<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sedative Duty. by daddyharrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773743">Sedative Duty.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyharrie/pseuds/daddyharrie'>daddyharrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Choking, Daddy Issues, Dilf Harry Styles, Dom Harry Styles, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Famous / Non-famous au, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, Jealousy, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Older Harry Styles, Pop Star Louis Tomlinson, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry Styles, Verbal Humiliation, Writing on the Body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyharrie/pseuds/daddyharrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pop-star of the moment Louis Tomlinson is on his third-world tour. He decides to hire renowned professional dominant Harry Styles to unwind while on the road. In an effort not to raise suspicion by the crew, fans, and press,  Harry pretends to be his bodyguard. He ends up being far more than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sedative Duty.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CONTENT WARNING: alcoholism, mentions of overdose, child neglect.</p><p>Thank you to <a>Mia</a> for being a wonderful and helpful beta.</p><p>Thank you to Royita for being so amazing and supportive and creating the most beautiful trailer for my story.</p><p>Thank you to the BLFF and BLP mods for being so hardworking and making this happen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The screams of the crowd are so loud they seem to rattle the ground of the dressing room. Louis bops his head to the sound of their concert playlist. He looks in the mirror and dabs at the underside of his eyes where some glitter has fallen. No matter how many times he’s done this before, the adrenaline and nervousness he feels before a show never goes away.</p><p>A quick knock on the door makes him jump. </p><p>“Louis,” Annika shouts without entering the room, “Two minutes.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Louis calls out. He rolls his neck, quickly repeats some of the choreography for his opening song while muttering the words and melody to himself. His hands itch at his sides. On instinct, he reaches inside the pocket of his custom-made Dior sweatpants and tightens his lips when he realizes it’s empty. Chrystle must’ve found his pack of Camels and gotten rid of them before Louis could change.</p><p>“One minute!” Annika calls out again.</p><p> </p><p>The backup dancers, along with his band and manager are already gathered in a semi-circle when he comes out. They all put their hands together one on top of each other, they count to three and shout, “Fuck it up!”</p><p>Louis jumps to blow off some steam. The cheers of the crowd heighten and so does the excitement coursing through his veins.</p><p>Annika pulls him close and hugs him, “You’ll do great.” </p><p>Louis smiles and makes a silly face. He walks towards the platform with a bounce in his step. </p><p>Oli slaps his bum on the way and cheers, “Go, Lou!”</p><p>There’s a countdown projecting on the stage. Louis bends his neck from side to side and braces himself for the platform to go up. It slowly rises with a mechanical sound and for a couple of seconds, Louis sees nothing but darkness and then, rows upon rows of people. Their screams get deafeningly louder, he’s blinded by the lights and smoke and then the opening notes of Like Honey start playing.</p><p> </p><p>Louis runs off stage, every muscle of his body is aching but feeling so full of life. He hugs as many back-up dancers as he can and congratulates them on their performance. He grabs a water bottle on his way to the dressing room and finishes half of it before reaching it.</p><p>Most of his friends are already in the dressing room, laughing and passing around drinks.</p><p>“I couldn’t think of a better way to kick-start the tour,” Oli says to the room at large. “The crowd was insane tonight.”</p><p>"Did any of you guys notice the dude that kept doing handstands in the crowd?" Luke asks with a frown on his face, his voice a little slurred already. The whole room laughs and nods.</p><p>"What do you think was the best sign tonight?" Oli asks.</p><p>"Louis, you have the prettiest feet, for sure," Mandy, his guitarist intervenes, jumping onto the couch beside Luke.</p><p>"That's a good contender but I kind of liked the one where they photoshopped Louis' face onto Virgin Mary," Oli strokes his chin.</p><p>"The best sign was the one that read I'm a chair now sit on me," Louis barges in, sitting beside Mandy.</p><p>She thrusts a cup filled with who-knows-what alcohol concoction into his face and Louis shakes his head.</p><p>"C'mon Lou,” Mandy pouts. “Just one? It’s practically just Coke.”</p><p>Louis shakes his head, takes the cup from her hand, and downs it all in one go. He winces at the taste and the burn in his throat. “Atta boy,” Mandy laughs.</p><p>“That definitely didn’t taste like just Coke,” Louis takes his tongue out. Everyone laughs and then continues to discuss what they can improve for the next show.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Louis wakes up to a pounding headache and a dry throat. If Reece was still with him, there would be a cup of tea and an Advil next to his bed but he’s not, he throws the covers off to the side and tiptoes his way to the kitchen. He didn’t remember how many drinks he’d had last night, but there hadn’t been many. If Reece was still with him, he would’ve made sure the number was zero.</p><p>The sun is barely starting to peak. Most people are still sleeping and if he plays his cards right, he could go back to bed and sleep some more once his headache lessens. </p><p>“Fuck, I’m not drinking again. Ever,” Luke appears beside him, groaning and holding his temples. “Where are we heading today?”</p><p>“Birmingham, I think,” Louis sips on his second water bottle. He subtly scans Luke from head to toe. He looks comfortable in a large t-shirt and sweats, messy dark hair, pink lips. Standing one head taller than Louis. An intrusive thought comes to mind, one of rising on his tiptoes and kissing him before leading him to his bed to cuddle or do something else.</p><p>Louis clears his throat and averts his eyes. He’s just horny, that’s all. Horny and touch-starved and he misses waking up to a warm body plastered to his back, that’s all.</p><p>“Something wrong?” Luke raises a brow.</p><p>“I’m starving,” Louis pats his belly. “Want a burrito for breakfast, let me ask Kendall if we can stop at a McDonald’s, yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Stop, stop, stop," Oli yells out from under the stage, hands on his waist and shaking his head. The sultry, bass-heavy song stops playing. "You look so stiff," he climbs up the stage to address Louis and Jackson face to face. "It's a sexy song for God's sake, you guys look like confused six-year-olds that were forced to do a dance recital by their mothers."</p><p>Jackson stands stiff by his side, heaving from the exertion of having been practicing for an hour non-stop since they arrived at the arena.</p><p>Oli sighs. "Let's take five, okay?"</p><p>Jackson nods and walks away, leaving Oli and Louis alone. </p><p>Louis sits on the floor and dabs the sweat from his forehead with his tank top. Oli sits by his side.</p><p>"Maybe we should scrap the whole dance number," Louis looks at the empty rows of Birmingham Arena. Oli thrusts a water bottle into his chest.</p><p>"We're not gonna do that," Oli says. "You guys just need to let go a little more, look like you're having fun. It's all about chemistry and tension."</p><p>Louis stares at the curtain behind where Jackson disappeared. “Maybe I should sleep with him,” he shrugs and chugs some water. Jackson is right up his alley, tall with a muscular built and a strong jawline. “Worked the last time.”</p><p>Oli fixes him with an unamused stare. Louis holds up his hands in defense, “I’m just kidding.”</p><p>“You aren’t gonna have the same chemistry you had with Reece with anyone else,” Oli says softly. Louis almost winces at his name, it’s been months since he’s thought about him. “But Jackson is a pretty good dancer, too. Let’s do something, yeah? Stop focusing so much on getting the steps right and just try to have fun. Okay?”</p><p>Louis lets out a big dramatic sigh and nods, he stretches his arm out and Oli helps him stand up. Jackson walks over to them just in time, less sweaty and red. He timidly smiles at Louis before positioning himself behind Louis’ smaller body.</p><p>“From the beginning,” Oli calls out and the beat starts again.</p><p>-</p><p>“Thank you so much!” Louis shouts into the microphone, left eye burning because of the sweat that got in but it’s barely perceptible, the screams and shouts get impossibly louder as fans stretch out their arms to touch him. Louis’ cheeks hurt from how hard he’s smiling. </p><p>“Have a lovely night!” He bows down and runs off stage.</p><p>When he arrives at his dressing room, most of his friends and crew are dolled up more than usual. Before he can ask why Mandy hands him a change of clothes. </p><p>"The shower is down the corridor to the left," she squeezes his hip. "We leave in thirty minutes."</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes with a smile, not even the second show, and his friends are already itching to party. The logical side of his brain tells him to skip it and head for the bus so he can get an early night, but he also knows the adrenaline still coursing his veins from the concert would prevent him from falling asleep before three am anyway. </p><p>He showers in record time slathers on deodorant and changes into tight black jeans and a vintage shirt he cropped himself. He sprays on perfume before meeting with his friends again.</p><p>-</p><p>Louis lets his head thud against the back of the faux leather seat he's in and stares at the purple illuminated ceiling. The adrenaline in his veins has evaporated completely and all that's left is a headache, muscle soreness, and regret. He unlocks his phone for the 12th time in half an hour and twists his mouth. </p><p>On the dance floor, Mandy is dancing with Jackson and Oli, and the rest of the back-up dancers. Louis is too tired to join them again. The two shots of vodka that he took weighing him down, making him drowsy. The song changes to something more sensual and Louis half-heartedly rolls his shoulders to the beat, closing his eyes. When he opens them again he makes eye contact with a guy sitting across from him. Dark-eyed and with a square jawline, lean muscular built. He kind of resembles Reece. </p><p>Louis smiles at him before he averts his eyes. It's not a good idea, he tells himself. He spends ten minutes contemplating whether he should go up to the hot guy, he doesn't have enough time for anything other than a quick blowjob in the bathroom stall but even that would be the most action he's had in a couple of months.</p><p>A hand touches his shoulder. "Lou," Luke says. "Car's waiting for us outside." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> "Does that feel good, baby?" Reece asks into his ear. Louis whimpers, the fluttering in his belly so intense he can barely think. He can't move, Reece's heavier body holds him down on the bed from head to toe. Then suddenly his scalp burns when Reece pulls on his hair. "I asked you a question, sweetheart." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Feels good, feels good, aw please," Louis babbles out, canting his hips up so Reece will fuck him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "There you go slut," Reece slaps his ass and then begins thrusting, one hand on Louis' lower back and the other pressing his head against the pillow. </em>
</p><p>Louis wakes up with a startled breath. He blinks his itchy eyes a couple of times as the images of his dream flash through his mind. He takes a deep breath and looks down at his tented sweatpants. Sun is barely filtering through the bus’s window, which means he has at least a couple of hours before people start waking up.</p><p>He rolls onto his belly and he's never been so grateful that he insisted on getting his own room in the bus, separated by a door from the other bunks. He grabs a pillow and places it under his hips, he tugs down his sweatpants and underwear below his knees.</p><p>He starts humping the pillow slowly. His skin against the fabric makes a soft sound. He closes his eyes and conjures up the images from his dream, Reece on top of him drilling him into the mattress. His brows furrow, the pressure on his cock sends sparks down his spine. He swallows a rush of saliva, tries to pretend there's a body holding him down, making him take it. Someone with big hands and big arms and a thick cock that can stretch him open.</p><p>He muffles a whimper into the mattress as he comes, orgasm so good his toes tingle.</p><p>Once the pleasure fades out he turns on his back and stares at the ceiling while his breathing slows down. He bounces his leg and frowns. He's used to a wave of relaxation after coming but something is wrong, a restless feeling he can't get rid of remains.</p><p>-</p><p>"He was really hot," Louis says to Oli around a mouthful of salad. "He had these big broad shoulders and dark eyes. Just wanted to get on my knees."</p><p>"Why didn't you go up to him then?" Oli asks.</p><p>Louis shakes his head, "It was already late, we were about to leave in a few minutes anyway."</p><p>Oli nods and they continue digging into their lunch.</p><p>"That's something that I really liked about dating Reece," Louis rests his head on one hand. He looks around the set to make sure no one is eavesdropping. "I could just get fucked whenever I wanted while I was on tour, you know." He murmurs. </p><p>Oli chuckles. "Don't you have toys for that?"</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. Of course, he has toys. "It's not the same," his mind flashes back to the dream he had. The sex part of it was nice, but it was more than that. Being held in one place. Being taken apart and then put back together. The way Reece could make him turn off his brain for a blissful hour.</p><p>"Louis," Mandy walks up to them. "Your phone won't stop ringing, I don't know who it is." Louis takes the phone from her hands and scratches his head.</p><p>"It's Mark," Louis purses his lips and walks over to a corner away from Mandy and Oli so that he can talk to his dad in private.</p><p>"That son of a bitch again?" Mandy mutters under her breath, Oli shushes her.</p><p>"No, that man is shameless for calling after everything he's done…" Mandy's voice trails off as Mark picks up the phone.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hi, Louis! How are you? I've been trying to get in contact with you but Annika told me you changed your number."</p><p>"I'm fine," Louis rests his back on the wall. "Tour is just starting and I'm very excited, we are currently in Rome. The fans get so wild every night, it amazes me." He chuckles and shakes his head fondly. "Last night we played this song called-"</p><p>"Louis," Mark says. "The bank called again last night, they're threatening to seize the house if I don't pay them by tomorrow. You know how much that house means to me and the girls…"</p><p>Louis looks out into the distance while his father rambles on about the money he needs to borrow. He's made the transaction by the time Mark hangs up.</p><p>-</p><p>He's bouncing his knee and his hand is shaking and he could really use a cigarette at the moment.</p><p>"I thought you quit," Luke frowns at him.</p><p>Louis squeezes his eyes shut, the screams from the venue only make him more nervous. "I did," he says. "Are you gonna give me one or what?"</p><p>Luke retrieves a packet of Marlboro's from his jacket pocket and hands him one. Louis places it between his lips and waits for Luke to light it.</p><p>He inhales the acrid smoke, retains it in his lungs for long seconds, and exhales. The nicotine makes his muscles relax, his brain goes hazy around the edges and he suddenly doesn't feel like his heart is in his throat any more.</p><p>"Don't tell anyone about this, yeah?" Louis locks eyes with him. Luke nods.</p><p>He's halfway done with the cigarette before people start calling out his name. He drops the cigarette and stomps on it before he rushes to the platform area, more relaxed than he'd been minutes ago.</p><p>-</p><p>"You sure you don't wanna come?" Oli asks through the phone.</p><p>Louis looks at his reflection in the mirror, still red-cheeked from the shower, in a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around his head. </p><p>"I'm sure. Have fun, yeah?" he hangs up.</p><p>After days of going out after concerts, he figured he could take a few days to rest. It's a hotel night, which makes things easier. The suite is large and comfortable and all to himself.</p><p>He tries to get an early sleep but the adrenaline from the concert doesn't let him. He gets on his back and turns on the TV, flipping through the channels and settling on Animal Planet. He stares at footage of turtles swimming. Tonight hadn't been as good as other nights, the anxiety at the beginning had been more overpowering than normal and the cigarette he'd smoked made some of his notes fall flat, his steps had been more sluggish during the choreography.</p><p>This would have to be a one-time-only thing.</p><p>Reece always found a way to calm him down back in the day, granted sometimes that involved getting Louis off before he had to go onstage but not always.</p><p>Louis groans out loud and leisurely stands up from the bed. He pads over to his suitcase. If he is going to think about his ex all night he might as well use the memories for something useful. </p><p>The suitcase isn’t his biggest one, it’s a small pink one where he keeps changes of clothes and his toothbrush, among other things. He tries searching for his dildo without opening the bag completely to no avail. He huffs out and unzips it entirely, frustration building up. He throws out his moisturizers, his underwear, the extra set of pajamas until the suitcase is almost empty and there it is, at last, his platinum black dildo. Laying beside an old hoodie that’s not his, a bandana, and a book. He hadn’t bothered to empty the suitcase before the tour and Reece must’ve forgotten about these items.</p><p>Louis grabs the hoodie first. It’s extra large and extra soft from the many washes. He sniffs it and is rewarded with the smell of Reece's cologne. He carefully folds it and puts it away. He grabs the book next and scans the cover, white and featuring a pair of handcuffs. He doesn’t remember seeing Reece reading it. ‘Handcuffs and Submission: the ultimate handbook for dominants’, the title reads.</p><p>He raises a brow. He goes back to lie on the bed without bothering to put the belongings back inside the suitcase. His interest peaks as soon as he starts reading. He didn’t know there were manuals for these types of things, or that Reece read them. He always assumed it came naturally to him. Something instinctive. He didn’t know there were rules and instructions behind his actions. The words on the page wash over him and before he knows it it’s three am.</p><p>-</p><p>“Louis, did you hear?” Oli snaps his fingers in front of Louis' face.</p><p>Louis blinks. “What?”</p><p>Oli rolls his eyes. “I asked if you wanted to have lunch before we rehearsed.”</p><p>“Oh,” Louis takes a second to consider it and nods. “Sure.”</p><p>Oli narrows his eyes. “Okay, I’m gonna order some salads, yeah?”</p><p>Louis nods again. Once Oli is out of sight he pulls out his phone. His search history is full of BDSM related articles. He has been thinking a lot since last night. About himself. About Reece. About alternatives.</p><p>He looks around and once he realizes no one is behind him he searches for a name. Harry Styles. The author of the book he’d read last night.</p><p>There isn’t a lot of information on him but there is an official page. Louis clicks on it and reads the short bio on the page. On the bottom of the text is a phone number and an email address. Louis takes a screenshot and locks his phone again just when Oli walks toward him with a plastic box of their lunch.</p><p>-</p><p>Part of him thinks it’s a bad idea and the other part thinks this is the best option he could’ve thought of. </p><p>“You want to hire an escort,” Oli says deadpan.</p><p>"It's not an escort," he grumbles and then mutters, "It's a professional dom. There's a difference. Okay?"</p><p>Oli continues staring at him with judgemental eyes.</p><p>"Listen, we both know I can't start dating right now, in the middle of a world tour. And one night stands are too dangerous. I'd have to make so many dudes sign NDA's. This is the best solution." Louis explains what he's been replaying in his mind since last night. </p><p>"It’s perfect. He’s a professional so there is no danger of him getting attached or running to the press with the story. He can just do his <em> thing</em>, calm me down while I finish this world tour and then we can both go on our own ways.”</p><p>“Is that what you’re gonna tell Annika?” </p><p>Louis blanches, he’d forgotten about his manager while scheming this plan.</p><p>“Good luck, babe,” Oli pats his shoulder and walks away.</p><p>-</p><p>Telling the idea to his manager isn’t as bad as Louis thought it would be. After locking them both inside a room while the rest of the crew’s out, he looks her right in the eye and, “I want to have a dom with me while I’m on tour.”</p><p>Annika takes off her glasses and raises a brow. “You mean like a-”</p><p>“Like a professional dom,” Louis keeps his tone low, in case anyone is eavesdropping. His cheeks heat up but in the back of his mind, he knows Annika has seen him do worse. “I need it to like,” he clears his throat. “I just think I need one.”</p><p>Annika stares at him for a minute, lips pursed in a way she only does when she’s thinking. “Okay.”</p><p>Louis raises his brows. “Okay?”</p><p>“You seem to have it all planned out don’t you?”</p><p>Louis nods, feeling much lighter. “Okay. Nice.” He stands up and twists the door handle.</p><p>“Louis,” Annika calls out. “Just be subtle, okay. We don’t want a PR nightmare in our hands.”</p><p>-</p><p>**H**</p><p>"Please, Sir," Evelyn pleads between tears. "More."</p><p>She is bent over the brand new blackwood bondage horse; her legs, arms, and waist strapped down by shiny leather. Her half-naked body is covered in sweat, ruining her pale pink Gucci lingerie, and dampening the equipment. You would never guess her age by looking at her slim physique, her toned limbs showing a strict gym routine.</p><p>Harry tugs on her silver-blonde hair and looks into her red-rimmed eyes. “You want more?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir, please I need it.” She sobs.</p><p>Harry walks to stand behind her and glances at his clock. There are twenty minutes left before the session is over. The muscles of his right forearm sting so he changes the flogger to his left hand.</p><p>“Fine.” Harry smacks her bright red ass, the blow loud and heavier than the one he uses on most clients but he knows she can take it. Years of having her as a client has taught him that.</p><p>-</p><p>“Here you go,” Evelyn hands him a wad of cash once she has cleaned up and changed back into her suit. “Benjamin has been going through my monthly statements, I hope you don’t mind if from now on we only use cash.”</p><p>Harry nods and counts the bills in his hands, “Wait…”</p><p>“Keep the change,” she pats his shoulder.</p><p>“Ev, this is too much…”</p><p>She waves a hand around and slings her Louis Vuitton bag over her shoulder. “Please, it’s nothing. Buy a new spreader bar or something. Consider it an investment," she grins. "The Dungeon has lots of those to buy new equipment, you deserve all the help you can get since you're on your own."</p><p>Harry pockets the money and walks her to the door. He can't afford to refuse it, despite his best efforts business hasn't been as fruitful as he expected, his book barely sold any copies and it is hard competing against well-established The Dungeon.</p><p>"Thank you," Harry says.</p><p>"See you next month." She hugs him goodbye.</p><p>Not all clients drive to his place for their sessions, a lot of them prefer a hotel room or even their own home, as inconvenient as that is sometimes it is his saving grace. The Dungeon doesn't offer that service.</p><p>Harry looks at his watch, he has thirty minutes before Tim shows up for his session. </p><p>He changes his loafers for an old pair of boots to go to the store in the meantime, the dirtier the soles the happier Tim gets when Harry forces him to lick them.</p><p>-</p><p>Harry places two boxes of baby wipes, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a bottle of lotion, a carton of eggs and milk on the checkout counter.</p><p>He smiles politely at the teenage girl behind the cash register and scans the candy behind her. He decides to add two Cadbury chocolate bars to the items. </p><p>"Is that all, sir? That would be--" She begins.</p><p>"Hold on a second, I forgot something," Harry holds up a finger and runs back into the store. He returns with a plush goat toy he was debating on buying. </p><p>"Sorry, that would be all."</p><p>-</p><p>By the time Wednesday is over and his last client has left, he is mentally and physically drained. His arm muscles ache, just like the palms of his hands and his pulsating head.</p><p>When he worked at The Dungeon the days were easier. He didn't have to take on so many clients at once, cleaning the equipment and installations was a shared task. He swallows two ibuprofens after taking a shower and lies on his bed.</p><p>He checks his email, leisurely scrolls through Amazon confirmation emails, discounts, and the usual spam, and then his eyes set on an unusual sender.</p><p>-</p><p>“Just water, please.” Harry smiles appreciatively at the butler when she hands him a menu. </p><p>She nods and excuses herself from the room. </p><p>Harry taps his fingers on his thigh and takes in the spacious room. As if he hadn’t been impressed enough by this potential client flying him all the way from Vancouver to London first class, he’d chosen The Langham as their meeting place. It’s not the first time a well-off client seeks him off but this is on another level. </p><p>The suite is larger than his own apartment, the view from the terrace is gorgeous. The purple leather sofas make the sitting room look colorful in a refined way. There’s a base with fresh roses on the table that permeates the air in the room.</p><p>Harry smooths down wrinkles from his shirt and checks his hair on the reflection of his phone. It hasn’t rung at all today but that’s because he cleared his schedule for the week. The email he received a couple of days ago had been straight-forward but it hadn’t specified who the client was, or exactly what they wanted him to do, just told him they needed him for “an extended period of time”.</p><p>The butler comes back with a large glass of iced water that she places in front of Harry on top of a cup pad. She places a cup of coffee on the other end of the table and exits the room.</p><p>“Thank you,” a male voice says at the entrance. </p><p>Harry straightens up and pockets away his phone. A million possibilities cross his mind just as a slim man in a large yellow hoodie enters the room, soft brown hair styled in a fringe. </p><p>"Hi," he says and takes off his sunglasses.</p><p>He is younger than Harry expected. Early twenties and with high cheekbones Harry swears he's seen somewhere else.</p><p>"I'm Louis," he takes a seat and stretches out his hand. "Thank you for coming here under such short notice."</p><p>Harry shakes his hand. His skin is cold to the touch and his fingers seem frail under his own larger palm, dainty. Perfect to play the piano. </p><p>"Of course," Harry says easily and leans back. He studies Louis' big blue eyes and tries to pinpoint what they remind him of. Who they remind him of. </p><p>Louis takes a sip from his tea and scrunches his nose. "I don't- I'm not used to talking about these things," he laughs. His voice sounds familiar as well, airy and sweet, a little high pitched and raspy. </p><p>Harry nods. "You're interested in my dom services, from what I understood in the mail I received."</p><p>"I read your book."</p><p>Harry raises his brows. It's not every day that he hears that. Most of his clients usually find out about him through word of mouth or a Google search. "Oh?"</p><p>Louis touches the back of his neck, his cheeks pinken a little bit. "Yeah, yeah, what you said about submissive people finding it useful to be dommed as a way to relieve stress and pent-up energy, that really resonated with me," he clears his throat. </p><p>"I didn't realize that's what I was doing with my past partner. Um, so, yeah. Anyway, I don't want to bore you with my life story. So, after I read your book, it really made me think about how I might need someone who can give me something like that, especially at the moment."</p><p>Harry strokes his chin. "What can I do for you, Louis?"</p><p>"I want to hire you," Louis says. "As my dom."</p><p>Harry takes out his phone. "Okay, we can arrange that sweetheart," he says, clicking on the agenda app on his screen. "Most of my clients solicit my services once a month but we can do once every two months or once every three weeks, whatever works for you."</p><p>Harry waits for a response but the room fills with silence. "Is there a problem? I usually like to schedule a date before we discuss kinks and boundaries."</p><p>Louis furrows his brows, he opens his mouth and closes it before he clears his throat. "Once a month isn't gonna work for me…" he smiles hesitantly and pulls on the hems of his hoodie. "I'm kind of- what I want is…" he chuckles. "I'm in the middle of a tour right now so I was hoping you could, come with me and be my dom during its duration."</p><p>Harry's eyebrows shoot up to his forehead. "A tour?"</p><p>Louis nods. "Around three months, it's what I'd need. We have our last show on October 31st."</p><p>It all dawns on Harry then. The vague email. The first-class flight. The high-end hotel and the Dior sweatshirt. The characteristic of big blue eyes and high cheekbones and a familiar voice.</p><p>"You're Louis Tomlinson?" he asks while his mind tries to recall the lyrics to his hit single. "The one that sings that one song, the, your love's like honey, la la la sweet as honey?" he laughs at his mediocre rendition of the chorus, he's never paid that much attention to the lyrics. The only reason he remembers them is that no matter what the time is, it’s always on the radio or TV.</p><p>"Yeah," Louis chuckles. </p><p>Harry schools his smile back to a neutral face. "Yeah but, three months is honestly a lot of time. I've got other clients that I need to maintain and-"</p><p>"I understand," Louis folds his hands on his lap. "I know this isn't the way you usually operate but I'd make sure you were handsomely paid for your services. And of course, all transportation and hotel room costs would be on me. I really-"</p><p>Harry shakes his head. This day turned out to be far crazier than he anticipated. "It's still a no, sweetheart. I'm sure you're used to getting whatever you want with all that money but I have a life, I can't just- pack up my bags and go travel the world to dom a popstar." </p><p>Louis stares at him wide-eyed, mouth agape. </p><p>Harry winces, he might've been a little harsh but he meant every word.</p><p>"Thank you for the offer," Harry says in a calmer tone. "It's flattering, really. But I can't." He stands up and checks the hour on his phone. If he takes a cab to the airport right now he could be back home by tomorrow.  </p><p>"It was nice to meet you, Louis," he quickly shakes Louis' hand. "I'm sure you'll find someone else, yeah?" </p><p>"Okay, sure," Louis says, mouth turned down at the corners. "Thanks for coming." </p><p>Harry is out of the door in no time. He smiles on his way to the entrance, he really met up with The Louis Tomlinson. He can't wait to tell the story at this year's Christmas party, or the next time he meets up with Evelyn, or just off-handedly to anyone. He has worked for only a handful of celebrities in his career, most famously Jude Law’s son once and the ex-wife of a senator. None of them are in Louis’ level of fame, not even close.</p><p>The ride from The Langham hotel to the airport takes thirty minutes. He spends the time looking out of the window and marveling at the architecture. It's a shame he has to leave in such a short time span without getting to know the city properly but he's got responsibilities back at home and clients. </p><p>He pays the driver and walks into the airport with only a small duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Finding a flight from London to Vancouver is relatively easy, although the seven hours will be much harder to sustain this time since he can't splurge on first-class tickets.</p><p>He sits at a restaurant near his terminal and orders an espresso and a chicken sandwich. He's got two hours to kill before he boards the plane so he puts on his AirPods and plays I've Got You Under My Skin by Charlie Parker, his shoulders relax upon the first notes of the saxophone, he taps his finger on the table to the rhythm as time slows down around him. People rush from one side to the other, dragging their large colorful suitcases with them.</p><p>“Espresso,” a waiter holding a tray walks up to Harry’s table. “And a chicken sandwich. Is there anything else you want to order?” He places the food in front of him.</p><p>Harry unashamedly checks out the young man, his lithe body and curly brown hair and round dark eyes. </p><p>He leans back on his chair and smiles, “That would be all. Thank you. I’m sure you’re plenty busy right now.”</p><p>The guy laughs and tucks a curl behind his ear, “It’s surprisingly slow, actually.” </p><p>“Really? Bet it can get hectic sometimes,” Harry sips on his drink, sweet with a touch of bitterness. “It’s the Square Mile, after all.”</p><p>“It’s crazy sometimes innit,” Paul, according to his tag name, nods. </p><p>Harry looks at his surroundings from the corner of his eye, there is a couple to his right and a mature woman sitting two tables in front of him and that’s it. </p><p>“You do get to meet people from all over the world, so sometimes it’s interesting. Where are you visiting from?”</p><p>“Oh, um, Canada.”</p><p>“Business or pleasure?” Paul quirks a brow.</p><p>Harry chuckles. “Business, this time.”</p><p>“What a shame.” Paul smiles and glances at something behind Harry. </p><p>Harry follows the direction of his gaze to a corner where the restrooms are.</p><p>-</p><p>“You feel so big,” Paul pants in his ear, fondling the front of his pants. He kisses down Harry’s chest as he kneels down and eagerly unbuttons his pants.</p><p>Harry holds onto a tuft of his hair and lets his head thud back on the stall. He groans as Paul takes out his cock and his sensitive skin is exposed to the chill air. “Yeah, c’mon.”</p><p>He closes his eyes. Tiny’s Tempo begins playing. For a second he thinks it comes from outside the restroom, someone decided to play jazz at the restaurant but then he realizes the music comes from inside the stall. Specifically from the pocket of his pants. </p><p>"I think someone's calling you," Paul says, still on his knees, hand resting on Harry's clothed thigh.</p><p>"Eh, yeah," he waves a hand. "It'll stop, just let it ring."</p><p>As predicted, his phone stops ringing and he closes his eyes once again just as Paul grabs his half-hard cock and pumps it slowly. </p><p>Then it starts ringing again, loud and clear in the enclosed place. Harry sighs and accepts the phone when Paul hands it to him.</p><p>He doesn't have to look at the contact cause there is only one person in his life that would be so insistent in calling him.</p><p>"Hello," he answers.</p><p>"Where the fuck are you?" Neelam's voice booms from the speakers. Harry winces and positions the phone between his shoulder and ear while he tucks himself back in his boxers. </p><p>"London," he says. He mouths the word 'sorry' at Paul when he stands up and steps out of the bathroom stall. </p><p>"London?! I told you about the parents' conference a month ago!"</p><p>Harry grimaces as guilt settles into his stomach. "I forgot, I'm sorry. It was an impromptu trip and-"</p><p>"I don't care, Harry. I'm done with your excuses. You knew how important this was." The tone of her voice makes a cold shiver run down Harry's spine and all of his words die on his throat. Neelam sighs loudly on the other side of the line. Harry hears the sound of the restroom door closing. "What happened to this month's check?"</p><p>Harry crumbles down on the floor, his back sliding down the stall's door. "I swear I'll pay you back, just give me a couple weeks. I had to invest in some things and-" </p><p>"We agreed. You said you were going to be in Prisha's life no matter what. You told the judge you could afford to pay your part of child support, and this is the third time you've had to 'invest in some things'. Don't think I haven't seen you drive around in <em>that </em>car. Was that the important investment?"</p><p>Harry nods along to the sound of Neelam's voice as each sentence that comes out of her mouth makes his regret grow. </p><p>"I need the money, Harry," Neelam says, her tone serious and final. "I'm serious, don't think I won't call my lawyer this time."</p><p>Harry's mind goes at high-level speed, trying to find a way to get four thousand dollars quickly. "I understand. I'll get the money, okay."</p><p>Neelam hangs up.</p><p>Harry rubs a hand down his face. He glances at his phone to see he has forty minutes left before his plane takes off.</p><p>He comes out of the stall and looks at himself in the mirror. He began his day feeling on top of the world, being flown first class to the other side of the world to meet one of the biggest artists at the moment and almost got blown in a dingy restroom stall. But he couldn't stare at himself right now and not feel regret. Neelam's words repeat in his mind.</p><p>Harry washes his hands and splashes water on his face. When he comes out of the restroom, Paul is nowhere to be seen. He pays for his unfinished sandwich and downs the last of his drink before heading in the direction of his terminal.</p><p>He finds an empty spot in the waiting area and takes a seat. Minutes tick by quickly. A long queue of people begins forming but Harry can't bring himself to move. </p><p>He spots a ten-year-old girl in the distance holding what must be her father's hand. She has a small backpack on, with a colorful design of Louis’ picture on it.</p><p>Harry takes his phone out and begins typing away while the queue moves. </p><p>He raises his head just after hitting send, just in time to watch the airplane take off from one of the large windows. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>At the entrance, a tall bodyguard in an all-black attire pats him down before signaling him to follow him.</p><p>There are rows upon rows of empty seats. As they approach the stage, the music playing gets louder; a bass-heavy, sensual beat that Harry hasn't heard before.</p><p>There are only a handful of people at the venue. Music engineers and security. Louis dances on top of the stage, clad in only a pair of shorts and a cropped baggy t-shirt. He rolls his belly to the slow beat and pushes his back against a taller dancer.</p><p>Harry crosses his arms and appreciates the show until Louis locks eyes with him.</p><p>"Hi!" He shouts over the song before signaling one of the guys to stop it. Harry waves at him.</p><p>Louis says something into the ear of a short ginger guy and descends the stage, walking in Harry's direction. </p><p>"We have a show today," Louis explains. Harry didn't notice their height difference upon their first meeting but he is at least a head taller than him. "Come with me."</p><p>Harry follows Louis up on the stage and then backstage, people around pay them no mind as they dodge crew members and equipment. Go through several doors until they arrive at what is probably Louis' dressing room.</p><p>Louis locks the door behind Harry. "Please take a seat," he extends his arm in the direction of a couple of fluffy couches. "Have you eaten lunch yet? You want something to eat?" </p><p>Harry sits down and shakes his head. "I'm all right, thank you."</p><p>Louis places two water bottles on the small coffee table and a packaged plate of salad. "Sorry, I'm starving," he says.</p><p>"No problem," Harry mutters. His heartbeat is quicker than usual and it has been like that all day since he woke up this morning in a hotel bed still in London. A part of him thinks this is a bad idea, and another is amused to see what comes off it.</p><p>"So, I emailed your assistant yesterday and-" </p><p>"Hmm, yeah. Thank you for reconsidering my offer."</p><p>"My only worry is that I could lose my main clients while being away for three months and I'm going to need some extra money to get back on my feet once I go back."</p><p>Louis chews a bite of spinach and holds up a finger. He takes out his phone and types something in it before sliding it to Harry.</p><p>Harry stares at the number Louis just typed, and the commas he hadn't expected. He blinks.</p><p>"Would that be enough?" </p><p>Harry chuckles. His shoulders relax. "That covers it, yeah." </p><p>Louis grins. "Great. I'll need you to sign an NDA and a simple contract my lawyer whipped out when you got back to Vicky. I want to make this as easy as I can for you, I know it's not the way you usually work."</p><p>Harry nods. He still didn't think it was a good idea. The tour hadn't even started but he already wanted to fly back to his home. It couldn't be worse than some of the things he had to do back when he worked at the Dungeon and the check Louis had offered him was enough to ease his worries. </p><p>"That sounds perfect." </p><p>Louis smiles. A silence follows where Louis continues to munch on his salad and Harry tries not to bounce his leg. He notices Louis' face is still red and shiny from the dancing earlier, it makes his blue eyes stand out and for the first time, Harry can picture him in a session.</p><p>"We should talk about what you want these sessions to be, next," Harry says, his eyes never leaving Louis' face. "You decided to hire me, a dom, so I have an idea but we didn't get a chance to talk about kinks or boundaries."</p><p>Louis puts his fork down and bites his lip, just as he opens his mouth there's a knock on the door.</p><p>"Oli told me to tell you lunch is over," comes a masculine voice.</p><p>"Tell him I'll be right there!" Louis shouts back. He shuts his eyes like he's frustrated and smiles apologetically at Harry. "Sorry, would you mind if we continued this chat later?"</p><p>Harry nods. It's your money, he wants to say but bites the comment back. "Sure."</p><p>And just like that Louis is out of the door. Maybe taking this gig isn't such a bad idea, Harry thinks. Since Louis is on tour their playtime will be limited, it will be like a long vacation and before he knows it he'll be over and done with it, back at home with a large check.</p><p>-</p><p>He spends the rest of the evening lounging in the dressing room, AirPods playing Kind of Blue by Miles Davis to muffle the pop music playing outside, munching on a bag of dried fruit that he found above the minibar and scrolling through his Instagram feed.</p><p>His curiosity gets the best of him and he searches for Louis' account and easily finds it. He whistles at the number of followers; 150 million. He scrolls through the pictures as if they're going to reveal to him what Louis’s into. He more than anyone else knows how you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, especially when it comes to what they're like in bed. Some of his wildest clients are above the age of sixty and look like they go to church on Sunday's and volunteer at their local food bank.</p><p>Just as he expected, Louis' account doesn't tell him anything except that he is an attractive young man, not afraid to show a little skin but generally looks like a non-threatening average pop star. In so many of the photos, he looks almost angelic-like, bright-eyed, and younger than he actually is. In Harry's experience, those who look more innocent turn out to be the kinkiest ones. And he's excited to find out if he's right.</p><p>Louis storms into the room just when Harry is about to fall asleep on the couch.</p><p>"I have a car ready to take us to the hotel," he says in a low voice. </p><p>Harry grabs the duffel bag he's been carrying around for days and follows Louis out of the room. His movements are sneaky and hesitant, looking around before motioning to Harry to follow him until they're at the parking lot standing in front of a black SUV.</p><p>"Thanks, Brad," Louis says sweetly, getting into the car.</p><p>"No problem," calls out the driver.</p><p>Harry jumps behind Louis and closes the door. The engine starts and they take off. The sky is orange, the sun setting down. The radio plays at low volume as the other cars at the lot become smaller as they leave the venue.</p><p>"Sorry about the secrecy," Louis breaks the silence. "Just wanted to avoid them asking questions right now."</p><p>Harry nods and relaxes back against the luscious leather seats. He doesn't know who is 'them', nor does he particularly care. This wouldn't be the first time a client sneaks out with him to go to a hotel room.</p><p>After thirty minutes they pull up onto The Langham once again and enter through a back door. A man in a red uniform tries to take Harry's duffel bag from him but Harry declines politely.</p><p>They both take the elevator to the 5th floor and arrive at where they'd first met. The Terrace Suite. It looks as chic as before but there is a suitcase in a corner, and a red jacket slung over the arm of a chair.</p><p>"I've got a couple of hours before I have to return to the venue," Louis says. </p><p>Harry raises a brow.</p><p>Louis blushes faintly. "I'm gonna take a nap. Please feel free to do whatever you want in the meantime. You must be tired. I'll be in the other room.”</p><p>Harry throws himself at the queen-size bed the minute Louis closes the door. The hotel suite smells like freshly washed sheets and vanilla. A starking contrast to the motel where he tried to sleep last night after deciding his change of plans at the last minute. His eyelids feel heavy after yesterday’s anxiety and worries leave his muscles little by little. </p><p>When he wakes up from his forty-minute nap he heads to the bathroom. He takes a long shower, as he smells and tries to use all the little bottles of shampoo and soap displayed. He lathers on deodorant, sprays on cologne, and sprinkles a little tea-tree oil on his beard. He checks his profile, there are a couple of grey hairs on his beard but he doesn’t mind them. Gives him a little bit of an edge and most of his clients seem to really like them.</p><p>Back in the room, he kneels over his duffel bag and rummages for a change of clothes. He will have to go shopping at some point during these next months because in his impromptu flight he only had the chance to throw in six changes of clothes, including a tailored suit. A pair of trainers, his Gucci slips, and a simple pair of black ankle boots.</p><p>Unsure of what to wear, he goes for an all-black ensemble. Black chinos, black shirt, black boots. Styles his short hair in a relaxed quiff and gives his muscular silhouette one last look before falling back on the bed. </p><p>There are still things he needs to know about Louis before preparing the ideal scene. His previous email was so vague, he threw into the duffel bag only some basics that he hopes will suffice.</p><p>Someone knocks on the door, “I’m leaving right now. If you need a ride, Brad will be at the parking lot,” comes Louis’ voice.</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry calls out. He grabs the menu from his bedside table and orders the rib eye. Grabbing a water bottle from the minibar and kicks back on the terrace. The view of London city is magnificent, especially at night. He can’t help but take a couple of pictures with his phone.</p><p>He attempts to watch TV for a few minutes but gives up. He didn’t think he would take Louis upon his word to go watch him perform. He hasn’t been to a concert in years, much less one that is sure to be full of teens and preteens but boredom gets the best of him. </p><p>He pockets his keycard and locks the door behind him as he makes his way to the elevator. He stops the doors from sliding close when he spots a lady running in his direction.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says in that characteristic accent. </p><p>“No problem,” Harry says, and grins a little when the tall, attractive woman gives him a once-over in what he’s sure she thinks is subtle. </p><p>“Have a good evening,” he says when the doors slide open again and he struts confidently away. If this wasn’t a business trip he might’ve asked for her number.</p><p>The venue he saw earlier doesn't even seem like the same place. After finding Brad at the parking lot, he drove him here and gave him a special pass to slide over his neck so he would be allowed backstage and wouldn't be confused for some dad or older fan.</p><p>It's hard to see where he is heading, the ground only illuminated by the dramatic stage lights that keep flickering. Pop mixed with R&amp;B boom from the speakers so loud it rattles his chest. On his way backstage he stops in his tracks to stare at the spectacle.</p><p>There is a projection occupying the background that shows various videos of Louis seductively rolling around a bed of flowers, and on stage there are at least a dozen dancers circling Louis' smaller figure, contorting to the rhythm of the music.</p><p>"When you're with me I bloom like a flower," Louis sings into his microphone in a melodic soft voice. "When you're near I lose all of my power."</p><p>It's not the type of music he'd listen to during his free time but mixed with the show it becomes a little bearable. Harry stays grounded to the floor during the completion of the song and as soon as the song switches, he keeps moving in the direction of backstage. Trying to remember the directions Brad gave him and the path Louis showed him earlier.</p><p>The music is a little less loud in the back. The large crew is watching from behind, either waiting for their turn on stage, fiddling with the system sound, controlling the projections, or more. </p><p>He spots the ginger guy he saw earlier, arms crossed, and gaze focused on the dancers intently while he bops his head.</p><p>Throughout his career, he's had opportunities to see different things in this world, been introduced to different environments due to his varying arrangement of clients but never something as euphoric as this.</p><p>After a few minutes of watching the show from a dark corner backstage, he becomes bored and walks leisurely through some corridors until he finds what he remembers as Louis' dressing room.</p><p>He tests the door handle and his brows shoot up to his hairline when he finds it unlocked. He glances around before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. </p><p>He gets comfortable on the large couch and takes out his phone, he doesn't know how long a concert usually lasts but is certain it won't be long before Louis is done.</p><p>He scrolls through his Instagram and when he gets tired of that he opens one of his Ebooks and continues reading where he left off. A part of him wishes he stayed in the hotel room earlier but he wasn't about to return now that he was here.</p><p>Just when he is getting lost in the story of the book, he hears a cacophony of shouting and claps outside mixed with a guitar solo. </p><p>Ten minutes after that the door unlocks and various people walk into the room, laughing.</p><p>"I think this has been the best show so far!" A girl with dark skin and green hair says.</p><p>"It was all right, it was all right," says Louis.</p><p>"Shut up, that split you did during I Want Your Heart Tonight was incredible." An unknown man says excitedly, hugging Louis' waist from behind. </p><p>Louis nods his head and then his eyes widen as he registers Harry. All six people stop momentarily and take in Harry sitting and staring right back.</p><p>"Hello," green-braids says.</p><p>"Hi," Harry smiles.</p><p>"Who's this?" The tall, dark-haired guy murmurs.</p><p>"Um," Louis scratches his head and takes some steps in Harry's direction. Harry raises a brow at him. "This is Harry, he is… my… new bodyguard." He finishes. "Yes, he is my new bodyguard."</p><p>The rest of his friends exchange confused looks before shrugging. They walk past him straight to the minibar and grab different drinks.</p><p>One curly-haired guy with blue eyes offers a can of beer to Louis but he shakes his head. </p><p>"Harry, you want one?" the same girl asks as she flops beside him. </p><p>When he shakes his head, she shrugs and throws back her own can.</p><p>"Where are we going tonight, folks?" she says to the room at large.</p><p>Various voices answer her at the same time.</p><p>"Actually, I'm going to skip on tonight, guys," Louis says.</p><p>"Aw, c'mon," </p><p>Louis shakes his head. "We leave very early tomorrow so I'd like to get a good night's sleep. You guys can have fun without me. I'm sure."</p><p>Louis is still in his show's clothes. Golden booty shorts and a golden cropped hoodie with Dr. Martens and lots of glitter on his face. </p><p>“What about dinner?” The dark-haired guy looks at Louis with puppy eyes. “We don’t have to go clubbing.”</p><p>The rest of the group frown at the dark-haired guy but keep their mouth sealed. </p><p>“I’m not really hungry…” he avoids eye-contact and grabs the large jacket that is thrown on the couch before putting it on. “Maybe another day. Right now I just want to go to bed. But you guys have fun, seriously. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”</p><p>Louis hesitates at the door and it takes Harry a second to realize he is waiting for him. He stands up and exits the room without much of a goodbye. </p><p>Screams from outside can still be heard as Harry follows Louis through various dark corridors. He hurries his steps to catch up with Louis and they stop in front of a small average car with darkened windows. </p><p>“It’s to confuse the fans outside,” Louis says.</p><p>Harry nods and crawls after Louis. Just as Louis predicted, the amalgamation of young people in the streets pays them no mind as they drive past them.</p><p>The tension in the car is palpable but Harry tries to remain calm. “Bodyguard, huh?”</p><p>Louis laughs. “It was all I could come up with. I didn’t offend you, did I?”</p><p>Harry shakes his head. “I’ve been a lot of things but never a bodyguard.” he strokes his chin. He has had to pretend to be a husband, a boyfriend, a cousin once, a wedding planner…</p><p>Back at the hotel, Louis excuses himself to go shower, and Harry is left to wait once again. If this continues he will have to find a hobby. He isn’t used to so much free time and waiting. Ever since he remembers his schedule has been packed with work and activities.</p><p>He checks his hair on the mirror one last time and makes sure he looks presentable and smells pleasant. </p><p>After an hour Louis knocks on his bedroom door once again, changed into pink trackies and a cropped shirt. Face wiped from all that glitter, and hair soft and a little wet at the edges. His shoulders are tense as he steps into the room</p><p>“I wasn’t sure what to wear so-” he moves his hands around.</p><p>“That's perfect. You can wear whatever you want, whatever makes you feel comfortable.” Harry sits at the coffee table and gestures for Louis to sit on the opposite chaise. “We need to talk about some things before we can start.”</p><p>Louis nods quickly and takes a seat. He bounces his leg up and down and looks at Harry with expecting eyes.</p><p>“Before I start a session with a client, I like to establish boundaries, safe-words, and kinks. How familiar are you with BDSM?”</p><p>Louis furrows his brows together. “Not very.”</p><p>Harry nods. “You said your ex-boyfriend used to dom you. What did he usually do?”</p><p>Louis’ cheeks pink up and he laughs. “Um. I don’t know,” he takes in a deep breath. “He would tie my wrists sometimes. We tried blindfolds a couple times. Uh, maybe some spanking here and there. He would tell me to get on his lap before a concert or interview and just- order me to stop thinking and stay silent.”</p><p>Harry makes mental notes of Louis’ words. Most clients tend to not be straight-forward about what they want from him so it’s his job to peel the layers of their words and coerce them into being more honest. </p><p>“Did you guys have a safe word?”</p><p>Louis shakes his head.</p><p>“Okay, so a safe word is important in case we are in the middle of a scene and you need me to stop immediately. The word can’t be stop or no, cause sometimes people use those words while in the middle of a scene without actually meaning them.”</p><p>Louis nods.</p><p>Harry raises a brow. “So, what do you want to use as your safeword?”</p><p>Louis looks up and thinks about it for some seconds.</p><p>“You can take your time to pick one. For now, we can start using traffic light colors. So, if everything is okay and you want me to continue, you say green. If you are unsure of something, you say yellow. And if you need me to stop immediately, you say red. Is that clear?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay.” Harry sits back. “Now what would you like to do during this session.”</p><p>Louis looks at him wide-eyed. He shrugs. “Whatever you usually do.”</p><p>Harry narrows his eyes. “There’s no really a ‘usual’ in BDSM. I need to know what you’re into, at least.”</p><p>Louis purses his lips. “I want you to dom me.”</p><p>Harry holds back from rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I know that sweetheart. But how exactly? Are you into puppy-play? Watersports? Roleplaying? CNC? CBT?”</p><p>“CBT?”</p><p>“Cock and Ball Torture.”</p><p>A shiver runs down Louis’ whole body, but not the good kind. “People like that?”</p><p>Harry sighs. “Yes. People have all kinds of kinks and that’s why you must be a little more specific.” </p><p>Louis tugs his sweater paws over his small hands and fiddles with the edges. </p><p>Harry takes a second to breathe. This isn't the first client that is a little clueless about what they want. But it's the first time in a while.</p><p>"So, no CBT," Harry says lightly. "What about impact play? You said you've been spanked before."</p><p>Louis' shoulders tense and he bites his lip. He nods.</p><p>"Is that something you like?"</p><p>Louis nods. Harry could breathe from the sheer relief. Finally, he has something he can work with. He makes a mental note.</p><p>"What about bondage? He would tie your wrists sometimes, right? Is that something you enjoyed?"</p><p>Louis nods his head again and he blinks his eyes slowly as if his mind is invoking memories. </p><p>Harry makes another mental check.</p><p>"What about breath play?" he raises a brow.</p><p>Louis frowns.</p><p>"Choking," Harry explains. Louis' eyes widen at the word. "Hand around your neck or maybe a pillow over your face. Anything that makes it hard to breathe." </p><p>Louis taps his fingers on the table. "Maybe…"</p><p>Harry nods, makes another mental check. "We can explore that one slowly if you'd like."</p><p>"Verbal humiliation?" Harry continues. "Did he ever call you things during sex?" at Louis' hesitation,  Harry elaborates. "Slut, whore, cumdump," he lists off. Louis parts his mouth and blinks slowly. Harry counts that as a yes.</p><p>"What about wax-play? Or fire-play?"</p><p>Louis' face scrunches up.</p><p>"Okay," Harry crosses them off from the imaginary list. "Foot-worship?"</p><p>The grimace Louis makes is enough to throw that suggestion out, and it continues that way as he lists off fire-play, WAM-play, tickle-play, urethral sounding, piss-play, age-play, nylon fetish, and so on until…</p><p>"What was the last one?" </p><p>Harry frowns. "Face slapping."</p><p>Louis' eyes go dark. "We could try that, maybe."</p><p>Harry nods. He has a clearer idea of what Louis is into by now and what he's not into. Coming up with a relatively easy scene. He stands up.</p><p>"I want you to go to your room and wait for me at the door, kneeling and with only your underwear on while I get what I need from my bag and I catch up with you. Is that clear?"</p><p>Louis bounces his leg and nods excitedly, eyes wide and dark. "Okay," he stands up and exits the room.</p><p>Harry places his bag over his bed and unzips it. He didn't bring much with him, but Louis doesn't require any unusual equipment. He takes out a new roll of shibari rope, a medium-sized leather paddle, blindfold, and a riding crop and lays them on the bed. He slings a couple of fresh towels from the bathroom over his shoulder and heads over to Louis' bedroom, which is just in front of his, past the kitchen and coffee room. </p><p>The first thing he sees when he opens the door is Louis' narrow back and his delicate shoulders. His skin is clear of any imperfections and golden, just the right amount of tan without looking orange. </p><p>Here, Harry doesn't have his usual table but the mattress is good enough for a first session. He strips it off and lays down the towels. </p><p>"Let me lay some ground rules Louis. From here on out you are to address me as Sir. Is that clear?"</p><p>Louis looks up at him and nods.</p><p>"Words."</p><p>"Yes," Louis breathes out. Harry raises a brow. "Yes, Sir."</p><p>"Good boy,"  Harry says. "Do you remember the traffic-light safe word system we talked about?"</p><p>"Yes," Louis says, and after a beat. "Sir."</p><p>"If I do something that's beginning to make you uncomfortable, use yellow. If you want me to stop something I'm doing, use red. Okay?"</p><p>"Yes, Sir." </p><p>"Okay, come here." </p><p>Louis stands up and walks over to the bed, he sits on it and Harry slides the blindfold over his head and adjusts it, then gently pushes on his chest until he is lying down on his back.</p><p>Harry paces around the bed to leisurely examine Louis. He has a slender but toned body, mostly hairless from head to toe. As he ordered, he lies in front of him in only small, light-blue cotton briefs. </p><p>Sometimes Harry likes to test new clients' patience on their first session. Just like with everything in this life, the waiting contributes to the excitement. Louis' belly rises and falls steadily. Breathing quicker than usual but not to the point that he seems agitated.</p><p>Harry grabs the riding crop he brought with him and runs the whip lightly over Louis' toned legs, Louis tenses up for a second before his breathing rhythm returns. Harry skirts around Louis' half-hard cock and runs the whip over his belly, then his arms follow the lines of his collarbones. Runs it over his neck and then down his chest, right over his small pink nipples. </p><p>Louis' breathing begins to quicken. Harry runs the whip back over his neck, down his jawline, and then lightly over his eyelids and his slightly parted lips.</p><p>Louis' whole body is tense, expecting an incoming slap. Harry puts down the riding crop and does the same thing with the tip of his finger, slowly traces over Louis' soft skin, following the same path he had with the whip. </p><p>He circles a nipple and Louis sucks in a breath.</p><p>"Are you sensitive here, sweetheart?" </p><p>Louis nods fists his hands at his sides. </p><p>"Turn over," Harry orders. It takes Louis a couple of seconds before he does as told.</p><p>Harry grabs the pink shibari rope. "Put your hands behind your back." </p><p>Louis offers his wrists and Harry knots them behind, deliberately taking his time sliding the rope over Louis' skin and watching the way his fingers shake a little bit.</p><p>He grabs the riding crop once again and runs the whip down the back of Louis' hairless thighs and over the round curve of his ass. Harry raises his brows, that is a nice ass indeed. Toned but meaty. </p><p>Louis huffs out a breath.</p><p>"What's wrong,  sweetheart?" He says sliding the crop down Louis' spine and over the middle of his ass cheeks. "Not enjoying the session so far? Want me to touch you harder?"</p><p>"Please," Louis begs.</p><p>Harry slaps the meatiest part of his cheek and Louis jumps. "It's please, Sir. You greedy slut." </p><p>Louis breathes in hard.</p><p>"You think you can disrespect me like that without any consequences?" He slides down the waistband of his briefs, exposing his round ass. "Think you can get away with that?" After a second of silence, Harry slaps his other cheek. "Answer me, slut."</p><p>But before Louis can emit a word, Harry slaps him with the whip, not the hardest way but hard enough to redden the skin. He gets into a rhythm of alternating between each cheek, watching the way Louis jerks and twists on the bed, stuttering.</p><p>He pauses, when Louis doesn't say any color he tugs him up by the rope and positions a pillow under him. He slides the briefs off completely and throws them to the side.</p><p>"Think that's enough punishment for disrespecting me?" He walks over to the table and comes back with the paddle.</p><p>"I- I don't- um," Louis stutters his way out. His ass is a delightful hard-pink color. Harry walks his fingers down the skin, feeling heat radiate off it. </p><p>He slaps him with the paddle. "What?"</p><p>Louis jerks, panting. Harry smiles, amused by Louis’ wordlessness.</p><p>"You dumb little whore forgot how to speak so soon?"</p><p>A shiver runs down Louis' spine. "More," and after a beat, "Sir. Please."</p><p>Harry strikes him on the upper thigh. He alternates between cheeks, switching up the areas and force. </p><p>Louis begins rutting down on the pillow, panting into the sheets as he lets out broken moans. </p><p>Harry throws the paddle on the carpet and spanks him with his bare hand. "C'mon, ride the pillow like the dirty boy you are."</p><p>Louis whines and ruts down harder, body jumping whenever Harry strikes him with his palm. </p><p>Harry lifts him by the hair and yanks off the blindfold to look him in the eye. Louis’ eyes roll back at that moment, his eyelids flutter and his body trembles as he comes, choking out a moan. It lasts several seconds. Harry unties him after he’s done, while he lies still. </p><p>He rubs a little bit of arnica over Louis' reddened skin and cleans his front. He gets rid of the towels and the cum streaked pillowcase and throws the sheets and duvet over Louis' naked body. </p><p>He grabs a water bottle from the bedside table and makes Louis drink a little bit from it.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asks for protocol. Louis' eyes are still a little lost.</p><p>"Yeah," Louis blinks heavily. Harry gets beneath the covers and tugs him closer to his body. It usually doesn't take them long to fall asleep after a session that intense, especially at night. He will cuddle Louis for a few minutes until he passes out and then go to his own bedroom.</p><p>That is the plan until a hand brushes over his covered crotch. He thinks it’s a mistake until said hand curls around his cock.</p><p>"Hey, there," he grabs Louis' arm. "No touching down there."</p><p>"I'm not tired yet, Sir," Louis purrs. His eyes look clearer now. He slides down the bed and begins undoing Harry's belt. "Want you to fuck my mouth." </p><p>Harry stands up from the bed. Louis frowns up at him, hands still in the air. "What?"</p><p>"I have a no penetration policy," Harry says. "It says on my webpage. No penetration of any kind or exchange of fluids during sessions. Those are my conditions."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Louis sits on the bed. "Are you serious right now?"</p><p>"Yeah, dead serious," Harry crosses his arms. "I'm a professional dom, not a prostitute."</p><p>Louis' frown turns deeper. "Are you for real? You just made me come?”</p><p>Harry shrugs. “That was all you, I simply helped.”</p><p>“So, that was it? After all the money I promised you and you won't even let me suck your cock. That sounds like a scam." </p><p>Harry bristles. He barely contains himself from giving Louis a piece of his mind about his entitled tone. He tightens his jaw. "It's not a scam, it's exactly what it says on my service description page. You should've read more carefully before hiring me." He shakes his head. </p><p>This conversation isn't going anywhere tonight. His eyelids are heavy and his body can barely stand. His wrists ache and Louis must be tired as well and probably still riding the aftershocks of his session. He rolls his eyes. "I'm going to bed, goodnight."</p><p>He turns the lights off, collects his stuff, and pads over to his bedroom. He slams the door behind him, undresses before getting inside the covers, and falls asleep quicker than he's done so in weeks.</p><p>-</p><p>Waking up, it is clear he isn't in his Gladstone apartment, the clearest giveaway being that he can smell fresh coffee and pancakes.</p><p>He blinks his bleary eyes open and spots a trolley with various plates of food and a wafting coffee pot. </p><p>The memories of last night come back in a second and uncertainty settles on his stomach as he stands up to pour himself a cup. Carefully tucked underneath a plate of cut-up watermelon there is a folder. Inside of it, he finds two things; a contract and an NDA. </p><p>He reads them over while munching on the sweet fruit. The redaction is simple and straight to the point. A three-month agreement of Louis borrowing his “services” in exchange for the large sum of money they discussed. </p><p>He taps the pen on his chin and stares at the NDA paper. How much money could he make if instead of signing, he would sell the story to TMZ or something of the sort? He pictures the scandalous headlines; Renowned Pop Star Louis Tomlinson Into BDSM? Louis Tomlinson likes hiring professional doms? He chuckles. </p><p>There is a knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in,” Harry says.</p><p>Brad sticks his head inside. “Louis told me to tell you we leave in an hour.” </p><p>Harry nods, “Thanks.” </p><p>-</p><p>Harry takes one last look at his room.  Every corner is crisp and untouched. He slings his bag over his shoulder and locks the door. </p><p>He heads to the elevator and waits for the doors to open.</p><p>“Leaving so soon?” Someone asks beside him. </p><p>Harry smiles when he realizes it’s the same attractive woman from last night. “Just came here for business.”</p><p>“Such a shame,” the doors open with a ding.</p><p>“After you,” Harry motions.</p><p>She looks like she’s in her thirties, done up in a pencil skirt and a tucked-in lilac shirt. The doors open again and she gets out a card from her purse and hands it to him. “Call me when you come here for pleasure,” she smiles before stepping out onto her floor.</p><p> </p><p>Spotting Louis’ crew isn’t hard. He steps out into the hotel’s parking lot and hears the cacophony of laughter coming from where a large tour bus is stationed. </p><p>Louis is in the middle of the circle, a lazy smile on his face, and the rest of it is covered by chunky sunglasses. His head turns in Harry’s direction and Harry waves the folder around.</p><p>Louis walks towards him. Harry hands him the folder and Louis instantly scans the pages. </p><p>“Hey,” Louis tucks the folder between his armpit. “About last night…”</p><p>A loud honk is heard. </p><p>“Louis, let’s go!” Green-braids yells out.</p><p>Harry nods, staring at the reflective dark lenses of Louis’ glasses.</p><p>“We’re already running late, Louis!” Tall, dark-haired guy shouts. </p><p>Louis shakes his head. “Let me show you the bus.”</p><p>The inside of the tour bus is just like Harry imagined it. Lots of soft surfaces, a dozen bunks, a small kitchenette, a restroom, and in the back; a closed door that hides Louis’ bedroom.</p><p>“Most of the time we stay in hotel rooms but I wanted some privacy here too,” Louis explains. </p><p>Harry is in his bunk before they take off while the rest of the crew put on loud house music and chat. He slips on his AirPods and closes his eyes as the first notes of Call It Anything begin playing. The music is interrupted by a notification that informs him he just received a deposit. He smiles and taps his fingers to the rhythm of the trumpets. </p><p>-</p><p>Message notifications wake him up. He squints at his phone screen and turns down the brightness. The whole bus is dark and silent, save for the sound of the engine. There’s an email from Louis; his tour schedule. Harry glances at it quickly before clicking on his messages and seeing Neelam’s: Just got the money. Thank you. When can I drop Prisha at your place on Saturday?</p><p>Harry begins typing a reply. He tries three times before he deletes it all and pockets his phone back. The bus comes to a halt. He checks the hour and is surprised to see it’s only eight p.m.</p><p>“We’re here,” a feminine voice says. “God, I’m starving. C’mon guys, let’s go. We’re here.”</p><p>Harry hears groans and grunts before someone turns on the lights. Harry slides open his bunk’s curtain just when people start stepping out of the bus.</p><p>He doesn’t know if he will get used to the constant change of hotel rooms over the next three months but that is a concern for later. He follows the crew out of the bus and onto a new parking lot, he looks up to see a hotel building with an architecture completely different from the one in London. </p><p>This one is larger in width than in height. Illuminated by warm lights and surrounded by trees, and overlooking a lake.</p><p>“Do you guys want to order room service or should we all get dinner together?” Louis asks and his friends cheer for the latter.</p><p>Even if Harry didn’t remember the tour schedule Louis sent him, the German flag by the entrance is a clear giveaway. The group takes ten minutes heatedly discussing if they want to dine at the Grill restaurant or the Nikkei one before realizing the former is already closed.</p><p>They ask for two tables to be joined at the back and hand the menu back and forth as they order. They all butcher the pronunciation of the plates except green-braids, who says: Ich würde gerne wagyu bestellen.</p><p>When the waiter leaves they all turn to look at her. She shrugs, “What? Did you guys forget I lived in Germany for two years?”</p><p>“You could’ve ordered for all of us.” Redheaded dude says deadpan.</p><p>“I don’t know, it was kind of fun seeing you all struggle.” She laughs.</p><p>The restaurant is playing commercial jazz and it goes well with the dimmed warmth lighting of the place, and the candles on the table.</p><p>“So, Harry,” she narrows her eyes at him. “I don’t think we introduced ourselves properly last night. I’m Mandy, this is Luke, Oliver, Calvin, and Jasmin.”</p><p>Each one of them waves at him and says hi, except for Luke who only raises his chin and nods.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you,” Harry responds. </p><p>The food arrives after twenty minutes of waiting but it feels like an eternity after not having eaten in the past nine hours. The table is covered in a dozen different dishes, ranging from Misou soup to sushi rolls. They all chop down on it quickly and the conversation diverts to how well the food is and away from Harry. At least until the table is emptied and everyone had a couple of glasses of wine.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want a glass, Harry?” Oli asks.</p><p>Harry shakes his head. He’s sure bodyguards aren’t supposed to drink with their clients and even if he didn’t care about maintaining his cover, he hasn’t had alcohol in ten years. </p><p>“He’s working, Oliver,” Luke says, arms crossed. “He isn’t supposed to drink at his job, dumbass.”</p><p>Oli rolls his eyes. “It’s not like someone’s gonna kidnap Louis right this second. I was just asking, jeez.”</p><p>Luke stares at Harry. “You’ve been a bodyguard for how long?”</p><p>Louis’ breath hitches at his side. “10 years,” Harry replies easily, locking eyes with Luke. He’s an attractive man, looks around Louis’ age so mid-twenties, with shiny black hair and a well-groomed beard.</p><p>“And you’re how old?” </p><p>“Thirty-five.” </p><p>“Huh. Have you worked for other artists as big as Louis?”</p><p>“Jude Law’s son for a while. A senators’ ex-wife, as well.” Harry says. “But no, no one as famous as Louis.”</p><p>Louis sighs at his side. </p><p>“And have you ever-”</p><p>“Luke, please stop,” Mandy says exasperated. “This isn’t a job interview, you don’t need to grill him for answers. If Louis hired him it’s because he’s good at his job. Okay?” she glances reassuringly at Harry.</p><p>“Damn, I was just curious,” Luke huffs out.</p><p>“You always do this. You make up excuses to-” </p><p>“Okay!” Oli taps the table. “That's our sign to leave. It’s late and we have a concert tomorrow. C’mon.”</p><p>The crew separates as they all head to their respective rooms. Harry stands behind Louis, unsure of what tonight’s plans are.</p><p>He follows Louis off the elevator and to the room’s door.</p><p>“Here,” Louis hands him a key card. “Your room is two doors down mine.”</p><p>Harry blinks.</p><p>“I’m too tired tonight to… I’d prefer it if we left it for tomorrow.”</p><p>Harry nods and grabs the card from Louis’ hands. “Sure,”</p><p>Louis worries his lip. “I wanted to- um. What I wanted to tell you is-”</p><p>Harry’s phone rings, the drums echo in the corridor and Harry gets his phone out quickly. When he sees Neelam’s name he holds up a finger. “I really have to take this.”</p><p>Louis nods. “Goodnight, then.”</p><p>Harry rushes to his own room and locks the door behind him before answering the phone.</p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Hi, Harry,” Neelam says on the other end. Voice bright awake. Harry glances at the hour on his phone, it’s one am in Hamburg so it’s already nine am over there. “I was just calling to ask when do you want me to drop off Prisha. Did you see my text?” </p><p>Harry combs his hair with his hand. The plan was to leave a vague text and then avoid Neelam while she cooled off but. “Yeah, about that,”</p><p>-</p><p>One of the disadvantages of having to pretend to be a bodyguard instead of his regular job would be having to follow Louis around everywhere, he learns quickly. For example, if Louis had said he was a friend; right now he would be at the restaurant having a Michelin star breakfast but instead he is sitting on the front row at Barclaycard arena nursing on black coffee and munching on a bread roll while he watches people set up lights and Louis rehearse his dance routines. </p><p>“And five, six, seven, eight,” Oli calls out and the backup dancers follow his lead. Louis enters the stage a few seconds later and walks to the front of the group before all the bodies move in unison with the choreography.</p><p>Harry has to admit there are worse ways to spend his morning than watching attractive athletic people put on a show. </p><p>He glances at his clock. If he was still in Vancouver, he would already be cooking dinner for Prisha and him. Guilt pools in his stomach once again as he remembers yesterday’s phone conversation with Neelam and the disappointment and anger in her voice.</p><p>His thoughts are interrupted when a loud piercing sound echoes throughout the arena as Mandy tests her electric guitar. “Oops, sorry,” she shouts, not sounding sorry at all.</p><p>Louis sings a few songs and that is how they spend their morning. At four pm they all head back to the hotel to rest before the show, each of the crew members passes on the invitation to have lunch together and say they will order room service instead.</p><p>“Do you want to join me for lunch?” Louis texts him after the group dissipates.</p><p>“Sure,” Harry replies. Any distraction from his thoughts is welcome at the moment.</p><p>Louis meets him at the lobby, the previous biker shorts and t-shirt he wore for rehearsal changed for jeans and a light orange sweater. </p><p>Harry follows his lead onto the terrace restaurant. Louis orders a classic caesar salad while Harry opts for the veggie sandwich. </p><p>“It’s a beautiful view right?” Louis smiles at him.</p><p>Harry takes his eyes off the Inner Alster lake, he didn’t realize he was staring. “Um. Yeah.”</p><p>“I’ve come here a few times over the years and this is my fave restaurant out of all of them, simply because of this view,” Louis says. “Feels like we’re floating.”</p><p>The waiter arrives with their food and Louis takes a sip out of his cranberry mojito.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want anything else besides water?” </p><p>Harry shakes his head. “I’m good.”</p><p>Louis chuckles. “You don’t have to abstain from drinking any alcohol, you know. We both know you’re not really my bodyguard so if you want like a beer or,”</p><p>“No, I’m good. Seriously.”</p><p>Louis laughs. “Okay, so the real reason I wanted to have lunch with you is so I could apologize for my behavior that night.”</p><p>“Oh?” Harry shrugs. “It’s all good, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“No, it was so rude of me and you were right. I should’ve read your conditions better but something got into me and, well, yeah just wanted to say sorry.”</p><p>“I appreciate that.”</p><p>“So,” Louis smiles. “Had you been to Germany before?”</p><p>Harry shakes his head. “Actually, no. I’d been to France and-”</p><p>Louis’ phone starts beeping on top of the table. </p><p>“Sorry,” Louis winces and answers it. “What’s up, dad?” The voice on the other side of the line sounds animated and Louis stands up from the table and goes over to an empty corner, clutching the phone and looking into the distance as he nods along.</p><p>Harry continues eating and unlocks his phone to check for any new messages.</p><p>When Louis returns to the table, his mouth is set in a hard line and his shoulders seem tense.</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Huh?" Louis raises a brow. "Ah, yeah, yeah."</p><p>"Excuse me," Louis calls out to the waiter passing by their table, who halts to a stop when he hears Louis. </p><p>"Is there a problem?" The young man asks in a thick German accent.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not gonna finish the salad cause the chicken is too dry. Can I get another one?"</p><p>"Of course, but it might take a while for it to be prepared. We're a little full today."</p><p>Harry glances around and indeed every table is occupied and personnel is rushing around to serve everyone.</p><p>"See but I don't really have a lot of time at the moment—"</p><p>"–I understand but,"</p><p>Louis makes a tsk sound. "And if you had given me the quality salad I expect from an establishment like this I wouldn't have to complain about it, would I? So who really is at fault here," Louis fixes the young waiter with a face that would make most people sweat. "I have a concert tonight. Sold out show at the Barclaycard Arena. And I can't tell my thousands of fans that their show got delayed because this place couldn't prepare a fucking caesar salad." </p><p>The waiter's face drains of color and he nods his head repeatedly. "I'll make sure they hurry up,"</p><p>Louis smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes the way it usually does, "Thank you."</p><p>-</p><p>Harry paces around the corridors of backstage as preparations for tonight's show take place. The arena is similar to that of London's, especially this area. </p><p>On stage, a girl is singing a catchy pop tune while doing an elaborate dance routine that involves a chair and two other dancers. The crowd cheers for them excitedly but nowhere near as loud as they do for Louis.</p><p>In the dressing room, a tall woman with dirty blonde hair sprays Louis' face with some sort of mist.</p><p>"That's enough Helga," Louis says sharply, holding up a hand.</p><p>Helga nods and packs her makeup utensils before excusing herself out of the room, closing the dressing room behind her.</p><p>Louis inclines his head and stares at the vanity mirror. His look for tonight is similar to the one he had in London but instead of a golden monochromatic look, it's silver. </p><p>Harry rests back on the wall and crosses his arms. After the incident at lunch, Louis' mood seemed to only have worsened. Helga was the fourth person he snapped at today, before that he made an assistant nearly cry for not making his chai-latte with oatmeal milk, and before that, he yelled at Mandy for playing her guitar while he did voice-warming exercises.</p><p>Harry wishes he knew what Louis' father said during that call to understand what is going on. Louis dejectedly exhales and looks at the ceiling, hands interlaced on his lap.</p><p>"You don't need to be here, you know," Louis says. "You're supposed to be my personal bodyguard, not my shadow."</p><p>"I don't mind."</p><p>Louis chuckles and pinches the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Harry uncrosses his arms.</p><p>Louis laughs dryly. "Oh yeah, everything is just perfect!" After a minute of staring at the ceiling, he stands up and sends the chair tumbling backward. "I can't do this sober," Louis says with desperation in his voice. He kneels in front of the minibar and scans the inside of it. He grabs a can of Coke, inspects it before throwing it back. He does the same with the rest of the drinks. "Where the hell is it?" </p><p>He kicks the door close and fists his hands by his sides, his breathing has steadily become more and more erratic. "I just want one goddamn drink, just one. I told them to leave a bottle of Grey Goose and they just-" his voice cracks.</p><p>The cheers from outside heighten which means Jasmin must've finished her opening set by now and in less than an hour Louis has to be out there ready to perform. </p><p>"Hey, it's okay. Louis," Harry slowly steps towards him, almost as if Louis is a wild animal. "What's wrong? Are you nervous?"</p><p>"I'm just tired of people not listening to me," Louis says through gritted teeth. Up close Harry can notice his red-rimmed eyes, the glittery eye shadow making them stand out even more than normal. "Why does no one listen to me–" Louis yanks on his styled hair roughly.</p><p>"Louis, Louis, stop that," Harry says and attempts to grab Louis' wrists but Louis takes a step back and continues to yank on his head, messing it up while he lets out frustrated huffs. "Louis, stop that!" Harry holds both of his wrists tightly and pulls them between their chests using enough force to immobilize Louis.</p><p>Louis locks eyes with him, his stare chilling but Harry doesn't flinch. His breathing seems louder when they're both so close, backed into the corner of the room. </p><p>"Calm down," Harry orders. "You gotta breathe, c'mon." </p><p>Louis tries to move his arms but it's futile, Harry isn't even using all of his strength to keep him in place, and judging by Louis' slender frame he doubts he could get out of his grip even if he tried harder.</p><p>"Let go of me."</p><p>"No." </p><p>"If you don't take your hands off me right this second–"</p><p>"I don't care," Harry presses him more into the wall. "I'm not letting go until you promise to calm down."</p><p>Louis twists in his arms and tries to knee him between the legs but Harry easily dodges him and kicks Louis' legs open instead, making him lose his balance and stumble back. </p><p>"You want to try to fight me, sweetheart, that's cool but I could stay here all day," Harry whispers into his ear. "Now breathe."</p><p>Louis relaxes his shoulders and inhales, he lets his head thud back against the wall when he exhales.</p><p>"That's good, sweetheart." Harry loosens his grip when he feels Louis give out. "Do it again."</p><p>Louis stares at him with half-lidded eyes and does as told, breathing in and out slowly, and with every exhale his body relaxes in Harry’s arms. </p><p>Harry uses one hand to hold his wrists between their bodies and with his newly freed hand, he grabs the back of Louis’ neck. He walks them over to one of the couches and sits Louis down who follows his directions without putting up a fight. </p><p>“What’s your color?” </p><p>Louis blinks up at him before opening his mouth. “Green.”</p><p>Harry sits beside him and arranges them so Louis’ head is lying on his lap facing down, arms by his side and one of Harry’s hands holding the back of his neck.</p><p>“I want you to stay still for the next ten minutes, can you do that?” He squeezes, soft but stern.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>Louis seems to melt right into his lap, limbs going soft and breathing going slow. Harry combs his hair with his fingers gauging the damage Louis caused to the styling. “Good boy.”</p><p>It’s hard to imagine this pliant boy in his lap is the same one that was yelling and yanking his hair just a few minutes ago.</p><p>They stay like that for longer than ten minutes, Harry with one of his palms curved around Louis’ delicate nape while the other combs through the soft strands of hair until someone knocks on the door.</p><p>“Louis, you’re up in twenty.” Someone calls out.</p><p>Louis hums, and blinks his sweet eyes but otherwise doesn’t move a finger.</p><p>“C’mon, time to get ready for the show,” Harry says but he can’t bring himself to stop combing through Louis’ hair either. He clears his throat and forces himself to stand up. He helps Louis sit up and hands him a water bottle. They remain quiet for a few minutes and then Louis has to go on stage and he exits the room on wobbly feet.</p><p>Harry winces and hopes it doesn’t interfere with the show.</p><p>-</p><p>“That was insane!” Mandy storms inside the dressing room. </p><p>Oli nods his head. “Yeah,”</p><p>“Best show since the tour started?” Luke asks. </p><p>“Definitely,” Mandy responds. “When Louis did that cart-wheel in the middle of Tear Me Apart? what the fuck?”</p><p>Louis laughs, face red and still sweaty from his performance. </p><p>“We need to celebrate,” Mandy announces and struts towards the mini-bar. “Ah shit,” she groans. “There’s nothing here. You know what that means.”</p><p>She exchanges a glance with the people in the room. “Can we, Lou? Tonight? Please, it was such a good show.”</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes with a smile. “Okay.”</p><p>Harry tries to lock eyes with Louis but Louis is too busy giggling on the couch.</p><p>Before he can ask questions, they’re all piling up inside an SUV and Mandy is yelling directions to Brad while looking at her Google maps.</p><p>Harry sits stiffly by the window growing steadily annoyed by the shouting and laughing coming from inside the car, singing along to every song that comes on the radio.</p><p>Guitar streams from the speakers, followed by a male voice singing about blue eyes and wicked smiles.</p><p>"Ew," Mandy says and changes the station. </p><p>As soon as Brad parks the car in front of H1Club, everyone spills out from their seats and rush to the door maniacally. </p><p>Harry brings a hand up to unbutton his dress shirt but Louis holds his wrist. “You don’t have to come with us.”</p><p>Harry raises a brow. Quickly glances at the group getting inside the club. Louis’ hair is really messed up by now, sticking in different places and fringe mussed.</p><p>“You’ve already done enough for today,” Louis continues. His hand is really cold and clammy around Harry’s forearm. “You can go back to the hotel if you want, I’ve got this.”</p><p>Harry imagines the soft feel of the covers, the quietness of his room compared to the booming house music coming from the club, the idea of nannying a bunch of twenty-something-year-olds sounds horrific and frankly, it wasn’t stipulated in his contract. </p><p>“Okay,” he says. “Have fun.”</p><p>He watches Louis enter the club just as Brad pulls out in reverse. His hand twitches at his side, he suddenly gets the urge to get out of the car and follow Louis but they’re already on the road.</p><p>As soon as his head hits the pillow he's out like a light.</p><p>-</p><p>Harry stretches out his back before taking a quick shower and changing into his last pair of clean jeans. There is a message from Louis informing him he can join them for brunch, and a missed call from Neelam.</p><p>He groans out and calls her back. It's only midday here, he counts the hours in his head while his phone rings and rings and goes straight to voice mail.</p><p>He sighs in defeat but just when he is about to lock his phone, the ringing begins again signaling a FaceTime call.</p><p>He immediately accepts it.</p><p>"Daddy?" A high pitched voice answers and then Prisha's face pops on his screen.</p><p>"Prish?" Harry says all the dread he felt earlier disappearing just like that. </p><p>"Hi!" Prish responds. Her dark hair is styled in a tight ponytail and she's sitting on Neelam's lap.</p><p>"Hi, honey," Harry smiles. "How are you?" </p><p>"I'm good! Are you going to pick me up today?"</p><p>Harry shakes his head, a tear slides down his cheek but he wipes it away swiftly.</p><p>"No, Prish. Daddy is on a very important trip right now but I'll be back soon," Harry says, reminding himself why he accepted the job in the first place.</p><p>-</p><p>At the entrance of the restaurant, a waitress takes him to the group’s table, which could be spotted from a mile away. </p><p>As he walks over the urge to turn away and order room service instead gets stronger but his face remains impassive.</p><p>“It’s not even that noticeable,” Louis says to Mandy. </p><p>Mandy shakes her head and the whole group turns their eyes to watch Harry take a seat beside Louis.</p><p>“Hey,” Harry waves.</p><p>The table returns the wave and makes a sound of acknowledgment. Everyone has dark circles underneath their eyes and pale lips, Luke is even wearing sunglasses. Except for Mandy, who looks fresh as lettuce, her green hair styled in two space buns, and her dark brown skin reflecting the light.</p><p>“Twitter will have a field day with that,” she points at Louis’ face.</p><p>“Ugh, shut up,” Louis checks his reflection on his phone screen. “I’ll make sure Helga covers it completely.”</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Harry notices Louis’ busted lip. He looks down at the menu and attempts to read the dishes in German to look busy.</p><p>“Maybe nothing would’ve happened to you if a certain someone had been there, huh,” Luke says before sipping on his coffee.</p><p>Harry continues reading the menu.</p><p>Oli shakes his head and fixes Luke with a stare.</p><p>“Please,” Louis groans. “As if Harry could’ve stopped me from sliding off that table.”</p><p>"It's too early for this Luke," Mandy holds up a hand. "Cut it out."</p><p>The group disperses after finishing breakfast, Oli and him remain at the table to finish their coffee.</p><p>"Sorry about Luke," Oli says. "He's actually a really nice guy, he's just crazy overprotective of Lou. And I don't blame him, to be honest, he's seen him get screwed over by people all the time. First, we find out his past manager was stealing from him, and then his boyfriend dumps him right when he's about to start a new tour, you know?"</p><p>Harry nods. "Sorry about that."</p><p>Oli shakes his head. "He just wants to make sure you can be trusted, don't take it personally."</p><p>-</p><p>Back at the hotel room Louis stands in front of the vanity and covers the bruising with a layer of makeup.</p><p>Harry crosses his arms and leans on the door frame.</p><p>"Does it hurt?"</p><p>Louis stops his movements for a second and locks his eyes with Harry through the mirror. "Just a little."</p><p>Harry excuses himself to go to his room, when he returns he places his bottle of arnica on the vanity. "This will help with the pain and swelling."</p><p>Louis looks down and then back at Harry. "Thank you."</p><p>Harry nods and takes a few steps backward. </p><p>"So, you slid off a table."</p><p>Louis chuckles and begins applying the cream on his bottom lip. "Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea to get on top of it to dance but I guess someone spilled a drink over it before and I slid off and my mouth fell right on the edge of the table. The scene was quite bloody but thankfully the damage is minimal." </p><p>The image of a drunken Louis climbing on a table while surrounded by equally hammered young people is easy to imagine. Maybe he could've caught Louis before he split his lip.</p><p>-</p><p>The sky is fully dark by the time they all leave the arena and load the tour bus.</p><p>Harry can barely keep his eyes open, standing beside the bus and rocking himself back and forth while he waits for Louis and <em>co. </em>to climb inside.</p><p>A part of him is glad they’re not going out tonight, on the off chance Louis broke his arm this time at the club.</p><p>His bunk is far from the comfiest place he’s had to fall asleep but it will do. As the rest of the crew settle down and the lights are dimmed, Harry hears the sound of the bus starting its engine and then they take off.</p><p>He takes off his shoes, lies down, and closes his eyes. </p><p>Just as his breathing begins to slow down, Mandy lets out a howl.</p><p>“Karaoke competition!” </p><p>The lights are turned back on and “Hey Ya!” by OutKast booms from the speakers.</p><p>Harry holds the bridge of his nose and breathes in deeply as everyone begins to sing along. He puts on his AirPods and closes his eyes but their voices and the music booming from the speakers are overpowering.</p><p>Mandy pulls open the curtain of his bunk after the third song. “What song do you want?”</p><p>Harry squints his eyes at her.</p><p>“Let him sleep, Mandy!” Louis calls out from where he’s perched up beside Oli, hair still wet and drowning in a red hoodie.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Harry waves. “Uh, what song?”</p><p>“Yeah, what song do you want to sing?”</p><p>“I’m not much of a singer.”</p><p>“Bullshit,” she says with a smile. “It’s a right of passage for everyone inside this bus.”</p><p>“Uhm,” Harry frowns as he thinks about a song he knows the lyrics to.</p><p>The opening notes of Georgia On My Mind commence to play and he looks over to Louis, who raises his head from his phone while biting his lip. He locks eyes with Harry and then averts them, “He’s more of a jazz guy, Mandy.” Louis mutters.</p><p>“Wait, I love this song,” Mandy says before she starts belting out the first lyrics.</p><p>Harry shakes his head at the ridiculousness of his situation when Mandy urges him to sing with a deathly stare.</p><p>“<em> Just an old sweet song</em>,” Harry sings in his deep voice. <em> “keeps Georgia on my mind. </em>” </p><p><em> “Georgia on my mind.” </em>Louis sings the back vocals.</p><p>Harry nods his head to the piano and continues singing from memory, when the second chorus rolls around they all join him singing a mix of high-pitched voices from Mandy, Louis, and Jas, and deeper voices from Luke and Oli.</p><p>“You’re such a liar,” Mandy nudges his shoulder when the song is over. </p><p>Harry climbs out of the bunk and joins them on the couch.</p><p>“Who's next?” Mandy asks.</p><p>They sing during the whole ride, from Queen to Britney Spears to Sam Cooke. </p><p>At one point Harry sings the chorus of Gold Digger while Mandy raps and Oli films them on his phone.</p><p>-</p><p>Harry knocks on Louis’ door in the morning after taking a shower and ordering some eggs from room service. He stands outside in his half-clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt he’s used ten times since the tour started.</p><p>“Harry,” Louis looks as put-together as always in his cotton pajamas and his sleep-mask over his head like a headband. “I was just about to take a shower before breakfast, what’s up?”</p><p>“Yeah about that, I was wondering if I could join you later? Like before the concert starts.”</p><p>“Uh, sure.” Louis raises a brow. “Can I ask why?”</p><p>Harry looks down at himself. “Eh, I kinda only brought like six pairs of clothes with me and-”</p><p>“Oh,”  Louis shakes his head. “I get that, totally.”</p><p>Harry nods, he turns around and walks in the direction of the elevator.</p><p>“Harry!” Louis calls out. “You mind if I come with?”</p><p>-</p><p>Brad drops them off at the mall an hour later, just the two of them.</p><p>Louis walks towards the entrance with a bounce in his step.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to call James or another bodyguard?” </p><p>“No way,” Louis giggles. “They’ll only bring more attention. Plus no one’s gonna recognize me in this.”</p><p>Harry runs his eyes down Louis' body. He’s in a loose fitted long shirt that covers the tattoos of his arms, boyfriend jeans, and a snapback.</p><p>The plaza has a unique Gothic architecture and is full to the brim, a sea of people dodge them while they search for a store.</p><p>“Oh, Armani!” Louis cheers by his side.</p><p>Harry narrows his eyes at the store. “Yeah, I don’t think so,” he says but Louis is already walking in its direction, too far away to hear him.</p><p>Harry runs a hand through his hair and follows after him. He spots him by a rack of shirts, he plugs one out and shows it to Harry. “You’d look good in this one.”</p><p>Harry stares at the fitted blue shirt, grabs it from Louis’ hand, and checks the price tag. He promptly puts it back in the rack.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I’m not about to drop five hundred on a shirt.”</p><p>“Why not?” Louis looks genuinely confused.</p><p>“Why not? Because I don’t--”</p><p>“Hi, can I help you?” A gentleman dressed in a suit asks in a Dutch accent.</p><p>“Yes,” Louis smiles. “My boyfriend and I are going on a trip next week to New York and he doesn’t know what to wear, he’s clueless when it comes to fashion so we’ll need to do a whole rehaul.”</p><p>Harry’s brows shoot up to his hairline, mouth half-open in shock. He glances at Louis but he’s looking right at the employee.</p><p>“I understand,” Damien, according to his nametag, nods earnestly. He looks Harry up and down and walks towards a rack of clothes, he pulls out various sweaters and shirts and drapes them over his forearm.</p><p>“These grey trousers would look great with a woolen coat,” Louis follows behind Damien, leaving a thunderstruck Harry behind. “We’ll need some new boots as well, New York gets pretty cold during autumn…”</p><p>-</p><p>Harry places his hands on his waist and raises a brow at Louis. </p><p>“Oh, we’re getting that one. Definitely.” Louis leans back on the couch. </p><p>Harry looks at the changing room mirror and turns to one side, the Jersey T-Shirt looks good on him, hugging his figure in a flattering way.</p><p>“I think the black one would look better,” </p><p>“No way,” Louis shakes his head. “Green makes your eyes stand out.” </p><p>Despite the plaza being full, the Armani changing room is empty except for themselves. Harry shrugs and pulls the t-shirt over his head before carefully placing it on the stack of approved clothing pieces.</p><p>He goes to grab a white dress shirt and from the corner of his eye notices Louis leaning forward and spreading his legs subtly.</p><p>He locks eyes with him while buttoning the shirt and Louis bats his eyes, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.</p><p>“Was this your plan all along?” Harry asks. “Going shopping with me so you could ogle me?”</p><p>Louis laughs and rises from the chair, he comes to stand in front of Harry and unbuttons the first two buttons.</p><p>“And what if it was?” Louis licks his lips and looks up at him. “Are you going to punish me for it?”</p><p>“All men who wear their shirts like this look like douchebags."</p><p>“Hmm but not all men have your body, do they.” Louis walks his fingers down Harry’s exposed chest. Harry catches his wrist before it can touch his navel.</p><p>“Didn’t give you permission to touch, did I.” </p><p>Louis scowls. </p><p><em> “But we wanna see him!” </em>They hear the sound of a screeching voice and multiple voices yell “Yeah!” in unison coming from outside.</p><p>“Shit,” Louis looks to his right in the direction of the sound.</p><p>-</p><p>“Can I help you?” Harry asks when a dozen teenage girls storm inside a minute after.</p><p>They all look around the changing room, eyes searching for one person in particular.</p><p>“Are you here by yourself, mister?” A pink-cheeked redhead asks.</p><p>Harry nods. “I haven’t seen anyone else.”</p><p>Redhead pouts, the short curly-haired next to her steps forward. “Are you sure you haven’t seen a short man with a fringe?”</p><p>Harry shakes his head. “Sorry, but no.”</p><p>They all sigh dejectedly and walk out. </p><p>Minutes after when Harry is sure the group left, Louis pops out his head from a pile of clothes. “I think it’s time to leave.”</p><p>While Louis pays for the clothes, Harry sneaks out to a kid's store momentarily and buys a small pink bomber jacket and matching ugg boots that he saw when he first came in.</p><p>-</p><p>The show is loud and energetic as always, the Dutch crowd enthusiastically sings the lyrics to all of Louis' songs and everything runs smoothly. Harry watches from the side of the stage, arms crossed and AirPods playing his favorite Miles Davis album.</p><p>When it's over, Louis shoots down any invitations to go out instantly.</p><p>The crew shrugs and decides to go clubbing by themselves.</p><p>There's a sense of relief that accompanies Harry while he takes the elevator up to his room. As soon as he steps into the room, his phone vibrates with a notification.</p><p>It reads, "In my room in 30?"</p><p>Harry chuckles down at the screen, a rush of excitement runs through him as he types out 'okay' and sends it.</p><p>He stretches out his back. Normally he would care about being on time with a client, but he knows Louis enough by now to understand a little waiting won't hurt him.</p><p>He takes his time showering and grooming himself while the minutes tick, his mind plays different scenarios of what he'll do tonight. There is a long list of things that they still haven't tried. </p><p>He fixes the collar of his crisp brand new shirt in front of the mirror, zips up his new black slacks. He lays his artifacts on the duvet and opts to grab the riding crop, the shibari rope, and-- he frowns when he can’t find his arnica.</p><p>-</p><p>When he knocks on Louis’ door it’s past eleven pm.</p><p>“It’s open,” Louis calls out.</p><p>Harry raises a brow and pushes lightly on the door. The lights are dimmed, and the whole room smells sweetly, it's quiet except for a subtle buzzing sound.</p><p>Louis isn't on his knees waiting by the foot of the bed like Harry expected, but writhing on the bed in an open robe holding a magic-wand vibrator to his covered crotch.</p><p>Harry clicks his tongue and stares down at the scene in front of him. Louis' skin is radiant, pink nipples hard and the expanse of his chest hairless. The lilac silk robe he wears matches the color of his cotton panties.</p><p>"I don't remember giving you permission to do this," Harry says.</p><p>Louis huffs out a breath and blinks at him. "You're late, a boy can only wait for so long."</p><p>Harry hums. The change of plans catches him off-guard but he's always been good at improvising.</p><p>"I should've known I can’t trust you to follow orders," Harry begins unspooling the rope, Louis follows the movement with wide eyes, his chest rising steadily and his cheeks flushed red.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Give me your hand."</p><p>Louis stretches his arm above his head and Harry ties it to the bed frame, tight enough that he won't be able to move it below his shoulder and that the rope doesn’t drag against his skin.</p><p>"The other one." Harry orders, Louis' wrists are in proportion to the rest of his body-- lithe and delicate. He has a tattoo around his right wrist that looks like a bracelet from afar.</p><p>Louis tugs on the rope a couple of times before dropping both of his arms down on the bed, blinking at Harry with curious eyes.</p><p>Harry grabs his riding crop and slaps it on his palm a few times, delighted in the menacing sound it produces and the way it makes Louis squirm.</p><p>“Sir, what are you gonna do?” Louis’ voice changes to something sweeter, there is a tilt of innocence to his tone.</p><p>“I believe you need to be taught a lesson,” Harry runs the riding crop down Louis’ hairless tanned thighs and smiles at the sight of goosebumps. “About waiting.” </p><p>Louis gulps.</p><p>Harry runs the tip of the riding crop over his covered crotch and Louis twitches and closes his legs.</p><p>“Spread your legs, slut.” Harry slaps his inner thigh. “Spread ‘em or I’ll tie them up, too. Leave you waiting here until someone comes to get you in the morning.”</p><p>Louis whines but does as told, slowly opening his legs and biting his lip while furrowing his brows at Harry.</p><p>“I take a few extra minutes getting ready,” Harry runs the crop down Louis’ heaving chest. “And I come here hoping to find a good sub kneeling at the foot of the bed but what do I get instead?” he circles a nipple with the leather tip. “An insatiable whore who can’t even wait for me.” He slaps Louis’ chest, quick and contained. Louis jumps.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Louis heaves, tugging on the rope above his head.</p><p>“Oh, you will be.” Harry licks his lips and slaps the other nipple. </p><p>He takes the magic-wand that lays between Louis’ legs, it’s turned-off, color pink and the head of it is white. In his line of work, he doesn’t use toys often, but at this moment it seems like a great way to get Louis to where he wants him to be without needing skin to skin contact.</p><p>He turns the wand on and it starts to vibrate loud enough for them both to hear. </p><p>“Is this what you often use to get off?”</p><p>Louis shakes his head. </p><p>“Oh?” Harry brings the vibrating toy closer between Louis’ legs. “What’s your favorite toy then?”</p><p>Louis’ breath hitches when Harry puts the head of the toy right above his crotch, letting it softly graze the area but not fully touching it. “My- uh, the uh,” Louis’ leg twitches.</p><p>Harry presses it harder against Louis’ covered crotch, making Louis’ twitch with the urge to close them. “Answer me.”</p><p>“My um, my dildo, Sir,” Louis says breathless, brows furrowing in pleasure. </p><p>Harry takes off the toy and Louis scowls, legs dropping to his sides. “Should’ve guessed that one, like having something inside your ass, huh?”</p><p>Louis blushes even more than before, ears reddening. </p><p>Harry runs the tip of the crop over Louis’ now translucent panties, up and down before he steadily taps his covered cock. “Am I right?” his slaps increase in force.</p><p>“Yes,” Louis whines, legs twitching and still pulling on the rope.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“I like having something in my ass.” </p><p>“I know,” Harry presses the toy again over the panties.</p><p>Louis shivers all over, his hips buckling in search of the vibrating pressure. Harry slaps his thigh. </p><p>Louis gasps. “Please, please, please.”</p><p>“No.” Harry slaps his other thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. “You think you’re the one who gives orders here?” <em> slap. </em>“Answer me!”</p><p>“No, I’m not, I’m not,” Louis closes his thighs together. “You are, Sir. You give the orders here.”</p><p>“What did I say about closing your legs?”</p><p>Louis spreads them again, face red and eyes wet with tears. “Sorry, Sir.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t even let you come now,” Harry slaps his navel. “You don’t follow orders, you don’t listen to me. I should just leave you here all by yourself, tied and unable to touch yourself in your wet little panties. Is that what you want?”</p><p>“No, no, no,” Louis shakes his head, a tear rolls down his cheek. “Please, Sir. Please let me come. I’ll do anything you want, anything just-”</p><p>“Shut up,” Harry slaps his inner thigh that by now has turned into a dark pink shade. A fleeting thought crosses his mind, one of Louis on his knees choking on his cock while he pleads him to let him come. He closes his eyes and swallows, burying the thought away. “You promise you’ll be good for me and keep your legs spread like a good whore?”</p><p>Louis nods quickly. “Yes, Sir. Promise, please, please. I’ll be your good whore.”</p><p>Harry drops the riding crop on the carpet and comes to stand beside Louis’ helpless, trembling body. He presses the wand lightly to Louis’ crotch and wraps the other hand around his throat.</p><p>He locks eyes with Louis’. His bright blue eyes are wet and lost, Harry knows he could make him do anything in this state.</p><p>“You’re gonna come for me, sweetheart?”</p><p>Louis nods, mouth parted. Harry presses the toy harder to see his brows furrow, Louis lets out a broken moan. Another fat tear rolls down his red cheek, Harry tightens his grip around his neck and Louis’ eyes widen. He tugs on the ropes and his legs trash as he convulses with the force of his orgasm, eyes rolling back and mouth parting in a silent whine.</p><p>Harry lets go of his neck and caresses his wet cheek with the back of his neck. Louis’ chest rises quickly as he takes in big, trembling breaths. </p><p>“How are you feeling, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Good.” Louis slurs, blinking slowly.</p><p>Harry rushes to untie both of his wrists, assessing the marks around the delicate skin before he places them back on the bed beside Louis.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Before he can begin to panic over where his arnica cream is, he finds it on top of Louis' bathroom sink. When he returns, he finds the pair of soiled panties balled up on the floor and Louis curled up on the bed. He climbs up and sits beside Louis.</p><p>“Can I see your wrists, sweetheart?”</p><p>Louis offers them both, the marks are deeper than usual but the skin is okay. If he had tied his wrists in a loser grip that might not have been the case. He applies arnica on them and massages it so it absorbs.</p><p>He offers Louis a sip of water but Louis declines.</p><p>“You were really good tonight,” Harry tells him while cleaning the sweat and tears from his face, combing away his fringe. Louis shivers. “Are you cold? Do you want to get beneath the covers?”</p><p>When Louis nods, Harry tugs off the duvet and climbs underneath it along with Louis. He’s still in his dom outfit until Louis falls asleep. He wraps an arm around Louis and tugs him closer to his body.</p><p>Louis lays his head against his chest, breathing slow and eyes closed.</p><p>“Go to sleep sweetheart, I’ll be here,” he assures him while petting his hair. In a few minutes, he’ll stand up to turn off the lights and go to his own room.</p><p>-</p><p>Harry wakes up to the incessant knocking on the door. He turns to his right and with closed eyes reaches for his phone but instead of his nightstand, he touches warm skin.</p><p>“Louis!” the voice outside yells. “You gotta see this.”</p><p>“Shit.” Harry stands up quickly.</p><p>Louis rolls over on his back and flutters his eyes open before he gawks at Harry. </p><p>“Give me a sec,” Louis shouts at Mandy and points at the bathroom. Harry scurries up in that direction, locking the door behind himself.</p><p>“What 's up?” Louis lets Mandy inside the room and yawns. Harry presses his ear to the door.</p><p>Mandy laughs. “Have you looked at your phone today? At all?” After a beat of silence, the sound of a thump on the mattress. “You were number one on trending yesterday.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“You’re on the cover of The Sun today.” Mandy giggles and begins reading. <em> “Louis Tomlinson out and about with a new mystery boyfriend in Amsterdam. The ‘Like Honey’ singer was spotted cuddling up with an older man at Magna Plaza yesterday, fans say the couple stayed for hours inside the Armani shop.  We still don’t know who Louis’ new beau is, but-” </em></p><p>“Thanks, Mandy.” Louis cuts her off, tone strained. “I’ll make sure to clear it up, yeah? Is that all?”</p><p>Mandy hums in agreement. “See you two downstairs for breakfast, okay?”</p><p>-</p><p> “Nice crewneck,” Mandy whispers behind him.</p><p>Harry turns around. “Thanks,” he says easily, catching her mischievous stare.</p><p>She catches up to him, standing by his side nearly as tall as him. They continue walking down the corridor, their steps muffled by the wooden floors.</p><p>They both slow down to a stop to appreciate a painting, Louis does the same a few meters away from them. He exchanges a few words with Luke but Harry is too far away to make out what they’re saying.</p><p>“I wanted to go to the canals,” Mandy tells him. </p><p>“Not a fan of gothic art?”</p><p>“Not a fan of having to be quiet.”</p><p>Harry hums in understanding. Louis is wearing a hoodie much too large for his narrow body, it exposes a part of his shoulder and completely covers his hands. His lower than average stature is even more apparent since he’s standing so close to Luke. Harry wonders if he still has marks around his wrists.</p><p>“It was highly unusual for couples to sit so closely together for portraits back then, you know,” she says and Harry takes a second to admire the oil on canvas in front of him for the first time. “But Frans Hals was their friend, so maybe that explains the casualness.”</p><p>Harry hums like he knows what she’s talking about.</p><p>“They’ve known each other since they were five.”</p><p>Harry raises a brow.</p><p>“Luke and Louis,” Mandy explains. They move on to the next painting; a swan. “He was there for Louis before his career took off, and when it did. Though he rarely accompanies him on tour, he barely visited when he had a boyfriend."</p><p>“Had?”</p><p>“They broke up a couple months ago,” Mandy shrugs. “No one knows why.”</p><p>“And Louis?”</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>“Why did he break up with his last boyfriend?”</p><p>“Conflicting schedules? I don’t remember what he said to the press. During the break, Reece found a better gig as a choreographer and lead dancer for Selena Gomez or something. He was just a way for Louis to get over Sam, anyway.”</p><p>“Who's Sam?”</p><p>“Mandy!” Louis calls out. “Come check this out!”</p><p>-</p><p>Harry stands near Louis with his arms crossed while swarms of screaming pre-teens and teens gather around him, pushing all kinds of pamphlets in Louis' face in the hopes of getting an autograph.</p><p>He subtly checks his clock, just fifteen minutes more and they'll head out to the dressing room to prepare for tonight's show.</p><p>Harry glances at a pair of girls whispering into each other's ear and pointing at him, they quickly divert their gazes when they see Harry stares right back.</p><p>Louis' usual high-pitched voice gets even squeakier while talking to his fans, eyes bright and shining while he attentively listens to what they say and tries to hug as many of them as they can. Harry quickly glances at the posters he's signing.</p><p>Jack from security calls an end to the signing and all the fans pout and hold onto Louis one last time and then they’re being directed to a car.</p><p>Harry climbs in the backseat after Louis, who is clutching a glossy poster of himself and a  blond boy.</p><p>“Is that you?” Harry points at younger Louis with a mushroom hairstyle.</p><p>“Hmm? Ah, yeah. It’s an old pic, from when I was in this kid’s show ten years ago. Some fans are still fond of those times.”</p><p>-</p><p>“I thought we were going to New York after Amsterdam.” </p><p>Palm trees and sunshine blind his view as they make their way down Southland LA, the tour bus traded for snow white Range Rover. The crew is back at the hotel enjoying their time but Harry is on mock-bodyguard duty for the sake of appearances.</p><p>“We are,” Louis replies while checking his hair on the rearview mirror. “Next week.”</p><p>Harry tugs at the front of his shirt that’s beginning to stick to his skin and asks the driver to turn on the air conditioner. </p><p>It’s hard to fill in the silence when it’s only the two of them. He is used to Mandy being the buffer during long rides. “Are you going on the radio to stop the relationship rumors?”</p><p>Louis shakes his head. “Annika thinks I need to promote the album as if I need it with a sold-out tour and a number one on Billboard but-” he rolls his eyes.</p><p>_</p><p>A man with ashy blond hair welcomes them at the studio and soon enough Louis is seated in front of a microphone with huge headphones on his head.</p><p>“You’ve been very busy, haven’t you?” the host asks.</p><p>Louis smiles his million-dollar smile. “I’m very excited to be here, tho.”</p><p>“So your album Candied Seduction has been number one on Billboard for three straight weeks now, how does that feel?”</p><p>“It’s crazy, in all honesty. I almost can’t believe it,” Louis says earnestly, voice a little raspier than usual. “All thanks to my beautiful fans, of course.”</p><p>“It’s a great album.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“A very sexy album, too. A bit of a departure from your last. Why is that?”</p><p>“Well, I wanted to be as honest as I could on this album. I had a lot of fun making it. Yeah, it’s a bit different cause it’s a little more explicit and a little more R&amp;B, but I wanted to try something new and the fans seem to like it so,” he smiles.</p><p>“You’re also on your third world tour, are you excited for tomorrow’s concert?”</p><p>“Very excited. It’s been really fun so far but there’s something special about coming back to the place where I grew up. A lot of my friends are coming, so I’m very excited about that.”</p><p>“What about your dad?”</p><p>Harry snaps his head up, just in time to watch Louis’ shoulders tense and his smile go awry. </p><p>“What about him?” Louis asks drily.</p><p>“He lives here in LA, right? Is he going to your show too?”</p><p>Louis’ face falls and he looks down at his hands for a second before he regains his composure.</p><p>“He told me he is going on a trip,” he smiles tight-lipped. “So, it’s a shame but no.”</p><p>“Now there’s a lot of love songs in your album,” the host continues, not realizing the change in Louis’ behavior or not caring. “People want to know who these songs are about.”</p><p>“People need to enjoy the music and mind their business.” Louis fakes a smile.</p><p>“They’re just curious,” the host laughs. “You’ve been in quite a few public relationships and fans-”</p><p>“The album is about me,” Louis snaps. “They wanna know who the songs are about? They’re about me.”</p><p>“Okay, but a lot of people speculate your song Cuffed to You is about your ex Sam because you mention the street where you both lived when you were dating in the lyrics and-”</p><p>Louis shakes his head. “It’s irrelevant. Can we change the question?”</p><p>“How is it irrelevant? The people want to know more about your music.” The host laughs.</p><p>“No, they want to know about the guys I’ve slept with.”</p><p>“They’re interested in you.”</p><p>“Well,” Louis raises a brow. “I want them to be interested in my music, not what I do in my bed.”</p><p>A guy standing a few feet away from Harry signals something to the host.</p><p>“Okay, this new song, Cuffed to You. Let the people know what they need to know about it.”</p><p>“This is one of my favorite songs on the album, I wrote it with my friend Mandy and yeah, enjoy.”</p><p>The song begins playing and Louis takes off his headphones and heads outside. Harry follows him into the restroom and finds Louis clutching a small golden flask.</p><p>“What a jerk.” Harry closes the door.</p><p>Louis chuckles. “It’s always the same, I should be used to it by now.” He brings up the flask to his lips but Harry comes closer and takes it from his hands.</p><p>“I need to relax somehow.” </p><p>“I know.” Harry places the flask on the sink.</p><p>Louis looks up at him with confused eyes, Harry grabs both his shoulders and presses him against the wall.</p><p>“Color?” he whispers into his ear.</p><p>“Green,” Louis breathes out.</p><p>Harry wraps a gentle hand around his neck and with the other one he caresses his cheek.</p><p>“We only have ten minutes-”</p><p>“Shh,” Harry presses a finger against his lips. “You wanna suck on something to take your mind off things?”</p><p>Louis’ eyebrows shoot up to his forehead.</p><p>“Not that, you dirty boy.” He tugs on Louis’ bottom lip with his thumb.</p><p>“So, finger sucking is allowed in your ridiculous rules?”</p><p>Harry squeezes his cheeks. “Don’t get snappy with me. Get on your knees.” </p><p>Louis does as told, and sits back on his calves. Harry grabs his chin and makes him lookup.</p><p>Harry traces his lips with his middle and forefinger until Louis parts his mouth, the insides wet and warm in a way that makes Harry’s breath hitch. His face remains impassive, gaze stern as Louis sucks on his fingers obediently.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Louis rushes back into the studio and quickly sits down, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, sorry, here I am.”</p><p>“So that was Cuffed to You followed by Like Honey from Louis Tomlinson’s new album,” the host says. “Now Louis, the other week you caused quite the shock on Twitter.”</p><p>“Really?” Louis tilts his head to the side, his playful tone back in full force.</p><p>“You were number one on trending cause fans saw you walking around Amsterdam with a mysterious new man, can you tell us anything about him?”</p><p>“What, about Harry?” Louis coyly laughs and briefly locks eyes with him across the room. “He’s just my bodyguard.”</p><p>-</p><p>“So, you grew up here?” Harry stands with his arms crossed looking at the reflection of the glass sliding doors that open to a wide balcony.</p><p>Louis rolls onto his back, torso bare and sheets covering him around the waist.</p><p>“Yeah, moved here when I was four,” Louis says. His hair is disheveled but his eyes aren’t as glassy as half an hour ago. “Both my parents had lost their jobs, there was an ad on the paper. They needed a little boy who could dance and sing for this cereal commercial.”</p><p>“And the rest is history?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s a way to put it,” Louis chuckles and sits on the bed. “They found an agent, my dad became my manager. I continued taking dance and singing and acting lessons to get more parts. In a year we moved from a shitty motel room to a decent apartment. I was just happy I was doing what I loved.”</p><p>Louis stands up from the bed and comes to stand by Harry’s side.</p><p>“What about you?” Louis leans on him.  “How does one go about becoming a professional dom.”</p><p>Harry frowns, he wishes he had a cigarette at his disposal. “I was tired of being a middle school teacher.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I thought I could do something better with my major.”</p><p>“English?”</p><p>“Psychology,” Harry says. “By luck, a local dungeon was hiring and I said <em> fuck it </em> and went to an interview.”</p><p>“And the rest is history?” Louis asks.</p><p>Harry chuckles. “Yeah.”</p><p>-</p><p>Harry keeps an eye on Louis before he goes on stage, bracing himself for an emotional outburst.</p><p>Louis is in a great mood throughout the day, laughing with the crew and jumping around during rehearsal. At some point hiding Mandy’s guitar picks and running away from her around the arena once Mandy realizes and chases him.</p><p>“Last tour he got too hammered to perform and we had to postpone the show,” Mandy whispers to him as they watch Louis while he’s surrounded by a couple girls and two guys, exchanging hugs and words backstage. “I was afraid he would do the same this time.”</p><p>Harry crosses his arms. “He needs help.”</p><p>“He’s already been to rehab once.”</p><p>“Then maybe you guys shouldn’t drink around him.” </p><p>Mandy flinches. </p><p>Harry closes his eyes, an apology on the tip of his tongue but he can’t bring himself to say it. He means what he said.</p><p>Harry stays backstage throughout the concert, carefully watching Louis during the concert in case his demeanor changes. Everything is normal. If anything, Louis is even livelier than usual, smiling through the choreography and hitting all of his high notes.</p><p>Harry finds himself bopping his head to a couple songs, AirPods forgotten back in his hotel room.</p><p>At the end of the show, Louis is sweaty and heaving but smiling brightly, nearly glowing with energy. He runs backstage and goes straight to the shower.</p><p>“I wanted to go out tonight but I think I’m too tired,” Louis says.</p><p>The inside of the car is silent, except for the radio playing a pop song at low volume.</p><p>“You really went all out tonight,” Oli says.</p><p>“It’s because I have the best choreographer in the world,” Louis says sweetly.</p><p>Oli nudges him on the shoulder and they laugh.</p><p>Their laughter is cut short when they arrive at the entrance of the hotel and find a large gathering of people.</p><p>“Oh no,” Mandy sighs. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Louis says. “I’ll take a few pics with them, it's not a big deal. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”</p><p>“Lou, you said you were exhausted.” Luke pitches in.</p><p>Louis shakes his head. “I’m not that tired. I can handle this, let me out. I'll distract them and you guys can enter through the back, yeah? Michael can come with me.”</p><p>“I’ll go with you,” Harry says.</p><p>“You really don’t have to, you’ve had a long day,” Louis says in a lower voice fixing him with his eyes.</p><p>“It 's okay.”</p><p>The car’s door unlocks and Harry steps out first, the crowd screams and they only grow louder when Harry helps Louis out of the car. An uneasiness overtakes him, he clutches Louis’ sweater as Louis stands in front of him.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Louis assures him.</p><p>Two men are guarding the hotel door and that’s the only security in sight. They’re surrounded by a sea of young fans calling Louis’ name.</p><p>“Who here has a sharpie?” Louis asks out loud and soon he’s signing as many posters as he can like a machine.</p><p>Harry stands back, mesmerized, and just a little fearful. The question of how Prisha will behave once she turns sixteen crossing his mind.</p><p>“Louis, I love you!” a tear-streaked fan hugs him out of nowhere.</p><p>“I love you, too.” Louis pats her back, eyes attentive as the fan goes on a rant about how Louis’ music saved her life. He ends up signing two CD’s and taking a selfie with her.</p><p>They stay there for an hour as Louis takes as many pictures as he can and signs as many CD’s until the sharpie stops working.</p><p>“Okay guys,” Louis addresses the crowd. “A couple more pictures before I leave. I’m sorry, I love you all, but I’m fucking tired.”</p><p>The crowd laughs, including Harry.</p><p>After a couple of photos, he and Louis start moving across the sea of people trying to get to the door. Fans shove their phones on Louis’ face trying to get one last shot.</p><p>“Sorry guys really wanna go to bed now.”</p><p>Harry doesn’t see it coming when out of nowhere a guy in sunglasses pulls Louis by the sweater and lifts him by around the waist.</p><p>Everything happens so fast. Harry doesn’t even think when he punches the stranger directly on the face and holds onto Louis, picking him up and carrying him all the way inside the hotel.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Louis asks him.</p><p>Harry blinks, taking in what just happened. Heartbeat still ringing in his ears.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I think so.” </p><p>“Your hand.” Louis grabs his forearm and brings it up to his face.</p><p>The back of his hand is covered in blood but nothing hurts.</p><p>_</p><p>“Nothing to be concerned about,” the doctor explains as he presses ice directly to Harry’s knuckles. “You should apply a cold compress for twenty minutes five times a day for the next few days and keep your hand elevated to combat the swelling. I’ll write you a note for some ointment for the pain but that’s all. None of the blood was yours.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Harry presses the ice harder against his hand. Despite his insistence that he was all right, Louis wouldn’t let him go to his room before coming here.</p><p>The doctor nods and Harry steps outside the room and finds Louis pacing the hallway while clutching his phone to his ear.</p><p>“I know, I know,” Louis says to whoever is on the other side of the line.</p><p>Mandy and Luke are sitting in the waiting room. Mandy throws him a peace sign. “What’s up hero?”</p><p>Harry shakes his head. </p><p>“Took you long enough,” Luke says, arms crossed. “Louis could’ve been killed tonight.” He stands up and goes to Louis.</p><p>Mandy rolls her eyes. “Ignore him. He hasn’t gotten laid in a while.”</p><p>“Who is Louis talking to?” Harry sits beside her.</p><p>“I’m sure Annika is currently yelling his ear off,” Mandy says. She’s in satin pajamas and slippers. “What happened is all over the news. TMZ is outside. The clip went viral on Twitter. Just another Thursday night, am I right?”</p><p>“How is he?”</p><p>“A little rattled, a couple bruises on his waist. He's fine.”</p><p>“I should’ve been quicker.”</p><p>“You did what you could,” Mandy squeezes his arm. “He’s lucky he has you.”</p><p>_</p><p>“Coming,” Harry says when there’s a knock on the door. He glances at the alarm clock on his nightstand before getting out of the covers and walking to the door.</p><p>It’s too early for any of the crew to be up.</p><p>“Louis, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Hey,” Louis stands awkwardly in front of him. “Can I come in?”</p><p>“Sure,” Harry steps to the side and closes the door behind him. “What's up? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No, not at all. Just wanted to come by and check on you. I know yesterday we were all very tired so I didn’t wanna bother you with questions or anything.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m okay. Thanks for checking,” Harry scratches his bare chest. “I’ve been in worse fights.”</p><p>“Yeah, I bet uh,” Louis averts his eyes from Harry’s naked torso. Cheeks coating in pink. “Also wanted to thank you for yesterday. I never intended for you to have to act like a real bodyguard, I should’ve never stepped outside the car without someone else.”</p><p>"No need to thank me. And it wasn't your fault, there is no way you could've known what was going to happen, don't blame yourself for it. I'd do it in a heartbeat  if it happened again."</p><p>"Yeah, that's not going to be anytime soon," Louis scratches his jaw. "Not after my manager threatened to kick my ass if I ever go outside without at least three bodyguards with me." He laughs. "How's your hand?"</p><p>Harry looks down at his hand as if he just realized it's there. The swelling has gone down, the knuckles have red splotches that will soon turn blue and then yellow until they fade. "It's okay."</p><p>"Will you still be able to whip my ass if I misbehave?"</p><p>Harry smiles, taken aback by the playful tone. "Always."</p><p>Louis laughs. They stand in silence for a few seconds and then Louis says, "Would you like to come to the pool?"</p><p>-</p><p>Over the past two months, Harry has learned to see the charm in the tour bus. The bunk is enclosed and dark which makes him feel like a bat but makes it easier to sleep. Karaoke nights are always fun. And there’s something magical about falling asleep in a city and waking up in another one.</p><p>That said, the private jet is a lot more accomodating. </p><p>“I know,” Mandy says in response to Harry’s expression of disbelief. “Wish we could fly everywhere in this baby,” she is completely draped over the leather sofa, a glass of water in hand. “But you know, the environment and shit.”</p><p>“When will we arrive?”</p><p>Mandy shrugs and picks up her acoustic guitar. “Flight is at least five hours long, so I hope you’ve got games on your phone.” She slings on the guitar and strums a recognizable chord.</p><p>“No, please,” Luke says as he walks past them.</p><p>“Weren’t you gonna take a nap anyway? Put on some earphones and shut up.” </p><p>Luke doesn’t reply and continues on his way.</p><p>Louis is in the back of the plane fast asleep and Oli is in another booth watching a movie on his laptop with his headphones on.</p><p>“You’ve ever written a song, Harry?” </p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>“A poem?”</p><p>He shakes his head again. “I’ve written a book before.”</p><p>“That's crazy! What's it about?”</p><p>Harry frowns. “Um. Psychology stuff.”</p><p>“I suppose writing a song is a little like writing a book,” she strums the guitar, getting into a nice melody. “You draw from your own experiences and come up with concepts and try to create something that people will resonate with.”</p><p>“How old were you when you learned to play the guitar?”</p><p>“I was thirteen,” Mandy says. “When I found out my dad was a musician, I begged my mom to buy me one but she didn’t want to. She said I’d end up just like my father, abandoning all of my responsibilities and just focusing on making music. So I got a job. I was still too young to work at McDonald’s but that didn’t stop me from creating a fake ID and my height has always made people think I’m older than I am. After a few months of saving, I finally bought one, a used up Fender. Learned to play all on my own, with the help of YouTube videos. It made me feel closer to my dad. Started my own channel where I uploaded covers and stuff, that's how Louis discovered me."</p><p>Harry nods along to the story, a question on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>“Your dad…  is he?”</p><p>“Dead? Nah, he just loves traveling. But the arrangement he had with my mom was messy, she didn’t want him near us and it wasn’t until I turned eighteen that I decided to travel all the way to Munich to see his face to face.”</p><p>-</p><p>The set is ample and elaborate, dozens of mirrors adorn a pent-house that is furnished all red, from the carpets to the tables and chairs.</p><p>"We are going to film a couple scenes of you lounging around the house," the director, a bald man with a beard, explains. "You are going to pretend you want to get out. Then we can film some scenes inside the bedroom and we can film the rest on the balcony."</p><p>Louis nods, hands on his waist. He is docked out in white chiffon and lace, a delicate necklace around his neck. His eyelids glitter under the light, a shimmery pink color that matches the gloss on his lips.</p><p>Harry could've skipped coming here altogether, but Mandy was insistent.</p><p>"Don't you want to see how a music video is made?" She said.</p><p>He blends right in with the filming crew in jeans and a black top, standing beside Mandy in silence. The director makes a signal and the beat of the song begins to play. </p><p>Louis sings along to the lyrics, a sour expression on his face that matches the angst-filled song.</p><p>The camera follows him around the set as he walks around seductively, hips swaying.</p><p>They repeat the same scenes around three times, then move into the bedroom.</p><p>A male model Harry hadn't paid attention to walks towards Louis. They shake hands and give each other a simple hug.</p><p>The director approaches them and seems to explain the scene to them, Harry is too far away to clearly make out what they're saying.</p><p>"He's kinda hot, right?" Mandy says to his right.</p><p>Something about him doesn't sit well with Harry.</p><p>The director moves back behind the camera and the model gets rid of his robe, standing in black jeans and showing off his bare torso, muscly and tanned.</p><p>The music starts up again.</p><p>The model and Louis circle each other around the room, Louis continues singing.</p><p>“Stop,” the director yells. “Louis, I want you to put your hand on his chest and push him away. Erik, I want you to grab his arm and pull him closer to you. Okay?”</p><p>The director yells action and the scene starts again, this time Louis pushes against Erik’s chest, Erik tries to grab his arm and ends up being too slow and it doesn’t look as intense as it was supposed to.</p><p>“Cut,” the director says. “Let’s do it again. Louis, you were perfect. Erik, try to do it quicker and with a bit more force, okay?”</p><p>Cameras start rolling again and this time when Louis pushes Erik, he grabs his forearm and pulls him into his chest.</p><p>“Now pretend like you’re about to kiss,” the director instructs. Erik leans down just as Louis looks up, both with heavy-lidded eyes and parted mouths. “Now turn away, Louis.”</p><p>Harry sighs. Both of them don’t have the kind of chemistry required for a compelling video about a passionate couple or whatever.</p><p>Louis changes into a skimpy red outfit and they do some more takes, all of them increasing in raunchiness.</p><p>Louis being pinned to the wall, Louis crawling on his knees to where Erik sits on the leather couch, caressing each other during one take, then faking an argument during another.</p><p>It's all wrong. Not Louis’ performance, but Erik’s movements and Harry subconsciously shakes his head before he catches himself.</p><p>He might be a good looking model, maybe even a decent actor in some other setting, but the way he wraps his hand around Louis’ neck, or grabs his chin, or pulls him against his chest seems so awkward and forced. </p><p>At one point Louis is lying down on the bed, spread out underneath Erik. They all await in silence while Erik messes around with a pair of golden handcuffs.</p><p>"These are a little tricky, huh," he says to no one in particular then laughs.</p><p>"Action," the director yells for the third time. Erik fumbles with the cuffs. tries to put them around a wrist but he doesn't seem to know what he's doing.</p><p>"Cut. Erik, what's going on?"</p><p>Before he can think it through Harry takes a step forward and goes towards him.</p><p>Erik frowns but Harry pays no mind to his confused face. He grabs the handcuffs from his hands.</p><p>"The shackle jaw should be pushed through the ratchet, in the body of the cuff until it's almost through," he demonstrates. "You gotta check the double lock isn't engaged, here, you see?" He presses the bow of the cuff around his own wrist. "There. Just like that."</p><p>Erik nods and Harry retreats to his place beside Mandy.</p><p>"They teach you that in bodyguard academy or something?" Mandy asks.</p><p>"It's pretty simple," Harry says. "Although I don't know why they would choose handcuffs for a scene like this, everyone knows they are incredibly uncomfortable and can leave pretty awful bruises."</p><p>Cameras start rolling. Erik climbs over Louis' body and swiftly cuffs him against the headrest. </p><p>The crew sighs in relief.</p><p>-</p><p>Harry opens the door to a wet haired Louis wearing a robe.</p><p>"Is there a chance you picked my lilac crop top before we left LA?" </p><p>Harry opens the door to let him in. "I don't think so, but you're free to check."</p><p>"Thank you." Louis walks inside. It's dark outside already, city lights visible from the large-sized windows. Louis kneels on the carpet and unzips Harry's bag.</p><p>"Are you going out tonight?" It's a redundant question. He crosses his arms.</p><p>"Erik invited me to this party at his place," Louis says as he carefully puts Harry's folded clothes away. "I want to wear my Mugler black latex pants with some Chanel platform sneakers but I couldn't find my crop…"</p><p>"Is it a good idea? That you go out tonight?"</p><p>Louis shrugs. "Why not? I'll take Michael and Carlo with me and I'll be all right. I don't have a concert tomorrow and I'm going to be in a penthouse surrounded by models. Sounds like a good time to me."</p><p>"You really want to spend your evening with someone like that?"</p><p>Louis closes the bag and stands up, walking towards Harry. </p><p>"Those people, they might be good looking but they never learned how to have an engaging conversation. They've always had their good looks to do the talking, their personalities are as flat as cardboard." Harry continues.</p><p>"Maybe I'm interested in doing something other than talking to him."</p><p>Harry laughs at the implication, remembering Erik's performance this afternoon. "And you think someone like him will be a good fuck? Please. He wouldn't know what to do with you in his bed."</p><p>Louis' eyes widen. </p><p>Harry thinks about explaining himself, taking those words back but he doesn't want to. </p><p>"And you do?" Louis' tone is unmistakably challenging. The urge to grab him by the hair and make him kneel overcomes him, brats that talk back need to be put in their place. He resists, uncrossing his arms and standing straighter.</p><p>"Baby, you know I do." </p><p>Louis takes a step forward. "I don't, actually." Another step. "You do a lot of talking but you never put your money where your mouth is. Now, unless you've decided to change your mind all of a sudden, I have places to be. Like a male model's bed getting my brains fucked out."</p><p>He reaches for the door handle but Harry grabs his wrist before he can twist it, and easily pulls him into his chest.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Louis blinks at him expectantly, shocked and confused. They both look at the grip Harry has on his wrist.</p><p>"What are you gonna do about it?"</p><p>Harry presses him to the wall, still holding onto his wrist,  looking down at the way his cheeks and neck flush in a way he's never seen before. Deep pink just like his lips that are only centimeters apart.</p><p>"Green," Louis whispers without any prompting and that's all the permission Harry needs to hold his face between two hands and kiss him.</p><p>Louis' lips are warm and sweet, a hint of coconut and mint. His breathing is hard, his hands grasp Harry’s shirt. Their lips slide together quickly and desperately until they're both breathless.</p><p>Louis slides his hand down the front of Harry's pants, gripping his cock.</p><p>Harry grunts into his mouth, he unties the front of Louis' robe and tugs on it until Louis stands naked before him. Harry slaps Louis’ hands away from his cock, grabs his shoulders, and turns him around then presses him against the wall.</p><p>"You're so goddamn infuriating," Harry says into his ear. He looks down at Louis' lace-clad ass, a red g-string disappearing between the plumpness. </p><p>He slaps a cheek, not being able to help himself. The moan Louis lets out makes him slap the other cheek, and then the same cheek again, repeatedly until they turn a deep red shade just like the thong. Then, he grabs the lace undergarments and tugs upward, as if wanting to give Louis a wedgie.</p><p>"Harry, please." Louis turns his head around to look at him.</p><p>Harry presses his fingers inside Louis' mouth who begins sucking around them instantly, sloppily and moaning while he covers them in saliva. "And so goddamn needy, you just need someone to put you in your place huh?"</p><p>He takes his fingers out and presses them against his g-string covered hole, feeling around the warmth, not surprised that it is completely hairless.</p><p>He looks down and spreads Louis' open with his thumbs, just to look at it, at the pink entrance he's been wanting to see since he first met Louis.</p><p>"Yeah, baby, you're just perfect all over aren't you." He rubs the wet fingers against Louis' hole. "Practically made to be fucked, pretty and tiny and smooth all over. You're too good to be taken by some stupid model who won't even know how to fuck you right."</p><p>"Please, Harry. Please, please," Louis repeats like a mantra, his voice cracks.</p><p>"Don't move," Harry says and squeezes a cheek.</p><p>He turns around and frantically searches for the lube inside his bag and a packet of condoms.</p><p>He is so hard he can bust at any moment. He takes a few seconds to breathe and calm down. Slides the condom on and lubes himself up before he returns to where he was, standing behind Louis. </p><p>"You want it, baby?" He presses the cockhead against his hole, biting his lip at the sensation. It's been too long since he's had proper sex. </p><p>"Yes, Har- Sir. Please, fuck me. I want your cock, want it so bad."</p><p>Harry pulls his head back by his hair. "I don't know if you deserve it. You were ready to be someone else's whore just some minutes ago."</p><p>"N-no, I- Sir." </p><p>"You're my little whore right?" Harry pulls his hair harder. He slides two fingers inside, scissoring them for a couple of minutes before he slides a third one. Letting them sit for a little while to make sure Louis is wet and ready.</p><p>He takes them out and wipes the remaining lube on Louis' small back, spreads one cheek out, and bends his knees a little so he can press the head of his cock against the pink hole.</p><p>Louis gasps, his fingers curl against the wall as if wanting to grasp it.</p><p>"Shhhh, you want it, right?"</p><p>Louis nods. "It's big."</p><p>Harry takes a deep breath and presses in a little further, tries to think about anything that isn't the wet heat tight around him. </p><p>He slides all the way in, Louis is so tight around him that it’s hard resisting bucking his hips up. </p><p>Louis gasps, "Oh my God," once his balls are touching his skin.</p><p>He starts slow, wanting to ease Louis into it. Wraps an arm around Louis' waist so he can pull him back. Their skin slaps sweetly, rhythmically.</p><p>"Uh, uh, fuck." Louis lets out.</p><p>"Feels good?"</p><p>Louis nods, nails digging into the wall, forehead pressing against it.</p><p>Harry wraps his arm around Louis' neck, choking him lightly with his elbow from behind while he continues to thrust.</p><p>Louis wails, "Yes, yes, yes."</p><p>Harry picks up his speed, looking down at where they're connecting in awe. </p><p>He slides all the way off and turns Louis around, picking him up before he can utter a word.</p><p>Louis wraps his legs around his waist and his arms around his shoulders, looking at him with glassy eyes that go wide when Harry enters him again.</p><p>Harry never had a chance, it's never been more clear than right now when he's holding Louis tight little body, glistening and flushed pink in his arms.</p><p>Louis' cock pretty and leaking against the lacy thong.</p><p>"Fuck me like a whore," Louis says.</p><p>Harry bounces him up and down easily with his thrusts. Louis gasps and grips his back. Harry grabs his chin and pulls him into a deep kiss, their tongues sliding together.</p><p>He stops to look into Louis’ eyes, slips his forefinger inside his mouth until he opens up then spits inside before he slaps his cheek.</p><p>Louis whines, brows furrowing and then he's spasming around Harry. Little cock spurting between their bodies as he comes.</p><p>Harry smiles, pressing Louis' body harder against the wall, and uses his little body to come. Huffing and grunting as he slams inside, sliding all the way in, and remains there as his balls tighten and he releases.</p><p>He breathes slowly, pressing his face against Louis’ neck. </p><p>He slides his cock out and carries Louis to the bed. They both collapse on it, chests heaving.</p><p>Harry's limbs tremble from the exertion.</p><p>"You're all right?" </p><p>"Yeah," Louis responds.</p><p>After a couple of minutes, Harry stands up from the bed to slip off the condom and throw it into the trash can. He grabs a towel on his way out of the bathroom and hands it to Louis, who mutters thanks.</p><p>He goes back into the bathroom and locks the door. Takes a quick piss then washes his hands. He removes his dirty clothes and gets into the shower.</p><p>A feeling washes over him as hot water falls on him. What just happened plays again inside his head. </p><p>He promised himself he wouldn't have sex with a client six years ago, and it hadn't taken more than a challenging eyebrow and a pretty boy to make him break that promise.</p><p>A mix of guilt, confusion, and pride sits at the pit of his stomach.</p><p>When he steps out of the shower and into the room, Louis is already asleep. </p><p>Harry slips underneath the covers and decides to leave his worrisome feelings for tomorrow.</p><p>-</p><p>He wakes up to Tiny's Tempo by Charlie Parker blaring beside his ear.</p><p>He grasps for his phone on the bedside table quickly and answers it without looking at the screen.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Are you back?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Are you done with your little trip?" Neelam asks.</p><p>Harry gets out of the bed, glancing back at Louis' sleeping form before he locks himself inside the bathroom.</p><p>"Why? No."</p><p>Neelam sighs on the other side of the line. Harry scratches his beard. It's too early for this.</p><p>"Where are you?"</p><p>"New York."</p><p>"Fucking hell, Harry. What's this? You've suddenly decided to travel around the world? Are you going through a crisis? Cause I don't know why else you'd think that'd be ideal when you are a father."</p><p>Harry pinches the bridge of his nose. "I told you my client was on a world tour. Listen, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The money I'll get, I know Prisha will need it in the future and I-"</p><p>"Prisha needs her father, Harry."</p><p>"Just a few more weeks," Harry says. "Hold on a little more, and I'll be back."</p><p>"Don't tell me just a few more weeks! Harry, it’s already been-" There is a knock on the door and Harry ends the call immediately.</p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"I'm going to head out to my room, okay?" Louis says. </p><p>"Okay." Harry frowns. At some point, they will have to talk about last night but right now there are too many thoughts running through his mind to focus.</p><p>-</p><p>After a cup of coffee and a simple mushroom omelet delivered to his room, Harry changes into a pair of basketball shorts and sneakers and heads to the gym.</p><p>Harry puts on his AirPods and turns Free For All as loud as he can while he runs on the treadmill, loses himself to the upbeat instrumental music. </p><p>Once his thighs and calves begin to burn, he picks up his speed, enjoying the feeling.</p><p>After thirty minutes he jumps out of the treadmill and goes to get his water bottle, tank top dripping in sweat.</p><p>He checks his phone and sees a message from Mandy from two hours ago asking him if he wants to join them for today's shoot and two missed calls from Neelam.</p><p>He locks his phone again, wipes the sweat from his forehead, and goes over to the weights rack.</p><p>-</p><p>There’s a knock on his door and he looks out of the window. It’s late.</p><p>He hasn’t spoken to Louis the whole day, he expected him to be too tired after today’s filming to want to do a scene.</p><p>Harry wraps a towel around his naked body and opens the door a little until his head fits through space.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Mandy says then after a second. “Hi.”</p><p>“Ready for what?”</p><p> “We’re going out tonight! Get dressed.”</p><p>“I’m not really-”</p><p>“Listen, Louis really wants you to be there. The silly thing just didn’t want to bother you, so c’mon don’t make me beg.”</p><p>Harry sighs. “Okay, I’ll meet up with you in twenty minutes.”</p><p>Mandy stops the door when Harry tries to close it. “I’ll wait.”</p><p>Harry nods and backs off,  walking towards his bag to retrieve some clothes while Mandy steps inside and sits on the bed.</p><p>Harry goes over to the bathroom to change himself in private. </p><p>“Oh, I love that green sweater on you,” Mandy says when Harry steps out. “Great, let’s go.”</p><p>-</p><p>The crew is waiting by the entrance of the hotel when Mandy and he arrive. Luke takes one look at him and rolls his eyes before turning his head to the side, Harry pays no attention to him by now he's accepted that Luke will never warm up to him. The rest of the crew welcomes them and the car is called.</p><p>The air inside the car is tense on their way to the club, Oli and Mandy making most of the conversation while Luke stares out of the window and Louis fiddles on his phone.</p><p>They’re let inside easily and directed to the second floor of the club.</p><p>The music is too loud and repetitive for Harry to enjoy, strobing lights are everywhere.</p><p>Two large bottles of vodka are placed in front of them and glasses are passed around.</p><p>Harry declines and asks the waitress for a glass of water instead. He lays back on the couch, already regretting his decision.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t come here to sit all night. Let’s go fucking dance,” Mandy downs the rest of his glass and pulls Oli and Louis by the arms, dragging them down to the dance floor. The rest of the crew follow them until the only people at the table are him and Luke.</p><p>“How was today’s filming?” Harry asks.</p><p>Luke crosses his arms and shrugs. “It was fine.”</p><p>“Does Louis choose what song is the new single or is it  his label?”</p><p>“His label.”</p><p>Harry nods, takes a sip of his glass of water. “Do you know what’s up with Louis and--”</p><p>“You ask too many questions about Louis.” Luke snaps.</p><p>Harry fixes Luke with his eyes. “Okay, sorry. I was just curious since you’ve been his friend for so many years.”</p><p>“You don’t need to know all those things to do your job,” Luke says. “Just focus on being his bodyguard and that’s it.”</p><p>Harry nods.</p><p>One of the dancers comes over to sit beside Luke and they start chatting.</p><p>Harry finishes the rest of his glass and descends the stairs in search of the restroom.</p><p>“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Louis pulls on his shirt and into the crowd of people dancing.</p><p>"To the restroom."</p><p>"Come dance with me," Louis says, his words a little slurred. He grabs Harry's arms and puts them on his waist while he swings to the (lack) of the rhythm of the booming music. "Where were you?"</p><p>"With Luke," he says. "I don't think he likes me very much."</p><p>"He's a little overprotective. Don't mind him." Louis turns around with his back against Harry’s chest, pushing his hips against him.</p><p>"Thought about you during shooting today. Couldn't stop thinking about last night."</p><p>Harry stands frozen behind him. "I don't think we should've done that." </p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Louis, I hope you don't expect our next session to be like that because--."</p><p>Louis turns around and pushes his chest. "You're unbelievable," he says before running further into the crowd of people, losing himself in it.</p><p>-</p><p>The next morning is a concert day as usual. Harry oversleeps since no one calls him in the morning.</p><p>When he goes to the hotel restaurant, there's no one there and he ends up having breakfast by himself.</p><p>He convinces one of the drivers to take him to Madison Square Garden and hangs around the backstage area while Louis practices his choreography and sings. He smiles while he's on stage then the tired look behind his eyes return as soon as the song is over.</p><p>If he spots Harry, he doesn't show it, walking around as if nothing happened.</p><p>During the night, the concert goes well. As well as usual.</p><p>When one of the dancers proposes the idea of going club jumping, everyone is in on the idea. Everyone except Harry.</p><p>-</p><p>Harry lies on his bed and scrolls through the album of photos on his phone. He stares at a picture of Prisha beside a snowman, from last winter.</p><p>His chest aches with how much he misses her and home in general. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.</p><p>His thoughts are interrupted when the sound of voices comes from the hallway.</p><p>A body seemingly falls onto the floor, and is followed by a laugh and 'oh shit' and then more giggles.</p><p>"Be careful," a stranger’s voice says.</p><p>"My room is around here," slurs a characteristically high pitched voice. </p><p>Harry is out of bed in seconds. He opens his door, wonders who could be stumbling down the hallway at three am.</p><p>"Give me the key, doll," a man Harry has never seen says into Louis’ ear, cornering him against the door of his room.</p><p>Louis giggles into his neck. "I don't know where I put it."</p><p>"What's the plan then? Fucking you here in the hallway where anyone can see and hear us?" He grabs Louis' chin and tries to kiss him, Louis is too drunk to comply. He giggles into his mouth and squirms.</p><p>"He's too drunk," Harry stands beside them, arms crossed to contain the urge he has of dragging the meathead by the back of his shirt and throw him down the stairs. "Leave him to me."</p><p>"And who the fuck are you?" The meathead asks. His muscles are bulging and his face is chiseled, his shirt and jeans are designers. A couple of inches taller than Harry, but he is sure if it comes down to it he can take him.</p><p>"My name's Harry. It was very kind of you to walk Louis to his room, but I'll take it from here." </p><p>"Harry?" Louis turns to look at him, tone enthusiastic.</p><p>Harry throws one of Louis' arms around his shoulders and holds onto his waist.</p><p>For a second it seems like the meathead is going to refuse, about to fight back. He rolls his eyes and takes a step back.</p><p>"Whatever," he mutters and walks away.</p><p>"Who was that?" Louis blinks up at him, eyes bleary. Cheeks and nose blotched pink.</p><p>"Where's your key, Louis?" Harry slides his hands into the pockets of Louis' jean jacket and comes up empty-handed.</p><p>"How does one even go about it?"</p><p>Harry frowned. "What?"</p><p>"How does one go about becoming a professional dom," Louis says, clutching the front of Harry's shirt. His hands are clammy and cold. "Is there an online course? A special school? With teachers dressed in latex and holding a riding crop instead of a--"</p><p>"Louis," Harry combs back the hair from Louis' forehead to look at his eyes and sighs in relief when the pupils aren't unusually dilated. "Your key, baby. Do you remember where you put it?"</p><p>Louis blinks slowly up at him as if processing his words. Then shakes his head.</p><p>"It's okay," Harry says and begins walking them towards his own bedroom. Louis crisscrosses his feet as he walks and leans into Harry’s side. </p><p>Louis throws himself on the bed as soon as Harry locks the door.</p><p>"I thought you said we weren't gonna do this again." Louis takes off one sneaker and throws it at the wall, then does the same with the left one.</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>Louis giggles. "Sleep together. It would be a shame cause I think I really like you. I know you feel--" Louis stops abruptly and then rolls over onto his side and pukes on the floor.</p><p>Harry rushes to his side and hitches him up, frantically carrying him to the bathroom so Louis can throw up the rest inside the WC.</p><p>"There, let it all out." Harry brushes the hair away from his face and rubs his back.</p><p>-</p><p>After half an hour, Louis seems conscious enough to be left on his own.</p><p>"Louis, do you think you could shower on your own?" </p><p>Louis winces but nods his head.</p><p>Harry helps him out of his clothes and tests the water temperature before helping Louis inside. While Louis showers, Harry calls the room service to inform them of the incident so they'll send someone to clean up.</p><p>He retrieves some old sweats and a shirt and leaves them on the bathroom sink.</p><p>"Do you need help getting dressed?"</p><p>Louis shakes his head, looking particularly small under the water spray.</p><p>He emerges from the bathroom twenty minutes after, swimming in Harry's big clothes and padding towards the bed on bare feet.</p><p>Harry hands him a water bottle. "Drink this, it'll make it more bearable during the morning."</p><p>Louis does as told and hands the bottle back.</p><p>Harry turns off the light and gets underneath the covers. He helps Louis onto his side, cuddling behind him.</p><p>"So, I'll know if you move onto your back while you sleep," Harry explains, their bodies not quite touching but close enough that he would feel it if Louis moved.</p><p>Louis nods and rests his head on the pillow, his breathing slows down, and then, "Thank you."</p><p>-</p><p>"What were you thinking?" Harry hisses when he sees Mandy standing outside his door early in the morning. He gets out of the room and leaves the door ajar so Louis won't hear them. "Where were you last night? I thought you guys looked after each other."</p><p>Mandy looks guilty, dark circles under her eyes. "He snuck from under us. We tried calling him but-" she shows Harry Louis' phone. </p><p>Harry shakes his head, reprimands build up in his stomach like vile. The idea of what Louis dodged last night, just because he was lucky Harry heard him while walking down the hallway. </p><p>"Is he okay?" Mandy raises on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse. She looks younger with barely any makeup on and a silk nightcap covering her hair.</p><p>"He will be fine." Harry deflates. "Just needs rest and hydration. He’ll have a hell of a hangover, though."</p><p>Mandy nods.</p><p>"He has a concert today?"</p><p>Mandy nods again.</p><p>"Is there a way to--?"</p><p>She shakes her head. "I don't think so. We've never done that before."</p><p>Harry sighs. "Can you ask?"</p><p>Mandy puffs her cheeks. "I can try?"</p><p>-</p><p>Louis is startled awake when Harry closes the door.</p><p>He looks around the room with furrowed brows and then at Harry. He narrows his eyes.</p><p>"We didn't do anything last night."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Cause you were blacked out drunk."</p><p>Louis' eyes pop open in realization. He shakes his head and rubs his forehead.</p><p>"Drink water," Harry says. "I'll get you a pill. Order breakfast, no alcohol, no juice." He hands Louis the menu. </p><p>"Did I-" Louis begins. Harry raises a brow. "Did I say anything dumb last night?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>-</p><p>Despite Mandy's alleged best efforts, Louis goes out on stage late at night. </p><p>Face caked up in makeup, and a winning smile on his face.</p><p>The choreography isn't the same as always. Louis is in sync with the dancers and shakes his hips when he needs to but he abstains from any car wheels.</p><p>Before someone can bring up the idea of going out, the crew is getting into a car and heading back to the hotel.</p><p>-</p><p>Harry stands in front of the bathroom mirror to check his hair. As much as he doesn't care about events like these, the idea of being seen by hundreds or thousands is daunting.</p><p>"You don't have to come if you don't want to," said the text he received last night.</p><p>"You clean up good, Harry!" Mandy checks him out at the door.</p><p>Her hair is in two space buns and she is wearing a long bedazzled dress, with gloves and platforms.</p><p>"Thank you," Harry says. "You look great too."</p><p>She opens the door to let him inside. Louis is seated in front of the vanity, Helga busy doing his makeup while a guy in pink hair blow-dries his hair.</p><p>Harry meets his eyes on the mirror reflection and Louis averts his gaze.</p><p>"Harry?" Mandy snaps her fingers. "I asked if you've ever been to an award show?"</p><p>Harry shakes his head.</p><p>"Oh they're plenty fun and entertaining," Mandy sits on the bed. "But the real fun comes during the after-party." She wiggles her brows.</p><p>A ping goes off and she checks her phone then shakes her head. "They loaded the wrong guitar, for fuck’s sake. Gotta do everything myself," she jumps off the bed and rushes to the door. "See you guys in a bit."</p><p>“I love it,” Louis observes his right profile and then his left one in the mirror. His hair is done in his iconic fringe, and his make up is subtle. The glitter on the inner corner of his eye and the mascara making his already big blue eyes stand out even more. “Thank you, this is perfect.” Louis hugs Helga and Jose and walks them to the door. Harry waves them goodbye and then Louis closes the door and it’s just the two of them again.</p><p>Harry stares at Louis’ exposed midriff and the way the pants fit around his curvy backside. </p><p>“Is that the shirt we bought?” Louis asks and steps closer.</p><p>Harry looks down at the white button-up on instinct. “Yeah.”</p><p>Louis smiles. “You look very nice.”</p><p>Harry clears his throat. “So do you.”</p><p>“Wait,” Louis holds up a finger. He walks to the closet and retrieves a piece of cloth from one of the drawers, returning with said piece between his hands. “You will need this.” He hands Harry a black silk tie, on the inside of it there is an embroidered H.S. in golden.</p><p> “I,” Harry begins. “Thank you but this is- “</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>“Louis, I don’t know if I can keep all these… things you’ve gifted me. I need to pay you back. You’ve spent too much on me and,”</p><p>Louis holds a finger to his mouth, shutting him up. “Do you like it?”</p><p>“Louis.” Harry sighs. “Of course I do but-”</p><p>“Then keep it.” Louis bats his lashes and giggles.</p><p>“You gotta let me pay it back,” Harry says. “I can-”</p><p>“Harry,” Louis laughs. “Do I honestly look like I need the money?”</p><p>Harry glances at the pent-house they’re at, the gold necklace around Louis’ neck that could probably pay off all of his credit card debt, and the white leather furniture surrounding them that costs more than his car. </p><p>“Exactly,” Louis laughs and takes the tie away from him. He wraps it around his neck and begins to tie it up. Harry can’t move, just stare at Louis’ dainty manicured hands while he fixes his tie. “There,” Louis slides a hand down the tie and pats his chest.</p><p>Their eyes meet. It’s so silent around them that they can hear each other’s breathing.</p><p>They hear a loud knock on the door and Oli yells, “Car is here, Louis!” </p><p>-</p><p>Harry had heard of the VMA’s before, obviously. The last time he watched it however was when Britney Spears danced onstage with a python draped around her shoulders. </p><p>Louis bounces his leg, looking out of the window of the limousine frantically. His hand twists on his lap and he glances at the bottle of wine chilling beside an arrangement of glasses.</p><p>Harry places his hand on his thigh. </p><p>Louis snaps his head up at Harry and takes in a deep breath before reclining back on the seat.</p><p>An overwhelmingly large crowd stands in front of Barclay Center, a long red carpet extends from the car to the entrance. </p><p>As soon as Louis steps out of the car he is welcomed by cheers and high-pitched screams. </p><p>Louis waves and blows kisses at the crowd.</p><p>A lady escorts them to their designated area.</p><p>The place is full of people. Fans and artists and security and photographers. Large cameras and other equipment are moved around them. Harry is momentarily blinded by the flashes and the bright lights.</p><p>Louis stands in front of a backdrop full of the MTV logo and poses for the photographers. Laughing and smiling for them as if he had done this all his life. As if ten minutes ago he wasn’t shivering with nervousness. </p><p>The photographers call out his name left and right.</p><p>After some minutes, they all walk further down to another area, and the same happens with another round of photographers.</p><p>Everything seems to be going accordingly until a blond man in a mint suit approaches Louis.</p><p>Harry steps forward, he is too far away to reach Louis. Louis’ bodyguard, Michael, pulls his arm to stop him and shakes his head.</p><p>“But-?”</p><p>The guy says something into Louis’ ear and puts a hand on his waist.</p><p>The cheers and screams grow louder with the interaction, photographers squeeze between one another to get a picture. </p><p>Louis smiles but Harry knows better than to mistake it for a genuine reaction. His shoulders are tense and he doesn’t blink.</p><p>He says something to the guy but Harry can’t hear it with the loud crowd. </p><p>The guy kisses Louis’ temple and walks away.</p><p>-</p><p>By now, Harry knows the basics of Louis' performance. It involves dynamic choreography, visual effects, a revealing outfit, and glitter.</p><p>His VMA’s performance is no different.</p><p>He starts by singing Like Honey, then in the middle of the chorus transitions to Cuffed To You. Mandy plays a guitar solo Harry has never heard before and Louis ends the performance by being carried away by three male dancers.</p><p>Harry watches it all from his seat while Oli bops his head beside him and dances to the songs.</p><p>The rest of the award show goes by quickly. Harry doesn’t recognize any of the other performers but he tries to appreciate the music and show. Louis wins Song of the Year, Best Pop Video, and Song of the Summer.</p><p>-</p><p>The after-party turns out to be a lot like the red carpet, the main exception being that the sky is darker and everyone has changed outfits.</p><p>Mandy and Oli are quick to down as many tequila shots as they can.</p><p>“I need to meet Dua Lipa,” Mandy looks out into the crowd directly at a dark-haired girl.</p><p>“Shit, me too!” Oli jumps and turns to look towards the same girl.</p><p>They both disappear after that, lost between the bodies.</p><p> “You should go with them,” Louis tells him and takes a sip from his glass of champagne. </p><p>“I don’t know who Do A Lipa is.” Harry takes a sip from his lemon water.</p><p>Louis chuckles.</p><p>“Do you usually go to a lot of parties like this?”</p><p>Harry narrows his eyes. “Not that often. But I’ve been to my fair share of stuffy events. Sometimes clients invite you to some of their parties if you’ve known them for a long time. It’s like they start considering you a close friend,” Harry says. “Not all the time, though. Some people won’t even look you in the eye if they find you at the shopping aisle.”</p><p>“You’ve had a lot of clients?”</p><p>“How many is a lot?”</p><p>Louis blushes and looks away. “I don’t know.” The silence is drowned out by the bass of the music, they both look out into the crowd. “How are they? Usually.”</p><p>“As in?”</p><p>“Do you have more female clients? Male clients? Are they young, old?”</p><p>Harry stops to think for a second. “I don’t think they are a certain type. Like I said in my book, people from all walks of life have requested a session with me. Moms, dads, people in their seventies, married people, single people. Anyone that wants a break from their usual life.”</p><p>Louis nods, his attention never wavers.</p><p>“Does performing get easier after so many years of doing it?” Harry asks.</p><p>“Louis!” A man yells in their direction. “Oh my God, I didn’t think I’d find you here.”</p><p>It’s the same blond man from the red carpet. He looks around Louis’ age, with straight hair and a chiseled chin.</p><p>“Hey, Sam,” Louis greets.</p><p>“I'm so happy I found you here, you look stunning.” His eyes sweep over Louis’ figure. “Are you here with anyone?”</p><p>Harry clears his throat.</p><p>“S’up man.” Sam nods his head then turns his body towards Louis again. “Listen, I heard about you and Reggie breaking up, sorry about that. My hotel isn’t far away from here, what do you say if we ditch the party and--”</p><p>“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” </p><p>Sam clicks his tongue. “I mean…”</p><p>Louis smiles. “Thought so.” And walks away.</p><p>Sam downs the last of his glass but Harry doesn’t stay there to see what he does next and instead jogs after Louis, paranoid that he’s going to lose him in the crowd.</p><p>He finds him hidden between the restroom hallway, sipping on his flute of champagne.</p><p>“So, that’s Sam.” Harry slips beside him.</p><p>Louis nods.</p><p>“Lovely gentleman.”</p><p>Louis chuckles.</p><p>The party is still going strong as more people arrive and the music is turned up.</p><p>“He was right about something, though,” Harry grabs Louis’ flute and places it on a near table. “We should ditch this party.”</p><p>He grabs Louis’ hand and pulls him towards the entrance. Harry doesn’t stop walking until he sees cars driving down and calls for a taxi.</p><p>He climbs inside the car after Louis.</p><p>“Where to?” The driver asks.</p><p>“Uh, what’s that place called, Central Park?”</p><p>The driver takes off. Louis giggles at his side. “What’s that place called?”</p><p>“I’ve never come to New York, okay? Don’t judge me.” Harry laughs and realizes their hands are still intertwined. </p><p>"I hope no one saw us," Louis laughs. "My publicist won't be too happy about it."</p><p>Harry shrugs.</p><p>Harry thanks and pays the driver and they both get out. He looks around and can't decide which direction to go. The view is captivating, tall buildings and trees, everything is illuminated by lights and people walking around.</p><p>"What's the plan, now, Captain?" Louis asks.</p><p>"And now we walk." Adrenaline is still coursing through his veins, they walk mindlessly with their hands intertwined until they arrive at a small pizza joint.</p><p>Smoke is wafting from it, the smell is mouth-watering and before he knows it he's paying for two slices.</p><p>They both moan while chewing, walking in no specific direction.</p><p>"Try folding it like this," Louis demonstrates and bites into his slice.</p><p>"This is really good," Harry says.</p><p>Louis laughs. "You don't have pizza like that in Canada?"</p><p>"Ours isn't as thin," Harry says. "The crust is thicker."</p><p>"But you have poutine."</p><p>"And maple syrup."</p><p>They throw away the plastic plates in the nearest trash can and continue walking.</p><p>Louis begins to shiver, hugging himself. It's then Harry remembers Louis is wearing a thin cropped shirt.</p><p>He takes off his suit jacket and hands it to him.</p><p>"Thank you," Louis puts it on right away. He looks endearing in it, the jacket way too big for his frame.</p><p>After maybe half an hour of walking, they take a seat on the nearest bench.</p><p>"Is this better than going to that guy's hotel room?" Harry asks.</p><p>Louis chuckles. "One hundred percent."</p><p>Autumn leaves blow around them with the wind, the moon illuminates them as if it's a spotlight, crickets mix with the sound of cars and the branches moving.</p><p>Harry thinks about Mandy's words and Louis' visceral reaction tonight. "What's his deal? Why did you date him?"</p><p>Louis takes a deep breath and throws his head back. "Cause I was young and stupid and in love," he looks at Harry. "You really wanna know?"</p><p>Harry shrugs. "We have all night."</p><p>"When I was seventeen I was in this show, Talented High. That's where we met. Most of the actors were our age so we all kind of became friends, we would go to parties together all the time and have a lot of fun on set." He pauses. "We all kind of messed around with one another, too. We were young, you know? And there was alcohol involved, among other things. I'd never had a serious boyfriend before but he seemed perfect to me. Handsome and tall. He would write me songs and make me feel special." He looks out into the distance. "We dated for four years."</p><p>"And then?" </p><p>"And then I went to rehab," Louis says. "Oh, also found out he'd been cheating on me from day one." He laughs. "We weren't good for each other, we had a lot of fun at times but- a lot of bad times, too."</p><p>"I see," Harry squeezes his hand.</p><p>"And you?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Do you have a partner at the moment?"</p><p>Harry shakes his head. </p><p>"Is it hard? Dating with your job?"</p><p>"Not really." Harry narrows his eyes. "I let them know about my job pretty early on. Most of them are intrigued by the idea."</p><p>"You've never dated a client?"</p><p>Harry curls his hands on his thighs. He mulls over his answer. "One time, while I was still working at the Dungeon. So, I wasn't independently working. Back then I didn't care that much about rules and stuff. I met this client seven years ago, and we had a lot of chemistry together, we got along really well. We had an affair I guess you would call it, and then I got fired from the Dungeon cause it was against the rules to sleep with clients, and then we realized we weren't meant for each other."</p><p>Louis squeezes his hand back.</p><p>They stay underneath the sky for a couple more hours, swapping stories about their life until it gets too cold and they make their way back to the hotel. </p><p>-</p><p>"That's all they talk about," Mandy makes a disgusted face while she scrolls down her phone.</p><p>Sun is shining from the windows of the bus, the whole crew is in pajamas. Oli is snoring in his bunk and Luke is eating Nutella on toast.</p><p>Harry never thought he would miss the tour bus life.</p><p>"What does it say?" Harry sits down beside Mandy.</p><p>"But the biggest surprise of the night came when Sam Fender sneakily approached Louis Tomlinson during the red carpet," Mandy reads in a mocking voice. "The former couple dated for years while they were both leads on the hit show Talented High, but according to sources they broke up due to their busy schedules. Fans speculate this could mean the two stars are back together, <em> blah blah </em>bullshit who cares. What about the performance? What about mentioning he won Song of the Year?"</p><p>"It's okay," Louis says over his mug of coffee. "You know how the tabloids are."</p><p>"The so-called fans better not think you're back with that entitled cheating prick, do they even remember how-"</p><p>"Mandy," Louis laughs. "I'm sure my real fans know not to trust any of this."</p><p>"I preferred it when they thought you and Harry were fucking," Oli jumps from his bunk bed and scratches his stomach. He steals the piece of toast from Mandy's hand and bites into it. </p><p>The silence that follows makes them all look away. Harry feels Luke's burning eyes on his back.</p><p>"Anyway, where are we heading? San Diego?"</p><p>-</p><p>After the show, they all go back to the tour bus and fall asleep pretty quickly. The exhaustion of the past two weeks of touring winning over their adrenaline.</p><p>Harry wakes up in the middle of the night for a glass of water.</p><p>The tour bus is silent except for people's breathing and the lulling sound of the engine.</p><p>He is surprised to find Louis lying on the couch, a notebook in between his hands.</p><p>"Aren't you tired?" Harry asks, keeping his volume low.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep unless I wrote something down."</p><p>"How come?" Harry sits down beside where his legs are resting on the leather.</p><p>Louis chuckles. "I don't know how to explain it but- sometimes, it's as if song lyrics just come to me. And I repeat them in my head for hours, sometimes days. And it doesn't stop unless I sit down to write the song."</p><p>Harry glances at the slick hard-cover notebook, he wants to look at it, read over the lyrics but it seems like overstepping a boundary.</p><p>"Do you write all of your songs?"</p><p>"Yup," Louis nods with a proud smile. "I didn't write the songs on my first record but I insisted on doing so in these past two. It's really… therapeutic."</p><p>Harry takes Louis' legs and drapes them over his own, content with the warmth.</p><p>"So, you're Louis Tomlinson;  actor, dancer, performer, and singer-songwriter? Is there anything you can't do?" He teases.</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes and smiles. It's too dark to notice if he is blushing but Harry is sure he is.</p><p>"I'm not great at knitting…" he says. "I was never good at math?"</p><p>Harry laughs. Unconsciously he's begun to rub Louis' legs over his trackies.</p><p>"I am… a decent cook," Louis continues, his eyes following the movement. "And I've been told I'm a pro at giving head."</p><p>Harry stops rubbing his leg to look at him.</p><p>Louis stares right back, eyes full of desire, lip caught between his teeth. He’s testing Harry.</p><p>"Is that due to extensive practice and experience?" Harry asks. "Or do you think you were just born with that talent?"</p><p>"Extensive practice, definitely," Louis responds without hesitation.</p><p>Something sour sits in the pit of Harry's stomach but he won't label it jealousy.</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>Louis nods. "Would you like me to show you?" He licks his lips. "Sir?"</p><p>Harry grunts, he doesn't think about it, just pulls Louis nearby the collar of his crew neck and kisses him.</p><p>It's just as frantic as the first time. Their lips wetly sliding against each other. Louis tastes like mint and smells like vanilla. Their warm breaths mingle and soon Louis is underneath him, legs wrapped around his back and fisting the back of his shirt.</p><p>"Not here," Harry pants.</p><p>"My room, please, I want it," Louis begs.</p><p>They stumble towards the back of the bus. Harry would be surprised if no one heard them with how loud they are, Louis pulling on his shirt and trying to squeeze his cock.</p><p>At last, they reach the small room and Harry locks the door behind him and throws Louis onto the bed.</p><p>He doesn't have his bag with him, but improvisation has never been an issue.</p><p>He cages Louis underneath him, helps him off his crew neck, and tugs off his sweats. </p><p>Louis is wearing cotton panties, the front of them slightly darker.</p><p>Harry sits at the foot of the bed and pulls down his pants, his hard cock slaps against his lower abdomen. He stares at Louis. "You said you were gonna show me, right? C'mon."</p><p>Louis nods his head obediently and jumps off the bed and kneels on the floor, looking up at him in wonder.</p><p>He grabs Harry’s  cock and swallows, a small manicured hand contrasting against the thick veiny length.</p><p>Harry grips his chin. "You wanted this, didn't you? What is your color?"</p><p>"Green," Louis says without hesitation.</p><p>"Then go on, suck it like the good slut you are."</p><p>Louis licks his lips then wraps his mouth around the head, looking up at Harry as he goes further down. Mouth warm and slick around him.</p><p>He begins bobbing his head up and down, one hand around the base of Harry’s dick. It turns sloppy quickly, spit dripping from Louis' chin, making a wet sound.</p><p>"Is this what you wanted?" Harry whispers, remembering there are people just on the other side of the thin door. "To suck cock like a bitch in heat?"</p><p>Louis whines around him and slides his mouth off. "Sir, please."</p><p>Harry smushes his cheeks between his hand and locks eyes with him. "Please, what?"</p><p>"Use my mouth like a pussy."</p><p>Harry takes a second to swallow the grunt bubbling in his throat, his cock throbs harder.</p><p>He slaps Louis' hands away. "Don't make me tie you up," he says sternly. He looks down at Louis' spit-soaked face and feels a rush of power course through him. He tugs on Louis’  hair with one hand and with the other slaps his dick against the boy’s chiseled cheek,  chin, and glossy lips.</p><p>Harry rubs the pad of his thumb against Louis’ lips then slaps him, quick and not too hard. It makes Louis open his mouth even wider, a moan escaping his lips.</p><p>Harry thrusts inside and uses the hold on his hair to move Louis' face up and down his hard cock, delighting in the wet choked sounds he makes, the way his throat spasms around him.</p><p>"All the way down, all the way down, be good." Harry presses on the back of his head until all of his dick is inside Louis' throat then holds him there for a couple seconds.</p><p>Louis coughs once he lets him go, tears are spilling down his eyes. </p><p>Harry rubs a hand down his face, smearing the spit and tears all over his perfect skin then pulls him in again, thrusts his balls on his face while he jerks off with the other hand.</p><p>Louis immediately goes about sucking one into his mouth, looking up at Harry with red eyes before doing the same to the other.</p><p>Harry pulls him off by gripping his hair and puts his dick back in his mouth, thrusting until he hits the back of his throat.</p><p>Louis pants when he pulls out, more spit covering his face and dribbling down to his neck. </p><p>"You like that, baby? Like choking around my cock?"</p><p>"Yes," Louis says. Harry slaps him and thrusts a couple of fingers down his throat. "Yes Sir,  I do."</p><p>By mere luck he spots a marker on the bed stand, a dozen thoughts rush through his mind. Luke's overprotectiveness, Sam's dismissal, the number of times Louis has had to give people head to get so good at it. Power and jealousy mix in his gut as he uncaps the marker.</p><p>"Who's your master, slut?"</p><p>"You are, Sir," Louis says dazed.</p><p>"That's right." Harry grips his chin. "You might have sucked a hundred men before me but you're mine. This mouth is mine. This throat is mine. You're mine to fuck, mine to slap, mine to use. Is that clear?"</p><p>"Yes Sir, yours."</p><p>Louis stays still while Harry swiftly writes on his forehead with the marker. He caps it back once he's done and puts it back in its place.</p><p>There is something different about fucking Louis' mouth when the phrase 'STYLE'S WHORE' is written on his forehead.</p><p>He thrusts and comes all over Louis' face, mostly around his awaiting mouth and on his forehead. </p><p>Once he's done and going through the aftershocks of his orgasm, Louis collects the cum with his fingers and sucks it off while looking at him.</p><p>Harry shakes his head, brain dry after such a good blowjob.</p><p>He pulls Louis back on the bed and lays him underneath, he sneaks a hand down the front of Louis’ panties to return the favor but-</p><p>"You… came." He says in amazement.</p><p>Louis blinks blearily at him, the writing on his forehead smudged out. "Yeah."</p><p>Harry removes his hand and instead kisses Louis, tenderly this time, framing his face with his hands and slowly sliding his lips against his.</p><p>"You did so well, you were perfect," he says into his lips and kisses his temple, feeling satiated and bone-tired and so happy. </p><p>He grabs the roll of paper on the nightstand and does his best to clean Louis' face. When he’s done, he slips out of his room and back into his bunk bed.</p><p>-</p><p>The set is alive with the sound of lights being set up, crew members run around doing any last touches. There is a rack of clothes and shoes already arranged to wait at the side, an assistant is going through the fabric with a garment steamer.</p><p>The Director has a stack of glossy photos on the table in front of Louis.</p><p>“The theme is Privacy,” he says to Louis and strokes his chin. “We want the tone of it to be intimacy, warmth, unrefined, unretouched.”</p><p>The pictures are mainly of half-naked people brushing their teeth, eating, on the bed, showering, and smoking.</p><p>There was no need for Harry to tag along for the photo shoot, but he knew he would enjoy the experience.</p><p>“We could go to the beach after this,” Louis says to him once the Director and stylist walk away.</p><p>There is air-conditioning on set but outside, the temperature is warm and humid. Unusual weather for a month like October, but expected for a place like Mexico.</p><p>"Do you like the sea?" </p><p>"Not particularly," Harry says.</p><p>"That might be cause you haven't swum in the Caribbean sea," Louis says.</p><p>If Harry focuses he can hear the waves crashing near, the beach house they reside at extremely close to the ocean.</p><p>"We should go swimming after shooting," Louis says.</p><p>-</p><p>The Director signals for Louis to get underneath the covers of the bed, the breeze blows through the windows.</p><p>"Pretend like you're just waking up," the Director instructs as he holds the camera really close to Louis' face.</p><p>Louis blinks his eyes open and gently rubs them. He rolls on the sheets before throwing them aside and stretching his arms over his head.</p><p>Harry gawks when he sees Louis stand in front of a dozen people in cotton booty shorts and a matching tank top.</p><p>He runs a hand through his hair and looks around, a sight Harry has grown so accustomed to over the past two months of being on tour with him. In the beginning, Harry tried to get out of the room as soon as their scenes were over and Louis fell asleep, but he didn't bother anymore. Content to sleep in the same bed.</p><p>The next set of photos are taken at an open concept kitchen. </p><p>They take some pictures of Louis preparing coffee, then sitting on top of the kitchen island while he sucks on a spoonful of peanut butter while looking at the camera. Not even seductively, just pensive.</p><p>An assistant runs to the Director in that instant and says something into his ear that Harry is too far away to capture.</p><p>The Director shakes his head and touches his forehead. "Do you know any other model that could come here quickly?"</p><p>She shakes her head.</p><p>"What's going on?" Louis asks.</p><p>"Change of plans," the Director says. "Our model Pablo had an accident on his way here and he won't be able to make it. We’re going to try and make some calls to hire another model on short notice, but we don't know of any in the area."</p><p>"Oh my God, is he okay?"</p><p>"He's fine," the Director waves a hand. "Small bike crash, he says nothing serious happened but," he strokes his chin and meditates for a few seconds. "Well, I guess we could try to change some of the concepts and turn them into solo shoots or we could reschedule…"</p><p>"We leave in three days," Louis adds.</p><p>The Director closes his eyes, thinking.</p><p>"I did some modeling years ago," Harry blurts out, anything to make the frustrated faces on set disappear.</p><p>Director snaps his eyes open and looks him up and down, he whispers something into the assistant's ear and she replies just as quietly.</p><p>Harry sticks his hands in the pockets of his jeans and raises his shoulders. </p><p>"How tall are you?" The assistant asks.</p><p>"I'm six feet," Harry says.</p><p>She frowns, sizing him up then shrugs. "He looks like he's Pablo's size, he's handsome... I say we try."</p><p>"Okay plan B, everybody! Get this man dressed and styled, we don't have a lot of time. Hurry up!" </p><p>Harry is sat in front of the vanity and while a lady adds foundation to his face and gel to his brows, another one styles his hair.</p><p>They return to the bedroom. Harry feels a little naked in boxers and an unbuttoned blue shirt.</p><p>“Okay, let’s roll!” The Director shouts.</p><p>They both get on top of the bed, Harry's heartbeat rises.</p><p>“Just act like you would if you were a couple,” Director says exasperatedly.</p><p>Louis hugs a leg around his back and looks up at him. Harry holds himself up with an arm and places the other one on Louis’ chest. Louis’ places his hand over his.</p><p>“Hold that, perfect.” The Director takes a couple of shots of them in that position from different angles, the sound of the camera going off piercing his ears.</p><p>“I didn’t know you’d worked as a model before,” Louis says quietly. “When was that?”</p><p>“When I was like,” Harry stops to think. “five, I think.”</p><p>Louis throws his head back in laughter.</p><p>“Nice!” Director says. “Keep going. Just pretend we’re not here.”</p><p>“What other position should we do?” Harry asks.</p><p>“You tell me, you’re the professional here.”</p><p>“Hey!” Harry frowns. He tickles Louis’ stomach to get back at him.</p><p>Louis bats his hands out of the way while battling a fit of giggles.</p><p>“Someone’s ticklish,” Harry smiles amused, and tries to tickle anything he can reach, his waist, his neck. Louis pushes him back on the bed and crawls on top of his lap, and interlaces their hands together.</p><p>Harry swallows, the sight of Louis with the rays of sunshine making his eyes look brighter than ever, his tan more golden. He has always found him attractive but lately, he’s been looking ethereal. Videos and photographs don’t do him justice in the slightest.</p><p>Harry grabs him by the waist and throws him on the bed again before his little friend takes too much interest and misunderstands the situation. He grabs a pillow and hits Louis on the head with it, with barely any force. Louis retaliates.</p><p>-</p><p>They change into matching robes and the Director takes a couple of shots of them in the kitchen, Louis on top of the kitchen island with Harry between his legs, arms caging him in place while Louis feeds him peanut-butter.</p><p>Some shots of them drinking coffee side by side, Louis from a dainty mug and Harry from a larger one.</p><p>Then they move to one of the bathrooms, where red lights are already set up. The atmosphere is seductive and sexy, the bath already filled with water.</p><p>“We’ll take some solo shots and then of the two of you, okay?”</p><p>Louis steps into the soapy water, completely shirtless, and with only underwear. The foam covers the top side of his body as he looks at the camera and arches his back. Blows bubbles at the lenses reclines back and lifts a dainty calf. Covers himself coyly.</p><p>Harry gets inside after a few minutes. The water is still foamy but more on the luke-warm temperature.</p><p>They sit facing each other, Harry with a glass of wine while Louis pretends to read a magazine. </p><p>Then one with Louis against his chest, Harry hugging him close. Then, Louis splashes him with water directly on his face.</p><p>“You little shit,” Harry squints his eyes and does the same, grabbing Louis's arms so he can’t cover his face.</p><p>The floor ends up wet and slippery.</p><p>They change into towel robes and stand beside each other while brushing their teeth in front of the large bathroom mirror. Making faces at each other through the reflection.</p><p>-</p><p>“That was more exhausting than I thought it would be,” Harry says to Louis.</p><p>People around them are packing the equipment, taking down the lights, and carrying it outside where a car awaits.</p><p>“But it was fun, right?” Louis lies beside him on the couch.</p><p>Harry laughs. “It really was.”</p><p>“Tyler showed me some of the pics,” Louis lies his head on his shoulder and shows him his phone screen. Harry widens his eyes, the photographs are beautiful. </p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“I know,” Louis laughs.</p><p>A text pops on the screen and Louis sits up straighter to read it.</p><p>“Aww,” he pouts. “Mandy says she feels unwell and can't come to the beach, apparently her stomach hurts. Must’ve been all the oysters she ate .”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Do you still want to?” Louis bats his lashes and bites on his thumb.</p><p>The sun is just about to set outside and the day is young, Harry smiles and nods.</p><p>-</p><p>“Our hotel has a beach, too.” </p><p>Louis takes off his shirt and throws it at the sand. </p><p>They have walked just a few miles from the beach house. Brad is inside the car waiting for them to take them back to the hotel.</p><p>“But it’s better here, with no people around.” Louis walks towards the sea, then submerges completely into the water and looks at Harry. “C’mon. It’s warm, I promise!”</p><p>Harry lets the waves crash on his feet and indeed, the water is warmer than he thought. The sand is pale, and the water is almost green in color and transparent enough for him to see little fishes swim around.</p><p>“C’mon Harry,” Louis shouts. “Are you scared?”</p><p>Harry shakes his head and walks towards Louis until the water reaches his chest.</p><p>The sky is clear, with only a couple of clouds in sight. The sight is charming, blue and purple and orange swirling on top of them. It smells like salt and Louis’ coconut-scented sunblock. It’s quiet except for the waves softly crashing on the sand.</p><p>“I love it here,” Louis says. “It’s a shame we are only staying for three days. When I was little I would stay in the water for hours, until I was all pruney and sunburnt. My father would freak out cause I looked like a shrimp and I’d have tan marks all over my body. He worried I wouldn’t look good enough for when I had to shoot. So he stopped bringing me here, and if we were near a beach I wasn’t allowed for more than twenty minutes in the water.”</p><p>“That sounds awful.”</p><p>Louis sighed. “Yeah, well, this job comes with its perks and its flaws. Doesn’t it? I’m too privileged to complain about it.”</p><p>Harry pulls him close by hugging his waist underneath the water. “That doesn’t matter, you’re allowed to reminisce about your childhood and to feel bad you didn’t get to enjoy it fully.”</p><p>“You’re talking to me like I’m your patient,” Louis narrows his eyes at him then laughs, he tries to swim away but Harry grabs his ankle and tugs him back against his body before he can get too far.</p><p>“That would be a little inappropriate,” he says and steps between his legs, holding them around his hips. Louis grabs onto his shoulders. “Don’t you think?”</p><p>“Why would it be inappropriate?” Louis gently bites his chin. A tremor runs through his body and he holds Louis closer.</p><p>“Psychologists are prohibited from engaging in sexual relationships with their patients,” Harry slides a hand down the back of Louis’ swim trunks. Louis tightens his legs around him. “And I'd like to fuck your brains out.” He rubs the pad of his fingers on the perineum and taps them against Louis’ hole. </p><p>“Don’t do that,” Louis pants into his mouth. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“We need lube.” Louis groans out. </p><p>“Who says I didn’t bring any?” Harry smiles against his mouth and dips his finger inside just a tiny bit, just to see Louis widen his eyes.</p><p>They swim to the shore, Harry blindly searches inside his bag for the lube and condoms he packed but it’s hard to do so when Louis won’t stop kissing him and moaning in his ear.</p><p>“Hurry up!” Louis says.</p><p>“I can’t find the condoms,” Harry stands on his knees and zips one of the little bags. “Hold on.”</p><p>“Harry, please,” Louis spits on his own fingers and rubs his nipple with one hand while the other one plays with his pretty little cock. “I got tested a month ago, I promise, just please.”</p><p>Harry grabs the lube and throws his bag on the sand, all the blood in his body seemingly rushing to his cock. He rubs the pads of his fingers against Louis’ hole softly, massaging the outside and then slowly dipping three of them inside.</p><p>“Harry, I need it,” Louis whimpers, cheeks flushed and mouth parted.</p><p>Harry pushes inside, hesitantly. Louis digs his blunt nails on his back and furrows his brows. </p><p>“You’re okay, baby?” Harry kisses his wet cheek. “Need me to pull out?”</p><p>Louis shakes his head. “No, just. I need time to adjust.” He takes in a deep breath. “It feels so big.”</p><p>Harry chuckles, a shiver runs down his body. Nothing gets to a man like hearing those words.</p><p>Once Louis has relaxed around him, he begins thrusting. Increasing the speed steadily, rubbing Louis' nipples and mouthing at his neck.</p><p>Louis is being way too loud for being outside, wailing and screaming whenever Harry hits his spot. </p><p>Harry slips three fingers in his mouth to shut him up. </p><p>It doesn’t take much for both of them to come.</p><p>They go back inside the sea to wash off the sand from their skin the best way they can then get dressed. Louis lies his head on his shoulder again once they’re back on their way to the hotel.</p><p>Harry smiles and looks out of the window as they pass palm trees. He’s gotten used to the feeling of finishing a day satiated and bone-tired and so happy.</p><p>-</p><p>***L***</p><p>Louis looks out of the plane window, the sight is dark and cloudy. His hand feels numb from the cold, he didn't think of wearing gloves. </p><p>Harry interlaces their fingers and raises his hand to his lips and quickly kisses the back before putting it back down.</p><p>Louis looks around, just to make sure no one sees it but everyone is asleep.</p><p>"Will you show me around when we get there?" He whispers to Harry.</p><p>"Of course," Harry says.  "We could go to the Anthropology Museum or Chinatown, or we could go ice skating. Anything you want."</p><p>"Do you miss it?" Louis asks. "Home?" He's seen Harry look at his pictures late at night when he thinks Louis is sleeping, not to mention he sneaks away to talk on the phone at least once every three days. </p><p>Harry mulls over the question. "A little, yeah."</p><p>Louis hums, Harry doesn't let go of his hand. The way he acts lately makes him feel so loved and cared for but he's too afraid to ask Harry what he means by it. The end of the tour feels closer than it is and the idea is frightening.</p><p>He rests his head on Harry's shoulder and closes his eyes, not wanting to upset himself unnecessarily. He will make the most of their time together in the meantime.</p><p>It's three am by the time the plane arrives and four am by the time they reach their hotel.</p><p>The air is cold enough for him to wear a few layers underneath his bomber jacket, but it's not unbearable. </p><p>The crew goes directly to their respective rooms, it's too late or more like too early to think about doing anything else.</p><p>Harry and he do the same, saying goodnight to the crew and then locking themselves into their respective rooms.</p><p>Less than fifteen minutes after he saw Harry lock his door, there is a knock outside.</p><p>"What's even the point of me getting you a separate room?" Louis ushers him inside and closes the door. </p><p>"Hmm, I never told you to do that," Harry kisses the top of his head and wraps his warm hands around his belly. </p><p>"Well, I wasn't going to make you stay on the tour bus."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind," Harry walks them to the bed. "Let me cuddle you to sleep, yeah? I know you get cold."</p><p>They both get under the covers. Louis feels the warmth of Harry's chest pressed against his back and his breath on the back of his neck while falling asleep.</p><p>-</p><p>"You've got another show tonight, are you sure you want to do this?" Harry climbs inside the car after him.</p><p>"It's totally fine, just give Brad the directions," Louis says. "C'mon the more time it takes us to get there, the less time we'll have to skate."</p><p>"I think Harry is a terrible skater and he doesn't want us to find out," Mandy says then laughs. "That's why he's so hesitant. He doesn't want us to laugh at him."</p><p>"I'll be the one laughing when I see you fall on your asses," Harry responds, tone playful without a hint of being offended. "Brad, go straight and then take a turn to the left…"</p><p>Harry's voice trails off and Mandy and Louis squeal in happiness.</p><p>The ice rink is larger than any other Louis had seen, brightly illuminated by white lights above them. </p><p>Only a handful of people were skating on it, which is perfect because he doesn't feel like being interrupted to give an autograph at every turn.</p><p>They're each handed a pair of skates, purple and roughened by use.</p><p>"Do you even know how to skate?" Harry sits beside him on a bench to tie his skates.</p><p>"Of course I do," Louis says. He hasn't done it in years but it can't be that hard to remember how to glide around with confidence.</p><p>Mandy and Oli step onto the ice before them, loud and giggly.</p><p>Oli walks on the ice instead of gliding and Mandy stops him with a hand on his chest.</p><p>She skates to his side and instructs him to widen his legs and then shows him how to push himself forward by lifting one foot and then the other.</p><p>When Louis follows Harry into the ice his feet are a little wobbly, he shivers. His body will get warmer once he begins to move but maybe he should've layered a little more.</p><p>Harry swizzles around him. "Baby, do you need help?" </p><p>"Shut up, I'm just cold," Louis pushes on his chest.</p><p>Harry dramatically glides backward with ease. </p><p>Louis flexes his knees and bends forward like he learned to do years ago and skates in Harry's direction, his strokes long and agile.</p><p>He does a simple twirl to show off but fails to correctly stop and ends up barreling into Harry.</p><p>Harry barely moves by the force. "We need to practice the stopping motion, don't you think?"</p><p>"Who says I didn't do it on purpose?" Louis quirks a brow.</p><p>Harry looks behind him, probably checking out if Mandy and Oli are watching but Louis is tired of worrying about that. If they couldn't put two and two together after those magazine photos came out, nothing else will make them realize.</p><p>Harry lets go of his arms and glides away. "C'mon," he says with a cocky smirk and curls his fingers in an inviting way. It makes Louis' heart speed up, his smile, his jawline, the width of his shoulder, and the confidence that oozes out of him no matter what.</p><p>Louis glides forward with long rapid strokes. Harry gets out of the way before they can collide and catches him around the waist, somehow spinning them both.</p><p>"Stop purposely trying to make me fall," he says into his ear, his tone still playful but edging on being an order. Louis takes in a deep breath.</p><p>"Are you going to teach me how to do a waltz jump or what?"</p><p>Harry chuckles. He holds out his hand and takes off in a direction slowly, taking Louis with him as they slide. "I gotta make sure you don't fall on your ass first."</p><p>Once his body warms up, it’s easier to do some of the movements he would do when he was younger.</p><p>They glide around hand in hand, happily circling the ice in the direction the rest of the people are going.</p><p>He only falls a couple of times.</p><p>"That hurt," he complains when it happens again. Harry helps him up with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Oh come on, how could it hurt when you've got all that padding back there," he says.</p><p>Louis gasps and half-heartedly hits him on the chest. </p><p>They both burst into a fit of laughter.</p><p>"Harry?" A guy asks from the side.</p><p>They both turn to look at him and Harry's face goes from shock to an easy smile.</p><p>"Jeremy?" The guy gets closer and hugs Harry, then pats him on the back. He looks around Harry's age, with blond hair and blue eyes framed by thick eyebrows. </p><p>"I haven't seen you in a while. Where you’ve been?" Jeremy asks. </p><p>Louis smiles and extends his hand. "Hi, I'm Louis. Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Hi," Jeremy shakes his hand with a smile and then he frowns. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere? Your face seems very familiar..." </p><p>Louis laughs. "I mean, I'm sure you've seen me somewhere on TV or heard one of my songs on the radio unless you live under a rock."</p><p>Harry coughs to his side. "Louis is a singer."</p><p>Jeremy nods, "Oh yeah, Louis Thomson, right? What brings you here?”</p><p>Louis resists the urge to correct him on his last name. “I have-”</p><p>“He has a performance tonight,” Harry says. “At Roger’s Arena.”</p><p>“Impressive,” Jeremy says and something about his tone sounds patronizing. “Hey, Harry, I was going to call you the other day to schedule a  session. Do you think you’ll be free next week?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not gonna be in the country next week but send me a text or email and we can arrange something during November, does that sound good?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Jeremy smirks. “Well, gotta run. Okay, I’ll text you soon. It was great meeting you, Louis. Continue having fun,” he glides towards the exit. “Oh, and good luck tonight!”</p><p>Harry waves him goodbye. </p><p>Louis stands frozen still, not in the mood to skate anymore. He was enjoying Harry’s company so much he forgot the only reason he is spending time with him is because of a contract. All the sweet gestures, the cuddling, the late-night talks and the tumblings on the bed were just Harry doing his job.</p><p>Vile coils in his stomach. Harry did all of those things with clients before he came along, and he will continue to do it with a hundred more once the tour is over.</p><p>“What’s wrong, baby?”</p><p> “Um,” Louis shakes his head. “I think that was too much spinning for me,” he chuckles. “I’m going to sit down, yeah?”</p><p>“Do you need me to get you water or something? I don’t know if they still sell hot chocolate. I can ask-”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Louis holds up a hand. “I just need to sit down.”</p><p>He hurries to get off the ice, suddenly nauseous and with stinging eyes. He can't cry, not when it will make Harry tenderly ask him what’s wrong and make him confess what a fool he’s been. For thinking all this time what they had was a real connection, for letting himself get carried away and get too attached to someone who will inevitably leave.</p><p>He walks into the cafeteria and calls for the lady behind the front desk.</p><p>“Hello, what drinks do you guys serve?”</p><p>“We have coffee, cappuccino, mocha, caramel macchiato…” she begins to list off with a sweet high-pitched voice.</p><p>“Do you have something stronger?”</p><p>“Uh, yes.” She grabs a menu and hands it to Louis. “We have beer, red wine, rum…”</p><p>“I’ll have a glass of rum, please,” he hands her the menu back. </p><p>“Coming right up, sir.” She turns to grab a glass.</p><p>“Can you um, maybe give it to me in one of those mugs instead of a normal glass. Please?”</p><p>She is taken aback but proceeds to pour the rum into a mug and hands it to him with a smile. Louis asks for another two after that. </p><p>He takes a selfie with her and tips her with a one hundred dollar bill.</p><p>-</p><p>“Why’d you leave so early, Louis?” Oli asks once they’re back inside the car on the way to the hotel.</p><p>“I wasn’t feeling too well,” he says. “I think I should’ve warmed up more before skating, I don’t know.” His head feels a little fuzzy but the anxiety is gone.</p><p>Harry wrinkles his nose to his side and frowns but doesn't say anything otherwise. They don’t talk until Louis is backstage in a beaded cropped sweater and tight jeans paired with boots.</p><p>He is drinking red bull mixed with rum from a thermos. The booze he drank at the ice rink had lost its effect a couple of hours ago and he needed a little pick me up before the concert.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t need liquid courage anymore,” Harry approaches him from behind the vanity.</p><p>Louis stops mid-sip, he considers lying to Harry and denying the accusations but there’s no purpose to do that.</p><p>“It’s just to loosen up a little,” Louis says and takes a sip.</p><p>“Did you need to loosen up at the ice rink earlier, too?”</p><p>Louis scoffs. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I could smell the rum on you from a mile away,” Harry says. </p><p>Someone knocks on the door. “Ten minutes!”</p><p>Louis stands up from his chair and downs the rest of his drink. He checks his ass on the mirror and walks towards the door.</p><p>“Who do you think you are? My father? My boyfriend?” Louis looks him up and down and laughs, the hurt in his heart turned into anger. “You don’t know anything about me and you’ve no right to give me orders anywhere else but in the bedroom. Is that clear?”</p><p>He grabs the door handle but Harry grabs his hand before he can open the door. “Don’t talk to me like that. You hired me but that doesn’t mean you can talk down to me. I won’t tolerate any of your little outbursts, stop acting like a brat.”</p><p>“Or what?” Louis spits. His eyes sting again.</p><p>“Or I’ll leave.” Harry lets go of his arm and fixes him with a serious look.</p><p>Louis laughs. “You can’t do that. We have a contract, remember <em> baby?” </em></p><p>“I don’t give a fuck about that contract,” Harry says, voice angrier than Louis’ ever heard. “I’ll pay you back every single penny if I have to. I care about you, goddammit!” He shakes his head, nostrils flared out. “You have a problem and I know that because I’ve been there too. Why do you think you never see me drink? Do you think it’s because I don’t like having fun? Because I take my mock-bodyguard role way too seriously? No. It’s because five years ago I almost lost my life during a car crash. Because I was hospitalized for a month and then spent three more months in rehab. You’ve been there, too. Do you seriously want to go back?”</p><p>Louis sniffles, he stares unblinkingly at Harry until tears pool out of his eyes.</p><p>A knock on the door. “Five minutes, Lou-”</p><p>“I heard you the first time!” Louis shouts at the door. “Tell them to fucking wait.”</p><p>A sob wrecks through his body and he slides his back down the door until he’s sitting on the floor, clutching his stomach while sobbing.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Louis says. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” he looks up at the ceiling and wills the tears to stop. “I don’t want to go back to rehab. I haven’t drunk in a month. I wasn't going to, tonight. But something in me felt weird when you were talking to Jeremy and--"</p><p>Harry kneels in front of him and pulls him into his arms, Louis' cheek pressed against his warm chest. He always smells like soap and lavender, with a bit of musk. </p><p>"It's okay, you're okay, just breathe," Harry says in that deep certain voice of his. "I forgive you, you have nothing to fear."</p><p>They stay like that for what feels like an hour but it's probably fifteen minutes. Louis is so glad Helga uses the strongest setting spray on his face and all the waterproof makeup.</p><p>When he dances, he feels lighter. He knows the close-up shots of him from tonight will still show his red-rimmed eyes.</p><p>Before he sings Cuffed To You he clears his throat and says into the mic, "I know people are going to come up with a million theories about why my eyes look a little red tonight and I just want to say. No, it's not weed," the crowd laughs. "No one in my family died, and no, Sam and I aren't back together again," he chuckles. "I promise you all I'm fine. I'm just an emotional person, but that's okay, right? This song is dedicated to everyone who's ever cried." The familiar keynotes start playing and Louis sings every word like he's never done before, feeling every lyric in his heart.</p><p>-</p><p>After the concert is over he runs backstage and gets pulled into a group hug by Oli, Mandy, Luke, and several other people. </p><p>"That was really beautiful," Mandy mutters.</p><p>The rest make a sound of agreement and squeeze him tighter.</p><p>"Thanks, guys," Louis says. "I don't know what overcame me but I'm guessing it was the joint I smoked before the concert."</p><p>They all laugh and shake their heads and the moment turns into something lighter.</p><p>The crew goes on their own way to get changed and pack up.</p><p>Louis spots Harry leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, watching him.</p><p>He feels nervous all of a sudden, exposed. But he swallows that feeling and approaches Harry.</p><p>"Do you feel better now?" Harry asks.</p><p>"I do," Louis says. "Thank you, for earlier. And for dealing with me when I get like that," he closes his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up when he thinks about the way he acted.</p><p>"There's nothing to thank for," Harry grabs his hand and kisses the back of it quickly. There are way too many people milling around for them to do anything more but in the meantime, that's enough.</p><p>-</p><p>Once the adrenaline has melted away and his body has cooled off, he realizes how cold it’s outside the arena.</p><p>Harry laughs when he sees him bundled up beside the car while they load some of the equipment. </p><p>"Don't laugh," Louis says. "I'm from California, okay? I'm not built to endure these climates, it's never below forty over there. Not all of us grew up eating maple syrup from the ice and hanging around with moose or what do I know." </p><p>Mandy climbs inside the car first, followed by Oli and then Louis.</p><p>Harry is just about to get in when his phone begins to ring.</p><p>"Hello," he answers, one foot in the Range Rover and one out. "What do you mean here? I told you to wait for me a few more weeks. Who told you I was… you could've called before coming. No, I can't do that right now. I'll call you later to…" Harry's voice trails off and he looks into the distance.</p><p>Louis can't see what it is because Harry's body covers his view. He extends his neck to the side to make out a driving van parked close to them, a lady in a coat steps out and walks in their direction.</p><p>"What's going on?" Louis asks.</p><p>"I- give me a second," Harry holds up a finger to Brad and walks towards the lady.</p><p>"Who's that?" Mandy asks.</p><p>"I don't know," Louis says.</p><p>His mind tries to come up with a dozen explanations. Is that another client? His mom? She looks too young to be his mom. Maybe his sister? They're too far away from him to understand what they're saying, but close enough for Louis to take into her features, her dark eyebrows, and brown complexion and long dark hair. She can't be his sister.</p><p>Without thinking he steps out of the car.</p><p>"Lou, where are you going?" Mandy asks, confused, and urgent.</p><p>"I'll be right back, I just," he doesn't bother to explain himself, his feet having a mind of their own.</p><p>Their words get clearer the more he approaches them.</p><p>"You didn't bother to tell me you’re here, how dare you?" The woman says to Harry, arms crossed.</p><p>"I was going to visit Prisha tomorrow when I had a day off, I'm not on a pleasure trip. I'm still working," Harry says, he looks at the van.</p><p>Louis follows his gaze and sees a little girl in braids looking out of the window.</p><p>"I told you I'd be back the first week of November. I can't just drop what I'm doing right now and-"</p><p>"Nearly three months, Harry! She hasn't seen you in nearly three months. What kind of job requires you to fly all over the world? Are you on drugs again? Is that what's happening? Is this another one of your-"</p><p>"Hello," Louis interrupts before the conversation escalates into something worse.</p><p>A memory pops into his head. One of his parents fighting and screaming at night while he pressed pillows against his ears. This isn't Harry's sister, or mother, or client. This is his ex-wife.</p><p>The lady takes a deep breath and regains her composure. She is beautiful from up close, her long wavy hair framing her high cheekbones, her dark red lipstick complimenting her long lashes.</p><p>"Hello," she says politely. </p><p>"I'm Louis, nice to meet you. You must be…"</p><p>"Louis," Harry clears his throat. "This is Neelam, she's my-"</p><p>"I'm his daughter's mom," she finishes for him, mouth set in a straight line.</p><p>Louis feels like a bucket of ice falls on him. He remembers a few years ago the ice bucket challenge he participated in and the sensations are so reminiscent.</p><p>"Of course." Louis smiles, years of media training coming back to him in seconds. He breathes in. "Pleasure to meet you, Harry has talked so kindly of you."</p><p>She scoffs.</p><p>"What seems to be the problem?"</p><p>"It's nothing-" Harry begins.</p><p>"He hasn't seen his daughter in months. She misses him, she hasn't been able to sleep in weeks," she directs at Harry then clears her throat. "She just needs a couple of days with you."</p><p>"Oh, she can come with us," Louis says.</p><p>Harry and Neelam snap their heads in his direction.</p><p>"Yeah." Louis shrugs. "We'll be here for a week, she can stay with Harry during that time. Or you can take some time off and be with her. Either is fine, it's no problem."</p><p>"Louis, you don't have to--" Harry says.</p><p>"That sounds perfect," Neelam interrupts him. "Next week is very busy for me, and this will do her good. Let me get her things and I'll be right back. She will be so happy."</p><p>Neelam walks away to her car and Harry and him stand in the same spot.</p><p>"Louis-"</p><p>"I know what it feels like, to not see a parent for months at that age," Louis says. Neelam grabs a bag from the trunk and then opens the door for the kid. "I have no issue with her coming with us. Or with you taking a week off and staying at your place if you prefer. I just want her to be with you." </p><p>He feels lied to, even when the logical part of his brain tells him he never asked. Harry didn't owe him everything about his personal life but surely he could've mentioned something so integral about his life back here. </p><p>He can't let those feelings show, though. Not here. Not when Neelam is standing in front of them holding the hand of Harry's daughter.</p><p>Louis crouches down so he can look at the little girl's face.</p><p>"Hello, honey," he says. The girl can't be older than five years old and she’s the spitting image of both her parents. Her hair dark and luscious and her eyes shaped just like Harry's. She's bundled up in a pastel pink bomber jacket that adorably makes her look like a marshmallow. "What's your name?"</p><p>"I'm Prisha," she smiles and Louis notices she also inherited Harry's dimples. "But my friends call me Prish!"</p><p>Louis can't help but smile. "Prish, that's a lovely name! Would you like to come with your dad tonight?"</p><p>She nods her little head furiously and looks up at Harry.</p><p>"I'll pick her up in a week, then," Neelam tells Harry. She hugs Prish and kisses her forehead. "Be good with dad and his friend, yes? Love you."</p><p>Harry picks Prish up and they both wave at Neelam when she walks back to her car and drives away.</p><p>"Okay, young lady, let's go." He throws the colorful bag over his shoulder and walks towards the car.</p><p>The faces of everybody are shocked at first but they all smile when they see Prish. Mandy puts on Peppa Pig's discography on their drive back to the hotel and sings along with her.</p><p>By the time they reach the hotel she's fallen asleep in Harry's arms.</p><p>-</p><p>Hours after they've settled down and Louis has taken a much-needed shower and had dinner, Harry appears at his doorstep.</p><p>"She's sleeping," he says. "Um," he scratches the back of his head. "Can I come in? It will be quick."</p><p>"Sure," Louis sits on the bed. "Have you decided what you're going to do? Are you here to tell me you're taking the week off? Do you need money?"</p><p>"No," Harry shakes his head. "None of that, I just wanted-" he pauses and takes a deep breath. "I should've told you about it sooner."</p><p>Louis swallows. "That… why? Harry, you don't owe me anything."</p><p>"I was going to tell you, the time just didn't seem to be right and I didn't know how you would react or if you would even care but we've been honest with one another, about a lot of things, so," he runs a hand through his hair and sits beside him. "So, I should've mentioned this too."</p><p>They aren't dating, Louis tells himself. If they’re dating, he would have the right to feel angry and hurt but they're not. They're business partners.</p><p>"It's okay," Louis squeezes his hand. "This doesn't change anything."</p><p>In a month, the tour will be over and so will the contract. Louis would go on with his life, maybe go back to Cancun to spend his birthday or hide in his LA home until he absolutely has to come out. And Harry will be back here. </p><p>"Is that all?" He asks.</p><p>Harry frowns, he looks like he wants to add something to the conversation but then shakes his head.</p><p>"I… she doesn't want to go back to the apartment," Harry laughs. "She says she likes the pool… would you mind if?"</p><p>"Oh, no that's fine. She can stay with us."</p><p>"I can pay for her stay. I can Venmo you the money right away I just need to-"</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes and laughs. "Not again, Harry. Don't worry about it. I'm glad she likes it here."</p><p>"Thank you," Harry looks at him and then at his lips.</p><p>Louis averts his eyes. "There's nothing to thank."</p><p>"I need to go back," Harry rises from the bed. "If she wakes up and sees I'm not there-"</p><p>"Sure, sure. I get it." Louis smiles. "Goodnight, see you tomorrow."</p><p>Harry closes the door behind himself and Louis has never felt an emptier hole in his heart.</p><p>-</p><p>"Good morning, Prish," Louis says when he spots her beside the car.</p><p>"Good morning!"</p><p>"How did you sleep?"</p><p>"You don't need to come to rehearsal," Louis tells Harry, you're free to  stay here with her and enjoy the hotel."</p><p>"She’s the one who insisted," Harry looks down at a smiling Prish. "She says she wants to see you sing like on the TV."</p><p>"Is that true, Prish?" He hoists her up and places her on his hip. "Does the little princess want to see me perform?"</p><p>She nods her head.</p><p>"What do we say, Prish?" Harry says softly.</p><p>"Please," Prish adds.</p><p>Back in the same arena, Harry puts protective headphones on her head while they go about their practice.</p><p>During the choreography rehearsal, Oli makes all of the dancers follow along to Prish's endearing dance moves.</p><p>Mandy spends every break she has talking to her and letting her play with her long braided hair.</p><p>Harry keeps a close eye on her, always with a smile on his face. Louis’s never seen him happier, he practically glows when he sees her. He supposes that's the way it's supposed to be.</p><p>After rehearsal and lunch they all head back to the hotel, Prish ends up falling asleep in his arms, her little head lolling on his chest.</p><p>He decides to carry her into the elevator and then inside Harry's room to not wake her up. </p><p>Harry takes her from his arms after closing the door and places her on the bed, combing her hair off her forehead and then covering her with thick blankets.</p><p>"She's completely knackered," he says in a hushed tone and walks towards Louis. "I don't think she'll be awake by the time of the show, maybe on another day."</p><p>"She loves you," Louis looks out to her small sleeping form.</p><p>Harry laughs, nonchalant. "I love her a lot. I don't know how I managed to stay away from her for so long, I'm the worst father of the year."</p><p>Louis shakes his head. "You're a great dad."</p><p>Harry looks into his eyes. "Thank you. You don't know that."</p><p>"I know you're far better than a lot of other fathers," Louis says. Memories of the fathers of all of his child actor counterparts pop into his mind. "Including my own." </p><p>"He’s that terrible?"</p><p>Louis chuckles. "When I was little he would feed me a spoonful of whiskey on the nights where I was too hyper and didn't want to go to sleep." He doesn't look at Harry when he says that, the horrified look on Harry’s face is sure to make him cry again. </p><p>"Louis, I'm so sorry, I can't imagine-" Harry grabs his hand but Louis pulls it away, and smiles tightly. If he feels Harry's gentle touch he’ll cry. He really doesn't want to do that.</p><p>"What I'm trying to say is, she's really lucky to have you." He glances at Prish. "And you are doing your best. Hell, I have no idea what I'd do with a kid of my own."</p><p>"You'd be better than me," Harry says.</p><p>Louis swallows. "I need to take a shower before the show um... I'm going to go."</p><p>He leaves the room and regains his composure by the time he reaches his own door. He cries a little under the shower spray, but not enough that his eyes swell.</p><p>The show must go on.</p><p>-</p><p>The week in Canada flies by. They arrive in Toronto on Wednesday and Louis performs Thursday, Friday, and Saturday consecutively.</p><p>They fly back to Vancouver on Saturday night and arrive on Sunday morning.</p><p>"I’ll miss you, Lou," Prish holds his hand at the hotel's entrance.</p><p>"How do we say, Prish?" Harry kneels beside her.</p><p>"Thank you!" </p><p>Louis kisses her forehead. "Of course, Prish. I'm happy you enjoyed your time with us."</p><p>"Will I see you again?"</p><p>Louis hesitates and looks at Harry. The odds are, she won't. "Of course, Prish." He hugs her goodbye.</p><p>Mandy and Oli hug her goodbye as well.</p><p>Harry walks her to Neelam's car when she arrives and they chat for a few minutes before she drives away.</p><p>-</p><p>Harry sits beside him on the plane. "It's going to be hot when we arrive, right?"</p><p>"Correct," Louis says, he has an eye mask on his forehead. He was planning on catching some sleep during the flight so he wouldn't be super jet-lagged by the time they arrived but the plan has never worked. "It's summer over there right now."</p><p>"Harry, have you ever been to Australia?" Mandy throws a hairband at his face and Harry catches it without blinking.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Oh my god! Do you know how to surf?"</p><p>"Not really," he shakes his head.</p><p>"Louis, we need to go surfing please, please. And to the Opera House, too. And the aquarium!" Mandy goes on for an hour, telling them all the story about that one time a giraffe stole her hat from over her head when she was little.</p><p>Ten hours into the flight, Louis stands up to stretch his legs and take a leak.</p><p>He looks at his face in the very small bathroom mirror. There are bags underneath his eyes, he could chalk it off to so much traveling but he knows what they mean. He's too jittery after concerts, all full of energy that he can't get rid of without, well, Harry for the past week.</p><p>He misses his touch and making out with him.</p><p>He misses the way he curls a hand around his neck and looks into his eyes while he fingers him. A shiver runs through him and he splashes water on his face. He refuses to get a boner while he's trapped in the jet for another twelve hours.</p><p>"Oh," Harry takes a step back when Louis almost hits him while opening the door.</p><p>"Sorry," Louis wrinkles his nose and touches his arm.</p><p>The hallway between the bathroom and the rest of the room is a very enclosed space. He hasn't been this close to Harry in days. Looking at him when just a few seconds ago he was getting turned on by the thought of his fingers makes him blush.</p><p>"Were you going to…?" Louis motions at the restroom.</p><p>"No," Harry puts a hand on the back of his own neck. "I was looking for my room, actually. I'm still not used to how these jets are built and…"</p><p>"Oh, right," Louis laughs. "Let me show you where yours is…" he loses focus, the way Harry’s staring at him way too familiar and intense for him to concentrate. Harry’s beard is thicker than usual and his hair is a little longer than when Louis first met him. </p><p>He doesn't expect it when Harry puts a hand on his cheek. "Are we good?"</p><p>Louis swallows, looks down at Harry's lips. He can remember the roughness vividly against his cheeks, the one's on his face, and the one's on…</p><p>"Yeah," he chokes out and closes his eyes when Harry leans down.</p><p>It's like fireworks go off every time they kiss. Harry grabs his face between both hands as their lips slide together and then wraps a gentle hand around his neck when they come up for air, panting into each other's mouth.</p><p>"I missed this," Harry says and presses his forehead against his.</p><p>Louis grabs his hand and takes him to his small bedroom and closes the door quietly. As far as he knows everyone’s asleep, but the walls are thin.</p><p>"Not here," Louis says when Harry kisses down his neck. "Not tonight, okay?"</p><p>Harry pecks his lips. "Okay."</p><p>They sleep curled up together. It's the best sleep Louis has in days. </p><p>-</p><p>The concert in Sydney is a lot of fun. Louis jumps and does double car-wheels as usual, when he runs backstage he’s full of adrenaline and more awake than ever.</p><p>The crew comes up with the idea of going out for drinks since most of them won't be able to sleep anytime soon. </p><p>Louis turns down the offer, claiming he needs to rest before tomorrow's concert but knowing there’s a different reason behind his decision.</p><p>As soon as he closes his bedroom door he starts off his nightly routine. He takes a burning hot shower and shaves everywhere. He brushes his teeth and hair. He runs a scented moisturizer all over his body and slips on his favorite lacy set.</p><p>They established an hour but by now Louis knows Harry likes making him wait.</p><p>After what feels like an eternity, Louis hears the door crack open.</p><p>Louis catches his breath and he straightens up his back. He’s kneeling by the foot of the bed, hands resting on his thighs and facing away from the door.</p><p>"When did you become such a good little angel?" Harry asks and closes the door. He walks towards him, his footsteps are menacing.</p><p>Louis looks up at him and feels his brain go fuzzy already. Harry looks so hot in tailored pants and an unbuttoned maroon shirt.</p><p>"I asked you a question." Harry lifts his chin. "When did you become such an obedient little toy?"</p><p>Louis licks his lips. "I'm your toy, Sir. Do with me as you please."</p><p>Harry slaps his cheek, it's quick and sudden. The sting makes his breathing go louder and his lace gets wetter. </p><p>"You don't give orders to me, slut," Harry says sternly. "I know you're just a toy for me to throw around, just a wet little hole for me to empty my balls into. Right?"</p><p>Louis’ brain gets even fuzzier as he licks his lips.</p><p>"Yes, Sir."</p><p>"That's not enough," Harry slaps Louis’ cheek again, then grabs a tuft of his hair to make Louis look up to him. "Don't just tell me you're a good whore for me. Act like it. Show me where you belong."</p><p>Harry sticks his foot out. He’s wearing polished black ankle boots.</p><p>Louis swallows, feeling his mind slip further and further into that place he goes sometimes when they play. He bends down, makes sure his back is arched, and kisses the top of Harry's boot.</p><p>Once, twice, three times.</p><p>Harry slaps his ass. "Don't be greedy, slut. That's enough." Harry grabs him by the neck and helps him up to his feet.</p><p>Harry pulls something from the pocket of his pants and Louis moans when he spots the marker. Ever since that night at the tour bus nothing turns him on faster than Harry marking his skin. He doesn't know why. There is just something about belonging to someone. About wearing Harry's name proudly like a badge. Something that shows Harry <em>owns </em>him.</p><p>Harry smushes Louis’ cheek between two fingers. "I thought you were an obedient angel. Obedient toys don't moan wantonly, that's for whores. Are you a whore, Louis?"</p><p>"I'm your whore," Louis says. It comes out weirdly since Harry doesn't let go of his cheeks.</p><p>"Damn right you are," Harry smirks and uncaps the marker then comes the cold feeling of him pressing the tip to the skin of Louis’ forehead, and the tickling sensation as he writes.</p><p>Louis tries to be silent, to be a good little toy but he can't help the way his heart beats in his chest, ringing in his ears in the best way possible.</p><p>He doesn't know what Harry is writing and that's half the fun. He's written STYLE'S SLUT in the past and HARRY'S FUCKDOLL. Has branded his ass with phrases like GAPE ME, and FUCKTOY. </p><p>Harry shows him the reflection on a small mirror and a tremor goes through his spine and directly to his cock. He feels like he could come right that second.</p><p>"What does it say, Louis?" Harry asks, he gets a sadistic glint in his eyes during scenes like these. Like he wants to devour Louis whole or lock him in his basement. Louis wouldn't mind. Louis would even beg him to. </p><p>"Style's Cumdump, Sir." </p><p>Harry closes his eyes for a second like he too is going to that special place doms go during scenes. He regains his composure quickly, though. </p><p>He throws Louis, face first on the bed, and pulls down his panties.</p><p>"You're gonna learn not to misbehave tonight, little angel," Harry says.</p><p>Louis gasps when he feels the leather on his cheek.</p><p>"Hands behind your back." Harry orders.</p><p>Louis hesitates. Not because he doesn't want to, but because he knows it’ll rile up Harry even more and that's what he needs tonight.</p><p>To lose himself completely to his senses. To feel like Harry owns him and will never let him go. To enjoy one of their last scenes together to the fullest.</p><p>"I said," Harry makes him look up by pulling his hair from behind. "Hands behind your back." </p><p>Louis complies, and Harry ties them with swift precise motions. The rope is always tight to not chafe, but not too tight that it cuts his circulation. Sometimes it leaves subtle marks that last for a couple of days but that's the best part. He likes looking at them when he's all by himself even if he risks other people seeing them, like Luke that one time.</p><p>Harry slaps his ass with the riding crop, every stinging hit makes his cock leak harder beneath him and when he begins to rut against the bedsheets, Harry forgets the riding crop together and slaps Louis’  ass with his own palm. </p><p>After some minutes he feels Harry's lubed up fingers caress his taint.</p><p>"Gonna use you to jack off," Harry says followed by the sound of his zipper. "Like the cocksleeve you are and then I'm gonna fill you up, like my little cumdump."</p><p>Louis whimpers when the head breaches his hole, it somehow feels bigger than usual. Harry's hairy thighs feel cold against the heat of his skin.</p><p>"Sir, please Sir," Louis mouths against the bedsheets, getting them wet with saliva and tears.</p><p>Harry presses him to the bed from head to toe, his larger body caging Louis against the bed. There is nowhere to go. He’s secure here. </p><p>He whimpers again once Harry bottoms out and starts to thrust, one hand holding his head down, cheek pressed to the sheets.</p><p>The feeling of fabric against his sensitive cock coupled with the head of Harry's cock touching his prostate is enough to make him come. He sobs and spasms around Harry, his toes curl and then he feels even more dampness underneath him.</p><p>Harry turns him onto his back then and wipes his tears with a near towel.</p><p>Louis didn't know he was crying before, but now he’s full-on sobbing. </p><p>"Do you want me to stop, baby?" Harry stops mid-thrust to kiss Louis’ cheek and runs the back of his hand against Louis’  cheek.</p><p>Louis shakes his head and pulls Harry closer with his legs. He doesn't know why he’s crying but he knows he doesn't want Harry to stop. Louis is finally in that blissful place he longed for.</p><p>Harry comes inside no long after, his cock twitching inside of Louis and filling him up.</p><p>He's Harry's. From head to toe. Has Harry’s name written on his forehead and his cum inside? He's never felt more loved.</p><p>He isn't sure what happens next. It takes him a while to come back to consciousness after one of their scenes.</p><p>All he knows is that when he comes back to his senses he's cleaned and dried up, in a fresh set of clothes and on top of Harry's chest.</p><p>"Go to sleep, baby," Harry kisses his forehead and tightens his arms around him.</p><p>It's all Louis has ever needed.</p><p>-</p><p>The week in Australia flies by, as well. They visit the Opera House and the zoo.</p><p>They fly to Birmingham and Auckland and Mandy has her chance of flexing her surfing abilities in front of Harry.</p><p>Harry gets the gist of it, and they both spend the whole morning trying to out best each other.</p><p>Louis' phone rings with a call from his father, he lets it go to voicemail and instead clicks on the camera icon. He takes as many pictures as he can. With his phone and mentally. It seems like the days slip between his fingertips like the sand underneath him. </p><p>-</p><p>They are in Indonesia when Louis gets the call.</p><p>He finishes his performance with fireworks and runs backstage. </p><p>Annika is there with a serious look on her face chatting with the crew and Louis gets an immediate feeling in his gut that something is wrong.</p><p>"Louis, please sit down," she says. And Louis knows nothing good ever comes after that phrase.</p><p>"What's going on?" He asks and tries to somehow read their faces. A million thoughts cross his mind. "What happened? Is my dad okay? Is my mom okay? What happened?"</p><p>"Louis, come on," Luke and Mandy hug him and sit him down. </p><p>Harry is nearby, his hands fisted by his sides and all Louis wants to do is run into his arms. </p><p>"Someone better fucking tell me what's this all about." He says with urgency, his stomach swirls around uncomfortably.</p><p>Annika exchanges a look with Mandy and Luke and takes in a deep breath. "I didn't want to tell you this but it's better than if you find out by yourself," she pauses. "I got a call ten minutes ago that Sam was  rushed to the hospital, he had an overdose." </p><p>Louis' eyes begin to sting, he pulls away from Mandy and Luke's hold and rushes to the restroom.</p><p>He almost misses the W.C.</p><p>Tears slip down Louis’ cheeks. When he thinks about asking what he's thinking, another rush of nausea hits him.</p><p>"He’s not dead, is he?" </p><p>Mandy walks over to his side and brushes the sweaty hair off his forehead.</p><p>"They're trying to stabilize him," Annika tells him. "As soon as I hear anything new I'll tell you."</p><p>Everything is a blur after that.</p><p>Mandy insists that he eats something for dinner but Louis is too nauseous to even think about food. He goes through the motions of showering and brushing his teeth.</p><p>Mandy, Luke,  Oli, Annika, and Harry are in his bedroom when he comes out.</p><p>"None of us is going to be able to sleep tonight, let's be real." Mandy supplies. "Including you."</p><p>"I brought some games," Oli says and pulls out his backpack full of Monopoly, UNO, Cards Against Humanity, and many more games.</p><p>They all sit around the glass table and do their best to distract themselves.</p><p>When no one is looking, Harry squeezes his thigh.</p><p>-</p><p>It's five a.m. when Annika gets another call.</p><p>She stands up from the table and walks over to the restroom.</p><p>Mandy hugs him.</p><p>Louis feels another wave of nausea hit him and he covers his mouth, he breathes in and out as slowly as he can.</p><p>Mandy runs her hand down his back.</p><p>"He's stabilized," Annika announces once she comes back to the room.</p><p>The group exhales in unison. Louis almost wants to cry from relief.</p><p>"The doctors say he was fortunate he got rushed in time," Annika says, and it feels like she’s directing the words at Louis. "But he’ll be fine. I'll keep you guys updated."</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Mandy pulls him into a hug at the door. </p><p>Louis shakes his head. "I'm sure, thank you. Go get some sleep, yeah? You've done enough for me tonight."</p><p>Mandy hugs him again and nods. </p><p>Louis closes the door and sits back on the bed.</p><p>He feels exhausted, drained mentally, and physically but he can't stop thinking about how that could've been him. Or how Sam could've lost his life tonight.</p><p>Their relationship was never perfect but he still has a lot of love and appreciation for Sam deep in his heart.</p><p>Harry knocks once on the door and Louis is quick to open it, as soon as he closes the door he jumps in Harry’s arms.</p><p>"I know, baby, I know," Harry runs his hand down Louis’ back and carries him to the bed. "It's okay, baby. I'm here. He's fine, baby, you're fine," what Harry’s saying doesn't make a lot of sense but it calms Louis down regardless.</p><p>He feels safe inside Harry's arms and it's all that matters.</p><p>-</p><p>Performing is hard for the next few days. </p><p>His vocal performance isn’t the strongest, his dancing moves seem robotic and they eliminate the cart-wheels from the choreography.</p><p>“They understand,” Mandy tells him one night. “They can’t expect you to act like nothing happened after something like that.”</p><p>His friends and Harry are there for him every step of the way. When Louis chooses to ban alcohol completely from the backstage area, no one complains.</p><p>“WE LOVE YOU LOUIS” is top trending on Twitter every night since the incident.</p><p>-</p><p>Before he knows it, it’s October thirty and he’s standing in front of a crowd of screaming fans.</p><p>“Hello, Singapore!” Louis yells into the mic.</p><p>The crowd erupts in deafening cheers and screams. He couldn’t sleep last night, too pumped for one of his last shows of the tour. The only reason he’s been able to sleep during the past week is because Harry’s literally fucked him boneless every night.</p><p>Louis doesn’t know if he’s imagining it, but the way Harry looks at him every night while he’s inside of Louis is desperate. He’s been rougher and more passionate than ever before, leaving love-bites all over Louis’ body that Helga always complains about having to cover up.</p><p>Ever since Indonesia, there hasn’t been a single night that they don’t sleep on the same bed.</p><p>Louis has high hopes.</p><p>Louis hears his heartbeat loudly in his ears, feels the rush of adrenaline in his veins and the sweat dripping from his eyebrow and falling into his eye. He’s worried about a hundred things but right now all that matters is that he puts on a good fucking show for his fans.</p><p>“Are you ready?!”</p><p>The opening notes of <em>Leave a Mark</em> begin to play, the heavy bass and sharp guitar filter through the speakers.</p><p>Louis smirks when the fans absolutely lose their minds at the never-heard-before song.</p><p>Mandy and he wrote it in just three hours a couple of weeks ago.  She composed the catchy melody and Louis worked on the lyrics. They haven’t even recorded it in the studio but Louis thinks he might do that as soon as the tour is over, the song is way too good to pass up on the opportunity.</p><p>Louis sings the song all by himself and directs it at Jackson, one of his dancers. He sits on Jackson’s lap and looks into his face while the lyrics tumble out of his mouth easily despite thinking about someone else.</p><p>When Jackson stands up and they do a dance routine, he wishes it’s Harry the one gripping his waist. </p><p>The song lyrics might not make sense to anyone else but he’s sure Harry will know they’re about him.</p><p>“<em> You leave a mark on my waist, then you kiss my face </em></p><p>
  <em> I’m tied down all for you, now please color me blue” </em>
</p><p>It’s the most fun he’s had in weeks performing. </p><p>Mandy clutches her stomach while laughing. “When the notes started playing they all went,” she makes a shocked face and Louis goes into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“Please, stop!” He wipes a tear away. “They really didn’t expect it. I think they liked the song.”</p><p>“We should go celebrate tonight,” Mandy grabs his arm. </p><p>Louis purses his lips. “I don’t know… we have a concert tomorrow and-”</p><p>“Come on, Louis,” Mandy makes puppy eyes at him. “No drinking, just a little dancing and we return to the hotel before one... I just feel like we need to go out tonight.”</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes but smiles. “Okay.”</p><p>“Yes!” Mandy and Oli squeal together and run to invite as many crew members as they can.</p><p>Most of the crew accept immediately, it’s their second to last concert before the tour is over for good, it’s expected for everyone to enjoy every moment while it lasts. After discussing the logistics about how many cars they need to transport thirty people to the club, Louis decides to pile them all up inside the tour bus as an easy solution.</p><p>The atmosphere inside the tour bus is insane, everyone singing along to every song Mandy puts on the radio. The dancers show the sound engineers how to do one of the choreographies from the show. Everyone is filming the ride on their phones and uploading it to their Instagram stories.</p><p>Mandy forces Harry to do a Tik Tok with her, it’s all very dreamy. Through the ride, Louis can feel Harry’s gaze on him, heavy and intense.</p><p>They arrive at 3C River Valley Road and get out of the bus in a stampede. </p><p>The place is huge and majestic. Colorful neon lights on the ceiling, a DJ in the center of it all, and a massive crowd of people.</p><p>Everyone rushes to the dance floor. </p><p>Suddenly, wearing leather pants and a cropped sweater doesn’t seem like the best idea in such a crowded place. Louis feels his inner thighs begin to chafe. </p><p>“Louis!” Mandy waves him over. “Come join us. What are you waiting for?”</p><p>“I need to go to the bus real quick,” he shouts over the dance music. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>He feels eyes on his neck all the way to the tour bus. </p><p>There is no one at the wheel, Kendall must be smoking her cigarette on the other side. The bus’s door is unlocked. There are two Range Rovers parked behind the bus, his security team.</p><p>Louis takes a second to breathe once he’s inside the bus. Taking in on the interior for the last time.</p><p>He goes to his small room where he knows he keeps a spare change of clothes at all times. He’ll change into some jeans and a t-shirt and then go back in there to dance until it's time to leave.</p><p>“What do we have here?” Harry comes from behind and kisses the back of his neck.</p><p>“I need to change into something more dance appropriate,” Louis says. “The real question is, what are <em> you </em> doing here?”</p><p>Harry pants into his ear. “You drive me crazy, you know that right?”</p><p>Louis smirks when he feels Harry’s crotch press on his back. “Yeah?”</p><p>Dancing doesn’t seem like the best way to spend his night all of a sudden.</p><p>“Singing<em> that </em>song in front of thousands of people,” Harry turns him around and backs him against the wall, he slips his thigh between Louis' legs and grabs his chin. “It made me want to fuck you in front of everybody, just so they knew you’re mine. So that they realized what a dirty little whore you are.” He grabs both of Louis’ wrists with one hand and raises them above his head.</p><p>Louis smirks, his knees tremble with the need to bend over and let Harry do whatever he wants to him.</p><p>“You think it’s funny, huh?” Harry squeezes his cheeks and just when he leans down and Louis closes his eyes-</p><p>
  <em> “Get off him you fucking bastard!” </em>
</p><p>Louis snaps his eyes open and at first, he doesn’t know what’s going on, his body cold with the absence of Harry’s warm body and then he spots them.</p><p>Luke punches Harry on the jaw. Harry barely stumbles back, for a millisecond he seems shocked, looking down at his bloody fingers and then he punches Luke directly on his nose.</p><p>Blood spills all over Luke’s face and Harry’s hand. </p><p>Louis screams. He doesn’t know what else to do.</p><p>They don’t even look at him. Luke stumbles back a few steps and then runs towards Harry with full force, he directs his punches at Harry’s face but Harry dodges him and punches him on the cheek this time. Luke knees him on the groin.</p><p>“Stop! Stop! Please!” Louis begs and tries to grab one of the flailing arms and then he feels his mouth fill with blood, and his back hits the floor.</p><p>White noise pierces Louis’ ears and he spits the blood on the floor and covers his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck!” one of them yells but it sounds weird to Louis’ ear. It’s like when your head is inside the pool and you can hear people talk on the outside. </p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Harry yells.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Luke says incredulously. “You were the one who was assaulti-”</p><p>“Assaulting? Are you out of your goddamn mind? This time I’m going to break all of your teeth for sure.”</p><p>“Guys,” Louis croaks out, not wanting them to fight again.</p><p>They both rush to his side and Harry holds him upright and inspects his face.</p><p>“Are you okay, Lou?”</p><p>“What hurts, baby?”</p><p>“Baby?!”</p><p>“Why is ’ it taking you all so damn long-” Mandy screams when she sees the three of them sitting on the floor, all covered in bruises and blood.</p><p>Club night is over after that.</p><p>The three of them are driven to the closest hospital around. Louis isn’t sure if his head hurts because he got a concussion, or if he just dreads the PR nightmare this is going to be.</p><p>“Am I concussed?” He asks the nurse when he wakes up. He doesn’t remember when he fell asleep, all he knows is that the ringing in his ears isn’t there anymore and neither is the pain.</p><p>The nurse takes her board. “Well, do you feel nauseous?”</p><p>Not as much as when he saw Harry break Luke’s nose. Louis shakes his head.</p><p>“Is your vision blurry? Are you dizzy? Do you feel like falling?”</p><p>Louis shakes his head.</p><p>She smiles. “Then probably not. But we’ll keep an eye on you for a few more hours. Okay?”</p><p>Just when the nurse steps out, Luke comes inside with a large patch covering his nose and a purple eye.</p><p>“Hey, how are you feeling?” He sits beside Louis. “You hit your head pretty hard back there.”</p><p>Louis is stunned for a second. How did things escalate so quickly?</p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>Luke shrugs. “Oh, this?” He points at his bandaged nose. “This is nothing. The doctor says it’s not even broken, I’ve just always suffered from epistaxis. It’ll be back to normal in a few-”</p><p>“No,” Louis sits up straighter. “I didn’t mean that. I mean, I’m glad it’s nothing serious but-”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Luke clears his throat, he averts his gaze to the floor. “I… Listen, I just thought… When he had you pinned to the wall and he was grabbing your face, I didn’t think… I thought he was hurting you.” He finishes at last. “How was I supposed to know he was more than your bodyguard? You were taking too long to return to the club so I got worried and went looking for you and then I came inside and saw you… I didn’t think okay? All I knew at that moment was that I had to get him off you.” He looks down at his bandaged hands. “I was so stupid.”</p><p>“Hey,” Louis frowns. “You weren’t stupid. You were trying to protect me, okay? That’s not stupid, that’s very brave of you.”</p><p>Luke chuckles. “No, but I seriously feel like such a dumbass, how come everyone but me knew you and Harry were fucking. It’s unbelie-”</p><p>“What?” The world spins around him as his mind repeats Luke’s words.</p><p>“Well, not everyone,” Luke adds. “But apparently Mandy and Oli knew. And Brad, for heaven’s sake, fucking Brad knew but not me.”</p><p>The last three months flash through his mind, every single time he thought Harry and him were being subtle. It’s something to think about on another day but not right now. Not when his best friend is in stitches beside him.</p><p>“Why do you dislike Harry so much?”</p><p>Luke wrinkles his nose. “I don’t dislike him.”</p><p>“Luke, you’ve been wary of him from the beginning. Don’t lie.”</p><p>Luke sighs, for a moment he looks younger than he is. Like they’re back to being sixteen years old and Louis’ telling him about the last boy that broke his heart.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll admit I was a tiny bit of an asshole to him,” Luke concedes. “But that’s because he appeared out of nowhere. One moment it was Oli, Mandy, you and I and suddenly this… Canadian meathead is having lunch with us and going with us to the museum and I can’t talk to you cause he’s breathing down your neck every damn second and-” He shrugs. “I missed you.”</p><p>“Luke, I didn’t go anywhere.” Louis grabs his hand.</p><p>“I know, but. You kind of did. I’m so happy that you achieved the success that you deserved but, Louis it’s hard getting a hold of you,” Luke says. “Anytime I called you, it went straight to voicemail and you always left me on read. If I called Annika she’d tell you couldn’t talk on the phone cause you were in the studio recording the next big song, or in an interview, or filming a new movie. And when I broke up with Nicholas, I really needed you to be there for me. So I packed my bags and decided I might as well go on tour with you.”</p><p>Louis feels a tear slip down his cheek, he squeezes Luke’s hand. “Luke, I didn’t know that. I’m sorry. I should’ve been there for you.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Luke says. “You didn’t know and you have your own issues going on. I just needed to come clean with you.”</p><p>Louis stands up from the bed and hugs Luke close. Luke returns the hug just as strongly. They both stay like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the comfort of their familiar embrace.</p><p>“I need to talk to Harry,” Louis announces after awhile.</p><p>“Oh no,” Luke closes his eyes. “I don’t know where he went. I might’ve… said some things to him that I’m not proud of. He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the hospital. Louis… I didn’t know.”</p><p>Louis slips quickly into his sneakers, grabs his phone from the bed stand, and walks towards the door.</p><p>“Louis!” Luke calls out. “You aren’t going out in that, are you?”</p><p>Louis looks down at his bare legs and the blue hospital robe. Luke takes off his large hoodie and hands it to Louis. It’s long enough that it covers his bum and that’s enough for the moment. </p><p>“No, no, no,” Louis runs towards the hospital’s exit. He tries to turn on his phone but the battery has run out. He doesn’t know how many hours ago Harry stormed out of the hospital. Two? Three? How long has Louis been here?</p><p>Dread settles into his stomach. He spots one of his security’s Range Rovers parked and climbs inside. </p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson,” Brad is stunned awake. “What are you doing here? Where are your clothes?”</p><p>Maybe if he convinces Brad to go 120 miles per hour they’ll make it to the airport just before Harry boards a plane. He is supposed to wait for Louis, damn it. Louis’  going to confess his feelings tomorrow. They are going to go to Cancun for Christmas and then Louis could stay for a couple of months in Vancouver.</p><p>“Just drive, Brad!” </p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“To the airport!” Louis cries out.</p><p>Mandy and Oli run outside and spot him. If they get a hold of him, Louis will never make it in time. </p><p>“Get out of the car.” </p><p>“What? Mr. Tomlinson-”</p><p>“Get out of the car right this instance,” Louis climbs to the front, all flailing limbs and bare legs. “I need to get to the airport before-”</p><p>“Before what?”</p><p>The familiar voice makes his stomach drop.</p><p>There, outside the car, is Harry standing with a bag on his shoulder. He’s a bruise on his jaw and a busted lip but he seems fine. </p><p>“Harry, I thought you-” Louis parts his mouth in shock. He was so sure Harry had left. The contract is over now. “But Luke said- he said you stormed out of the hospital. Where were you?”</p><p>Harry holds up the bag. “I thought you might need some clothes since your other outfit was a pair of leather pants and a crop top,” he looks down at Louis’ naked half. “And I was right. So I ran to the tour bus to grab the spare you keep.”</p><p>Louis gets out of the car and stands in front of Harry. He feels like he needs to touch Harry otherwise there is no way this is real. He places a hand on Harry’s cheek, the non-bruised one. </p><p>“I thought you’d left me,” Louis says. “I thought I’d never see you again.”</p><p>Harry grabs his hand and kisses the back of his palm. “Baby, I’d never leave you.”</p><p>“Your contract is over,” Louis can’t help but mention.</p><p>Harry laughs. “Louis, I told you I couldn’t care less about that piece of paper. I care about you. These past few months have been the best of my whole life and I’m not planning to let you go that easily.”</p><p>“I’m in love with you,” Louis says. The words are out of his mouth before he can think them over. The feeling in his chest is indescribable, but it feels like all the love songs he’s written throughout his career finally make sense.</p><p>Harry smiles and shakes his head endeared. “I’ve been in love with you since I saw you singing Ray Charles that night on the bus.”</p><p>Louis jumps into Harry’s arms without a care in the world and kisses him. Louis’ feet don’t touch the ground and he doesn’t care that there are probably hundreds of people currently taking pictures of them. He doesn’t care that tomorrow this moment will be on the front page of every newspaper and magazine and that his name will be top trending for a whole week on Twitter. The only thing that matters is that Harry is his, and he is Harry’s.</p><p>-</p><p>EPILOGUE.</p><p>The sound of waves hitting the shore mixed with the sound of Mandy playing Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas on the piano is enchanting. </p><p>“You play C, E, G, C,” Mandy instructs Prish and guides her hand to the keys. “And then you go, G, F, E, D…”</p><p>Prish presses the keys and squeals in excitement. “Mom! Look!” she calls out and repeats what she just learned.</p><p>“Oh my god, that is amazing, sweetie,” Neelam approaches them both and kisses the top of Prish’s head. “My little pianist. You’re going to be an expert by the time winter break is over!”</p><p>“I’m going to be famous like Lou!” she claps her hands.</p><p>“You’re going to be even more famous than me,” Louis comes out of the kitchen with a plate and freshly baked cookies. “Now who wants to help me decorate these.”</p><p>Prish jumps out of the piano’s chair and rushes to Louis.</p><p>Harry steals a cookie right from under Louis’ nose and bites into it, the sweet butter flavor coating his mouth.</p><p>Louis shakes his head and slaps Harry’s hands away. “These aren’t for you, they’re for the guests.”</p><p>Harry pecks him on the lips as a peace offering.</p><p>Like clockwork, there is a knock on the door and Harry goes to open it for their guests.</p><p>Luke and Oli enter the beach house with several gifts.</p><p>Prish rushes in their direction, she hugs them then goes around grabbing each box and shaking it near her ear to somehow guess what’s inside.</p><p>“What’s up, man,” Harry hugs Luke and pats him on the back. After that chaotic night one year ago, it was as if all bad blood between them had disappeared completely. Luke had come to respect Harry as Louis’ boyfriend, and Harry respected Luke’s place as Louis’ best friend.</p><p>“The house is beautiful, Lou,” Oli says and takes off his sweater. “I think I might overstay my visit after tonight, I can even sleep on the sand if you want to. It’s warm enough for it to be comfortable.”</p><p>Louis had come up with the idea of flying them all to Cancun to spend Christmas together. He’d recently bought a beach house big enough to host them all. The weather is beautiful, so is the view.</p><p>“You’re free to stay here for as long as you want,” Louis says. </p><p>“When do you guys leave for Paris?” Oli pitches in.</p><p>Harry almost throws a cookie at Oli’s face.</p><p>“Paris? What?” Louis turns to look at him. “What is he talking about?”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Harry shakes his head.</p><p>Thankfully he’s saved by Mandy turning on the TV and blasting Jingle Bells from the speakers. “It’s karaoke time!”</p><p>-</p><p>At night when everyone has gone to sleep, Harry waits on the bed for Louis to come out of the bathroom.</p><p>It’s crazy how much life has changed since the last time he was here.</p><p>He remembers the photoshoot incident, hell, he’s some of those pictures framed on the walls. Louis and him drinking coffee hung by the kitchen. The pillow fight hung in the living room. The bathtub one… that one’s saved on his phone for when Louis is away and too busy to FaceTime with him.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Louis comes out of the bathroom in a cotton set of pajamas.</p><p>“Remember when you ran out of the hospital in only a hoodie and your underwear cause you thought I was at the airport?”</p><p>Louis blushes. “Stop bringing it up. I have enough with the press and my fans, not you too.”</p><p>Harry smirks. The days that followed that night were chaos, no one could get him to stop smiling at the memory. Their picture was all over the world, anywhere they looked. Frontpage and center. Fans gloated for figuring it all out before anyone else.</p><p>Louis lies beside him. </p><p>“I like bringing it up,” he grabs Louis’ wrist and kisses the back of his palm. “The moment we first said I love you to each other is forever going down in history.”</p><p>“Mostly because I was pantless,” Louis adds.</p><p>“Semantics,” Harry laughs. “I followed you all over the world and woke up in a different city every day, each day more and more in love with you. And I’d do it all over again,” he takes out the tickets from under the pillow. “Starting next year. I want us to do it again, visit all the places we didn’t get to enjoy fully for one reason or another. I have it all planned out.”</p><p>“Harry, I’m-” Louis shakes his head in disbelief. “Did you pay for all of these yourself?”</p><p>Harry shrugs. What can he say? "BDSM and Relationships", the last book he’d published sold like he never expected. Part of the success was the obvious connection to Super Star Louis Tomlinson and the tidbits of the story about how they’d fallen in love on the road, so technically Louis had contributed.</p><p>He now gave BDSM courses on the side, because he truly loved the subject and after being on the cover of every news outlet he'd gone on to be invited to all the TV shows he could name to promote his book and speak about his profession.</p><p>“Do you hate the idea? Cause I can throw these in the trash and we could stay here for the entire duration of your hiatus,” Louis kisses him.</p><p>“I love it,” Louis says. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Their soft kisses turn biting and desperate in just a few minutes and before they know it they’re making love again, as quietly as they can in the full house. It’s tender and soft but still passionate. They still have rough sex and do scenes from time to time, but sometimes all they need is to be close to one another.</p><p>After they’re done, Harry cuddles Louis from behind.</p><p>“You know,” Louis slurs out of nowhere, probably half asleep. “I thought you were about to propose for a second there,” he says then falls back asleep just as quickly. He has always been a heavy sleeper, it’d been so easy sizing the width of Louis’ ring finger a couple of months ago.</p><p>Harry closes his eyes and breathes in Louis’ vanilla scent. He’ll wait until they’re on top of the Eiffel Tower to get down on one knee, or maybe he’ll do it while they watch the sunset in Santorini. </p><p>What matters right now is that Louis is in his arms and he’s his. He doesn’t need a ring to know that.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>THE END. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>If you enjoyed it please let me know, kudos and feedback go straight to my heart.<br/>Subscribe if you'd like to be notified whenever I upload a new fic.<br/>You can find me @daddyharrie on both Tumblr and Twitter.</p><p>Prompt 278: Famous/non-famous AU with famous pop star Louis who happens to be a sub. When he goes on tour and starts acting up, his manager suggests that he hire a dominant to come on tour with him. Enter renowned dom-for-hire Harry Styles. The catch is that Louis doesn’t need people knowing that he needs someone to keep him in line and thus Harry is made to disguise himself as his new bodyguard around the crew, fans, and press. BDSM themes, secret relationship, maybe enemies with benefits to lovers? Up to the author.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>